


Green Eyes

by LittleBubbleStyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Car Accident, Coma, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff, Harry is Louis baby, Hurt Harry, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis quotes a lot of things, M/M, Make Up, Marriage Proposal, Protective Louis, Sad with a Happy Ending, Their relationship through the years, Weddings, disney land, louis is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-10-07 21:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 55,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBubbleStyles/pseuds/LittleBubbleStyles
Summary: Harry gets into a coma after a bad accident and experiences flashbacks of his relationship with Louis, while Louis visits him everyday in hopes he wakes up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I randomly got the idea of this story one day and I can not tell you why. It's basically about Harry being in a coma and Louis visiting him everyday in hopes he wakes up.
> 
> It gets a little confusing because it goes back and forth between the flashbacks Harry is experiencing and Louis talking to Harry. I hope it makes sense when you're reading it.
> 
> This story was originally posted on Wattpad posted in First person between Harry and Louis, but I decided to change it to third person here. I'm not the biggest fan of first person and I didn't feel like editing it on Wattpad so I will do it here. 
> 
> Normal font = Present Day with Louis  
> Italics Font = Flashbacks with Harry
> 
> So I hope you guys enjoy this book and it isn't too confusing. (:

_"He had those kind of eyes that shone with the light of 'everything will be okay'."_

_-Atticus_

 

**The Meeting**

   Everything about London is perfect. Despite the constant showers, London is quite big and adventurous. There is always something to do that can easily fill the day with adventure.Whether it's strolling through the parks to admire all the people, or going to the London Eye and getting a birds view of what the city looks like; there is never a dull day.

Except for today, unfortunately.

Today is snowing. The perfect weather for Louis to just lay in front of the fireplace and watch some Christmas movies on the telly; well, despite Christmas being over weeks ago, but those are just some minor details.Harry loves Christmas movies no matter the season, so of course Louis would oblige and watch as many of those sappy movies that Harry wanted to. It's what being in a relationship means.

Sadly though, Harry had to leave to grab a package from the postal office about half an hour ago, leaving Louis here all alone for a while. But other than that the day has gone by pretty slow.

Actually, rather slow.

The hours drag on and time seems to be going at snail's speed while Louis sits here sprawled on the couch alone. Especially when Harry isn't by his side, it feels like the world is stopped and will only continue if Harry is there with him.

That is, until Louis got the one phone call that made everything in his world turn completely upside. Making this slow day turn rather rapid and chaotic. Everything coming in like a whirlwind and hitting Louis right in the heart and sending sharp shivers down his spine.

"Hello?" The person voices, "Is this Louis Tomlinson?"

.•.•. _Flashback.•.•._

 _The venueis stillas Harry remembered. The stage areais notthe biggest, but itis agood size for the band to set up and jump around everywhere while playing their songs._ _Crazy to think that a couple months ago Harry was here performing with his bandWhite Eskimoin the battle of the bands. Now he's here with Niall, watching The Script for his birthday. This band isplaying on the same stage that Harry had won on._

_Itisamazing._

_Harry and Niall fileinto the room, being one of the first few people here early,  they are able to geta spot closest to the stage. All those 4 hours of waiting were being paid off, and now Harry is thankful that Niall woke him up super early for this._ _By the time they get to the front, Harry taps Niall on the shoulder to grasp his attention since he started singing along to the DJ music playing._

_"Hey,I'm going to the loo before the place fills up," Harry leansover to say into Niall's ear. He looksover to Harry and gives  him a thumbs up._

_"Sounds good. Don't be too long, not sure how long I can hold up your spot."_

_Harry smiles back at him and runsoff thebathroom.Right when he getsto the door, he swungit open andquickly fumbles withthe button on his pants. Harry's muttering cuss words untilfinally  he gets his pants down and can relive himself in the urinal._

_Harry standsthere doing his business when the door swings open and someone walks in the bathroom.Normally Harry wouldn't think much of it, but it was just him and the guy right now in the bathroom and he chose to stand towards the urinal closest to Harry._

_Harry can feel the stranger's eyes staring at the side of his face as he continues to pee. Harry tries not to let it affect him much, but he feels slightly uncomfortable since it is only them two. Harry_ _startsshifting uncomfortably, which was the exactsametime the boy decidesto place a hand on his shoulderas he simply says, "Hi, do I-"_

_He is not even able to finish his sentence because when his hand makes contact with Harry, his whole body flinches his way. Harry's face flushes red and his eyes go completely wide as he notices some of the pee having splashed on his foot._

_"Oops, oh my gosh I am so sorry, I-I," Harry frantically turns back to the urinal and shoves himself back in his pants._ _Harry steps back and turns to face the stranger again and starts freaking out in utter embarrassment. Harry brings his hands to his curls and start pulling, "I am so sorry I can't believe-"_

 _Harry's incisive rambling of apologies gets cut off when the boy starts to giggle._ _He giggles like he didn't just get a stranger's pee on his shoe. Harry l_ _ooks up at him with a confused expression as he waves Harry off dismissively, continuing Harry's flabbergasted emotion. Harry feels as if he would puke if someone peed on him, but the stranger seems to just find it amusing._

_"Mate, it's ok," the stranger says honestly, his bright blue eyes warm and calming._

_Harry's ready to completely argue and offer to buy him shoes or something, but the door to the washroom opens again. Harry is ready to groan and completely cry because the thought of embarrassing himself in front of more strangers doesn't sound appealing._ _But when he turns, Harry sees a familiar face causing a big smile to break through on his lips and relief flush through his body._

_"Zayn?"  Harry questions._

_"Harry?" He questions equally confused._

_"A-Ha."The stranger screeches like he just hit eureka, "You are the boy from Cheshire. With the curls. Zayn told me about you. You lot go to school together."_

_Harry glances at the stranger for a moment with a confused expression. Do they know each other? Harry's ready to question the both of them when suddenly Zayn is laughing and walking to stand next to the dude._

_"Yeah,Harry. This is Louis, childhood friend of mine," Zayn greets the both of them, "Louis this is Harry, he's myneighbor."_

_"You two know each other?" Harry motionsbetween the two,still so dumbfounded._

_"Yes," Zayn laughs,wrapping an arm around Louis' shoulder, "Was my best friend before I moved next door to you. I've told you about him. The sass master from Doncaster?Remember?"_

_Harry nods his head in remembering when Zayn had talked about it. It was the first weekend after them becoming friends that Zayn came back from visiting Doncaster. Harry had questioned him then why he went, and Zayn mentioned visiting a friend._

_"We actually just met." Louissays with a smile, giving Harry a little wink which shot some tingling feeling in Harry's heart, "He peed on me."_

_Zayn starts laughing right away and places a hand on his chest to try and calm himself down. Harry's face further flushes a dark red as he widens his eyes comically, shaking his hands in front of his body._

_"Really, I am so sorry," Harry splitters out, "I have never done thatbefore."_

_Louis smiles warmly at Harry and shakes his head, "Relax mate, I'm just fucking with you,"he eases._

_Louis smiles continue to be straight towards Harry, and Harry can feel his whole body going jello with just Louis' look.His eyes were bright and warm. His smile soft and sweet. His hair fluffy and smooth._ _The longer he is staring, the more Harry can realize how attractive he really is. He is making Harry's stomach flip in butterflies and his toes tingle with want._

_Then something starts to change._

"Harry, wake up please." 

_Louis' voice suddenly echoes in to the room and brings a dreamy sound to Harry's ears. Like warm syrup. Soperfect with the way he looks. Itisa little high pitched, but raspy in a masculine waythat brings comfort to Harry's body._

"Baby, wake up please."

  
_Then that change continues. The room starting to spin and making Harry's eyes go dizzy._ _It is Louis that is different._ _He looksolder, no longer lookinglike the 17 year old Harry met.He looksalmost 22 years old, like the man that Harry is in love with in the future._ _Having grown a couple of inches. His red jeans turning into tight black skinnies.His stripe top into a muscle shirt. White vans for black Adidas._ _Hisonce smoothface growingsome stubble.The fringe gone into longer strands curling the backside of his neck._

 _He's beautiful._ _But different. Little confusing._

"Sweetheart, you're ok. I love you."

_And thereisthat voice again._

_Harry continues to hear the same voice that soundsa lot like Louis, butit is echoing in the room rather than coming from the boy standing in front of him.It's making Harry's head spin and his body go rigid._ _When Harry remembers the first time he ever metLouis,this never happened. After Louis teased Harryabout the peeing incident,he said they should meet up again and left the bathroom with Zayn._

_Harry specifically remembers Zayn winking at him on the way out and Harry's cheeks firing up because of how attractive he thought Louis was._

_These voices Harry hear, it is different. The bathroom that he is in is frozen. Harry feels as if he cannot move with his feet being as if they are planted to the ground._

"Harry."

 _The voice again echoes, and with the sound of Harry's name rolling off of Louis' tongue causes him to completely go still. That same voice causing relief and comfort to flush through Harry's veins, and only then he notices the bathroom is starting to change._ _The bathroom begins to actually spin around Harry in his frozen spot. Harry's turning his head to grasp what's going on, but he grows frustrated and starts to pull his curls._

_"What is happening?" He cries helplessly out, feeling himself go dizzy._

_The room continues to spin and a sudden white light starts to flood the room. Harry's eyes go wide when he sees that Zayn’s body is completely fading away. And then Harry is left there in a simple white room, feeling hopeless and loss._

_"Lou?" He whimpers, "I'm scared."_

_"You can dothis," his voice finally says from the body in front of Harry._

_Louis blows Harry a kiss and offers him a smile. He starts to back away from where Harry is standing and begins to fade away slowly, causing Harry's heart to drop to his stomach and his lungs to collapse._

_"Don't leave me." Harry cries as he starts to follow him, but the closer Harry gets the quicker his body fades away. "NO. Stay."_ _Harry's pace startspicking up speed to get closer to him,but his body keeps disappearing into the abyss of the white room._ _"LOUIS!" Harry shrieks, but by the time he getsto him, Louis had already disappeared. And now Harry isall by himself, breathing rapidly and spinning in circles. He's scared. And he's alone._

_Why is there pain? Loneliness? Troubled breathing? Aching heart? Stomach hurting? What is happening?_

_Then the room changesagain. Itisno longer white, itisblack. Andthen a light flashesbrightly above Harry, and he is suddenlynowhere to be seen again._

"You're okay, baby. Just open those pretty green eyes for me, sweetheart."

 

* * *

 

**The Waiting Room**

  Everything since yesterday seems to slowly spiral back to normal, not seeming so fast forward and chaotic. Louis no longer feels as if he's running through time faster than his mind can process anything.Actually, it feels quite the opposite now.Everything kind of seems to go back to the way things were when Harry had left their place. It seems like time is now dragging and every second feels like a passing hour.

Life seems to take forever with Louis whenever Harry is not around. Harry always made it fun and exhilarating to the point that time never even existed with them.They took Harry into surgery a couple hours past when he wasn't responding properly to the test they ran on his head. The doctors noticed a contusion on the side of his brain that can lead to some internal bleeding or increased brain pressure, and the doctors need to remove this just in case the injury escalates.

Besides his head injury, he has a big gash across his forehead that needed stitches. His right arm had popped out of socket with a fractured wrist. His legs were all scratched and bruised from hitting the dashboard and shards of glass slicing him. And his left ankle had some swelling issues.And his lungs collapsed.

The doctors had to insert a needle into his chest around the collapsed lungs and suction up the air through the syringe. Once those were filled back up they had to keep an eye on him to make sure his breathing wasn't irregular. And this was all Louis was told from the start. He cannot even bare to know more that they will tell him from the rest of the x rays Harry had to get.

"Mr. Tomlinson?" The nurses voice speaks out. She walks more in to the waiting room, and Louis stands from the seat to join her in the middle. "I have more information concerning Harry Styles."

Louis' eyes blink rapidly and his hands become sweaty. Louis twines his fingers nervously together and gulps, "Yeah. O-Okay sure."

She offers Louis a small smile and gestures them towards a couch in the corner. Louis follows her hesitantly and shakily takes his seat next to her. Louis lays his phone on his lap and starts rapidly tapping the back of it while anxiously bouncing his leg.

Louis had called Anne the minute he reached the hospital yesterday. There wasn't much Louis could tell because they would not let him see Harry until he ran all his test and they could get an IV in him.They were in America at the moment so Anne got the first flight out to London with Gemma and Robin. Louis only hopes they are on the way because it's frightening being here all by himself.

"We took a look at his arm again just to make sure because sometimes bones do shift. But it was still out of socket so we can easily fix that with no surgery. The worst from this is just soreness and a very tight feeling," The nurse begins, and okay this isn't such a bad start Louis' thinking.

Then her eyebrows furrow a little bit, her hands tightening on the clipboard she holds, "The seatbelt did get him good though. The top layer of his skin was shaved off around his stomach and a little bit on his neck. And the one that does have us a little concerned is a laceration on his liver. This caused internal bleeding which can be critical if not heal in appropriate time."

Louis' eyes widen right away, "What's appropriate time?"

The nurse offers a smile, "Usually those heal within a few days, so well keep a look out.  Okay, and lastly once we filled the air back in his lungs, we put him on an oxygen mask to help with the flow of his breathing."

Louis takes in a very shaky breath and keeps his eyes trained to the floor. His heart is thumping harshly against his chest and his stomach keeps twisting in an uneasy way. Louis just honestly wishes someone would show up already to help him through this.

Louis is usually pretty strong and can hold his ground, but Louis feels like he's on the verge of breaking. Louis feels as if he failed Harry. Louis promised to always protect Harry, and here he is right now in the hospital. And although Harry does make Louis stronger, sometimes he can be his weakness.

"Will...Will he be ok?" Louis asks hopefully. Louis thinks the Nurse kind of knew where his question was leading towards because she gave him a sigh.

"We have no further indication on that. We took him into surgery to remove the contusion, and injuries like this could cause some damage to his cognitive or physical behaviors," She eases slowly, watching Louis' face intently, "Not only that, but his brain pressure is super high right now. We will run some test once he is out surgery to see how his brain responds. But with that, it's up to his body. Brain injuries are very crucial, and people respond differently."

Louis' breathing picks up just a little bit, and he turns towards her, "B-but there is a possibility that this could like... He could not wake up?"Louis feels tears in his eyes again as his leg starts to bounce more erratically . He cannot even dare to think of a life completely without Harry. In every world or universe he imagines, Harry is always with him to the end.

"Mr. Tomlinson, I assure you we have the best staff working with Harry right now. We will do whatever we can to make sure he wakes up," The nurse states determined, offering Louis another smile, "We will give him medicine and drain any extra fluid or bleeding that's around his brain to help it go down. We think it's cause of the contusion, so we will see when we remove it."

Louis lets out a huff and gives her a curt nod. It's not a complete confirmation that Harry is okay, but it is enough to settle the worry in Louis' stomach. As long as these people are doing whatever they can for Louis' boy, he has nothing else to do but to simply wait.The nurse then stands up and pats down her scrubs. She holds the clipboard close to her chest and looks past the other end in the waiting room. "Are those people for Harry?" She questions.

Louis look up from his trained spot on the floor and sees Gemma, Robin and Anne standing frantic at the other end of the room. Louis sighs heavily and stands up to go meet them."Oh, Louis, dear," Anne coos right away.The minute Louis gets close enough, she wraps him in a big hug. She pulls him close to her chest, and just the mother instinct inside her completely wraps around Louis.

That is when Louis finally cracks and breaks down into horrid sobs. Just being in the comfort of the person who gave Harry life to this world makes him feel pain in more ways than one. She's a mother who has to go through her son being in critical condition.That is what makes him cry the most.

"Shh it's okay, baby," she whispers against Louis' ear.

Louis lets out a pathetic whimper and nuzzles his head deeper in her chest as he feels Robin and Gemma walk closer to them. Robin places his hand on Louis' back and soothes his spine by gently rubbing his hand up and down.

Gemma sighs sadly and crowds up against Louis' side. She reaches for his hand and squeezes tightly when Louis looks up at her, "I-I can't lose him."

"He's strong, Lou," Gemma squeezes his hand harder and wraps her free arm around Louis' back, "He can make it. I'm sure of it."

Louis presses his face back in to Anne's chest as he feels her pull him in tighter. Gemma sighs sadly and rests her head on Anne's shoulder while rubbing her thumb on Louis' hand. Louis has never felt so weak in his life having Harry's whole family right now surrounding him with comfort. He can't do this.Harry is his life.What does Louis have left if Harry isn't there with him anymore?

"Let's take a seat and wait until they call us in, yeah?" Robin then suggests, his hands coming off Louis' back, "Louis, let the boys know what's going on."They all take a seat by each other in the waiting room. Louis' free hand reaches for his phone to see all the missed calls and messages while his other hand clenches on to Anne for dear life.

 **40 missed messages**  
**54 missed calls**

 **Louis:** _Harry is in surgery right now. He has like a contusion and high brain pressure. Think it's time you and the boys come!_

 **Zayn:** _Yeah we are on our way now! Stay strong buddy! We love you Lou!xxxx_

Louis stares at his phone for a bit and feels more tears prickling in his eyes. Louis brings his hands up and hastily wipes his eyes when a couple of tears had fallen down his cheek and landed on his phone. Louis has honestly never been much of a crier. Even when he won the little leagues for football, or the time he watched Marley and Me, or when he was a stupid and an adventurous child and always broke something. It was never in it for Louis to cry over stuff.

But Harry, Louis would cry over him for days.Especially if it meant that the last time he ever held him _was_ going to be his last time ever holding him.

"Lou Bear," an all too familiar voice echoes through the quiet waiting room.

"Mummy?" Louis instantly turns his head at the voice and the name.

Louis' mum is walking closer to him with worried eyes from the front entrance, instantly jogging faster when she sees tears in Louis' eyes. "Come here, boo," she whispers. Louis givse her a fake, wet smile and stands up immediately to hug her. She begins rubbing his back and whispering sweet positive things in his ear as she guides Louis to a two seater chair, letting him cuddle up against her.

"I came as fast as I can. I'm so sorry, love," she mumbles against the side of Louis' head.

Louis shakes his head against her chest and grips her shirt harder, "Don't be sorry. I know it must've been tough to leave the girls."

"Well my baby boy needed me." She leans down and kisses his hair. It helps a little bit, but Louis still feels so empty and so scared. Everyone is scared.There isn't a word that can be spoken that can tear this strained air. What do you say when your beloved one's life is on the line?It is quiet, yet it somehow brings them all closer together. Gemma is cuddled up with her mum like Louis is with his own, and Robin is comforting Anne. They all hold hands and let the never ending silence fill the air until they can hear any further notice on Harry's status.

That's all they can do. Was wait. And waiting is exactly what they will do no matter how long it takes. Because no matter how long it takes for Harry to wake up, Louis will always wait for him.

 

* * *

  

**The Beach House**  

 .•.•. _Flashback.•.•._  

 _Harry_ _takes a look at himself in the mirror and lets out a brief sigh. His curls are cocooning around his face and tickle just below his ear. Harry's hair is getting a tad longer, and he may want to see how much he can grow out._ _Once he feels satisfied in his look, black shirt and gray cargos, he grabs his duffle bag and heads out the room. As he trots down the stairs, he gets a message from the boy's and smile._

_"Mum! Zayn is here with Niall," He yells out to her once he reaches the bottom, staring wide eyed at everyone in the living room._

_"Never would have guessed," his mum teases. She's sat on the couch with Niall and Zayn on either side of her, both turning to look at Harry with amused glances._

_"Let's go Harry Beary. Don't want to be late," Niall cheers right away._ _He springs up from the couch with a clap of his hands and starts to head out the door. Zayn rolls his eyes but reluctantly follows after giving Anne a hug._

_Harry laughs at the both of them and slides his way over towards her. She wraps an arm around Harry's shoulder and pulls him to her side, "Okay, sweetie. Have fun, be safe. Call me when you get there."_

_"Bye mum, love you," Harry replies with a sweet kiss to her cheek. He_ _then grabs his duffel bag and heads out the door. He jogs slightly to Zayn's car and throws himself in the back seat, already getting comfortable as he feels his eyes get heavy with sleep._

 _They arrive to Zayn's beach house around noon. He's throwing a party around evening time so they had enough time to start setting things up before they need to get ready._ _A few of their other friends from school show up early as well to help set up. They bring food and alcohol and begin to fix the music station while the three of them go upstairs to change._

_"You're drinking right, Haz?" Zayn questions from his spot at the mirror, applying hair spray to his fringe._

_"Yeah, why not?" Harry asks with a laugh, turning to look at him from his spot at the counter. Zayn_ _gives Harry a shrug and goes back to spraying his hair. Harry scoffs bitterly at the fact they always see him as a baby, but he goes back to applying deodorant under his arms._

_"Maybe it's because you're a baby," Niall repeats Harry's thoughts. His laughter booms from Zayn's room and it causes Harry to groan some more._

_"Well," Zayn sighs as he places a hand on Harry's shoulder, "You just turned 15 so we didn't know, love."_

_"I'll drink, Zayn. Don't worry about me," Harry reassures him. He gives him a cheeky smile and drags the both of them out the room when they hear the front door ring.  Zayn's_ _beach house quickly fills up with a bunch of his friends. He has people back from his home town and people he has from his school here. Usually Harry's awkward around people he doesn't know, but with alcohol he's more social._

 _"Harry," Zayn calls from behind the crowd.  Harry _ _puts the cup down on the ledge of the deck and turns_  
_his head to see Zayn walking towards him. He has his arm around a lad with nice fluffy hair almost similar to Harry's, and nice pretty brown eyes.  "_ _This is Liam, a-another one of my friends from b-back home." Zayn slurs. His body lays heavy against Liam's as his eyes are barely even open to see in front of him._

 _"Hi Harry, I'm Liam," Liam greets Harry with a sweet smile._ _He seems to be more sober than Zayn, so Harry is thankful he is at least watching him for the time being._

 _"I can guess Zayn is already having a good time," Harry laughs, pointing over at Zayn as he starts to loll his head backwards to look at the sky.  Harry's _ _laugh continues as Zayn suddenly starts to pull Liam away towards the dance floor. Liam gives Harry an apologetic smile as he simply waves him off._

_Harry decides to walk more down the deck and sit on the bench towards the end. He turns to see Liam and Zayn dancing together, and he smiles as he goes back to looking at the ocean in front._

_"Well if it isn't the famous Harry who my best friend is cheating on me with." A voice suddenly says.  Harry_ _feels his face automatically break out in to a smile as he turns around to see Louis standing behind him. Louis smiles back and comes to take a seat next to where Harry is._ _It's been nearly 4 months since the last time Harry saw him, and seeing Louis right here makes his blood bubble and insides tingle._

 _"Are you stalking me?" Harry teases.  Louis _ _looks mock offended as he pushes Harry lightly. Harry lets out a squeal as he nearly falls backwards off the bench, but Louis quickly grips Harry's arm to steady him right._

_Louis shakes his head fondly as he places his hands back in his lap, "No, it's more like fate,"_

_"Fate? How so?" Harry questions. He stares at Louis for a moment as he makes a thinking face, causing Harry to wiggle his eyebrows at him when he squints his eyes together._

_"There's nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be," Louis recites with a hand on his heart._

_Harry gives him a look before giggling lightly, "Or maybe we are where we are meant to be because we have a mutual friend."_

_"You hurt me with your lack of belief in fate and destiny," Louis sighs dramatically. He runs his fingers through his fringe before turning to pout at Harry cutely._

_"You're very dramatic," Harry easily teases, seeing Louis roll his eyes and take a sip of his drink. Harry decides to follow suit as well and chug the last couple of gulps he has left. Harry_ _lets out shiver as the alcohol bubbles in his system. He shakes his shoulders before hesitantly standing up, noticing Louis' hand out in the air in case he were to fall over.  "_ _Let's dance," Harry calls out to him. Harry grabs the hand that is in the air and forces Louis to follow him towards the dance area. Harry hears Louis groan behind him, but his free hand that rests on Harry's hip is what makes his heart thump faster._

 _A fun song is playing on the stereo, and Harry turns towards Louis once they're surrounded by dancing people. Louis gives Harry a warm smile as Harry tosses his arms in the air and wiggles them around. "_ _You look like a worm," Louis tells Harry with a laugh._

 _Harry shrugs his shoulders as he continues to wiggle his arms around in the air, now sloppily shaking his hips, " Just let loose Louis." Harry_ _grabs Louis' wrist and makes him dance with Harry like this. Louis waves their hands in the air and both sloppily shake their hips until Louis starts laughing._

 _"Okay, wiggle worm. Let's go back over there," Louis whispers when he leans in close to Harry.  Harry_ _nods at him as he lets Louis guide them from the dance area. He places a hand on the small of Harry's back while the other one holds on to Harry's arm. Harry follows his push towards the bench we they were at earlier and has Louis help him sit down._

 _They sit there together in the quiet with the sound of the house music and the faint sound of the ocean. Harry stares out at the water until he can feel Louis' eyes on him, and when Harry turns to look at Louis, he sees he is staring with a smile._ _"How old are you by the way?"  Louis asks._

_"15, you?"_

_He widens his eyes briefly before settling them, "Damn, you are young. I'm 17."   Harry_ _hums in response to his answer and gets ready to ask more questions to know Louis better, but then everything seems to feel different than before. It's like the world suddenly stops and they are all frozen in place._  


"I wish you would just wake up already, my love. Please."

 _Harry's whole body jolts with electricity and a sense of warmth and comfort flows through his veins. He can hear the echo of Louis' voice ringing in his ear, and Harry's turning his head to see where his voice came from._ _"I am awake, silly. Look at me," Harry pleads to Louis desperately._

 _Harry continues turning to hear Louis' voice again, but it's nowhere to be heard. Harry slumps his shoulders and turns to the body sitting next to him and widens his eyes when he sees Louis' head slowly turn towards his._ _"You're not awake, Harry," the body says, and although he does look real, the voice that came from him sounded nothing like Louis' beautiful high pitched rasp._

 _"Louis, I am awake. Stop it." Harry cries out, something unusual churning in his stomach and causing him to dig his fingers into his thighs._ _Then suddenly, the scene begins to spin. Harry's hair is flying through the wind as he stays frozen in his spot until the beach area is gone, and Harry's left in an endless black room.  Harry_ _stands up from the bench and does a quick turn to see if there is anything recognizable. He feels alone and cold, but then that same voice that makes him feel comfortable echoes again, and Harry cannot help but smile._  


"My favorite part about you is probably your eyes. They're this beautiful shade of green that remind me of emeralds every time light reflects off them. God, I wish I could see them right now."  


_Louis' body is still sat on the bench completely unmoving. Harry tilts his head at Louis' motionless self and walks a little closer to see why Harry hears his voice but sees nothing from this body._ _"Lou?" Harry questions as he hesitantly reaches to touch Louis' shoulder._ _But, Louis' body starts to fade away again. Harry lets out a gasp as Louis starts to seep away in to the darkness, and Harry quickly picks his pace up to go grab Louis  before he leaves him all alone again._

 _"No, don't leave me again. Please stay with me," Harry whines desperately, and as Harry's reaching to grab Louis' shirt, he just poofs away completely._ _A sudden gush of wind sweeps through the room and hits Harry straight in to his lungs. He lets out a heavy breath as he falls on his back; the feeling in his chest is so constricted as he has trouble breathing through it._ _Another gush of wind comes through and then everything is gone, and Harry cannot see._

.•.•.Present Day.•.•.

"This is to help him breathe. With his collapsed lung, he needed more than the oxygen mask to get air to circulate through his lungs," the nurse starts to explain, setting the machine properly, "After the surgery, he basically lost the ability to breath on his own."

Louis' heart is thumping loudly as he continues to watch the nurse hook Harry up to a ventilator. Louis' worriedness continues to grow, and seeing Harry with tubes sticking out from his mouth makes Louis begin to think the worse.  "Um, is-is that good or bad?" Louis asks quietly, holding tightly onto Harry's limp hand.  Louis looks over at Harry with teary eyes and sees Harry's head wrapped in a bandage and his right arm hung in a sling. The gashes along his body don't looks so disturbing anymore, but his skin is ice pale.

"It just means that it's doing the breathing for him. The doctor had to remove some blood clots plus the contusion to prevent the brain from swelling," she explains slowly, "But because of the contusions and pressure on his brain, it's affecting different parts there. Via, the brain stem that sends signals for his breathing. We haven't seen any severity right now, but the ventilator is helping what he can't do on his own."

Anne walks over to Louis and places her hand on his shoulder, a soft sigh escaping her lips, "Dear, it's going to be okay. He can do this, we just have to stay positive."

Louis rolls his eyes hastily and gives one more squeeze to Harrys hand. He pushes the chair back that he is sitting on and stands up abruptly, heading out the room right away to meet the boy's in the waiting room. Louis honestly can't stand the positivity that Anne has. The love of his life is laying there looking half dead, and it's hard to see the bright side when his heart feels this way.

Louis sits down next to the boy's quietly as Zayn walks up with a muffin and tea in his hand, "Hey Lou, brought you something to eat."

"Not hungry," Louis mumbles lamely. Louis' cushions himself more in the seat as Zayn grunts and places the stuff on the table. He takes a seat across from Louis and lets out a sigh.

Liam shifts in his spot next to Louis and places a careful hand on Louis' shoulder, "Bud, you got to eat something. You barely had anything since we got here, and that was about 4 days ago."

"Just leave me alone," Louis grumbles, pulling his knees up to his chest and burying his head in between his legs to hide his tears. They then sit in the silence for the rest of the night. Liam places a hand on Louis' back, and Niall eventually reaches for Louis' hand.

"I'm so sorry," Niall whispers to Louis, slicing a knife right through Louis' heart as he leans his head over to his shoulder.

"I'm sorry too."

 

* * *

 

** The First ** ** Date **

  Louis decides to go home finally a week after Harry's accident, or more like he is forced to go home to shower and get proper sleep in his bed. Louis' been crashing on the couches in the waiting room, and his back had slowly been killing him. He opens the door to his flat- his and Harry's flat- and it instantly smells fruity. Louis smiles thinking back to the day Harry filled every outlet with those scented candles that make the house smell like citrus pineapple.

It was Harry's mission to make sure that every inch of this flat smelt like that flavor, and honestly he wouldn't talk to Louis all day until he helped Harry out. He always does these adorable things that Louis misses so much. Louis also miss him a lot.

Louis walks up the stairs to their room, frozen at the door when he stands in the archway looking into the room. He feels emotionless as he admires the place that he shares every night with Harry, a rush of sadness washing over him. This will be the first night Louis will sleep in their bed without Harry by his side. Without his body warming up next to Louis'. Without his curls suffocating Louis' mouth.

Louis did not want to speak, nor feel anything. Everything he has ever felt was tied in with Harry, but he's not here with him. Louis' alone. It is a sad and empty feeling Louis feels in the pit of his heart that makes his head go dizzy. Louis lets out a sigh and steps slowly into the room. A cold shiver runs up from his toes as he begins stripping free of his clothes. Louis then heads towards the washroom because he hasn't cleaned himself since going to the hospital, and he knows he smells like the place.

Louis decides to wash his hair with Harry's kiwi shampoo. Harry doesn't smell like himself anymore, he's smells like medicine, and that's the worst smell in the entire universe. Louis thinks he really has to convince the nurses to let him give Harry a sponge bath. At just the thought of this, Louis leans his forehead against the wall of the shower and starts giggling. Harry would hate him for ever springing that idea on them.

Once Louis feels like he scrubs the horrible week off his body, he gets out the shower and wraps a towel around his waist, heading over to Harry's dresser. He grabs a pair of briefs and then a pair of Harry's favorite pajama bottoms. Ones with monkeys and bananas. Then he grab [Harry's jumper that has Minnie Mouse](https://images.prod.meredith.com/product/0b01be084ff127f1131c27c03d266863/1538800125029/l/gap-baby-babygap-disney-minnie-mouse-sweater-minnie-mouse-size-2-yrs) plastered on the front. Louis smiles at the story behind the meaning of the Minnie Mouse and walks to lay on his side of the bed.

Louis grabs one of Harry's Minnie Mouse stuffed animal, the one he won for him on their first date, and holds it close to his chest before slowly falling deep into sleep. Louis needs this.

.•.•. _Flashback.•.•._  

 _"How did you manage to do this?" Harry asks_ _laughing_ _while_ _he follows Louis through the massive crowd of people._ _How Louis managed to get Harry to go on a date with him_ _is beyond Harry. Harry barely sees Louis as it is, but he just can't seem to stop talking to Louis, or even thinking about him. He easily amuses Harry, always makes Harry laugh, always makes Harry blush._ _Basically, Harry likes how Louis makes him feel._

 _Harry likes how Louis looks too. Louis always manages to put the best attire whenever he's around Harry. Like he always dresses to impress for Harry, and that thought alone makes Harry's heart skip a beat._ _Tonight he w_ _ears_ _some nice dark blue skinny jeans, white vans, and a comfy cream colored sweater with cute little polka dots. Harry went with black skinnies, white high tops, and white shirt with a tan scarf and a black blazer._

 _"It's called magic, Styles. Believe in it_ _," Louis teases as he turns_ _around_ _to_ _grab Harry's hand in his_ _. Louis_ _continue_ _s_ _pulling Harry through the crowd_ _until he_ _stops_ _in front of a game that ha_ _s_ _a football net_ _and a wall full of different stuffed items for prizes._

 _For the date, Louis took Harry to_ _a carnival_ _in London that is hosted there every September, and Louis just HAD to take Harry there. Harry guesses the quick weekends they got to hang out and the endless nights of texting wasn't enough for him, but Harry's not complaining._ _Those weekends are usually filled with Zayn_ _being their middle man. Whether Louis comes to visit him or whether Harry goes with Zayn to visit him in Doncaster_ _._

 _"I believe you are crazy," Harry_ _laugh_ _as Louis pa_ _ys_ _four tickets to get a couple footballs handed to him._

 _"_ _When you believe in a thing, believe in it all the way, implicitly and unquestionable_ _ , _ _" Louis_ _quotes with a smirk_ _. H_ _e bites his lip while staring at Harry with his bright blue eyes. He reaches blindly for a football from the worker and nods his head in the direction of the game._

 _Harry rol_ _ls his_ _eyes at him, "You quote Walt Disney to me?"_

 _"How about the Minnie Mouse?" He_ _asks instead, ignoring the question_ _._ _He points up top where a[Minnie Mouse ](https://em.wattpad.com/c16756c90df9681dd275868c99485300dee63dad/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f4b4e5434393952446f4438596c673d3d2d3237393736303239362e313435653432633530653632356338623734343331313335363638352e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)is hanging. Harry's eyes trail up to the prize, and he starts laughing, placing his hands on my hips and shaking his head at Louis. _

_"Why the Minnie Mouse?" Harry asks._

_The smile on Louis' face continues to grow as he takes a step closer to Harry. He places a gentle hand on Harry's cheek and runs his knuckles along the side of his jaw_ _, "_ _If you can dream it, you can do it_ _._ _" Louis_ _winks at Harry, and Harry feels his face flush pink. Louis turns around towards the game and places the ball on the ground. He looks determined as he angles himself right towards the goal._

 _The goalie in the game is moving all around, and Louis waits for the perfect opportunity to kick. Harry's stomach suddenly fills with butterflies and his heart thumps louder at the idea of Louis winning him a prize._ _As cliche as it sounds, it's always been something Harry wanted to experience_ _._ _Louis quickly looks over his shoulder at Harry and winks. The first ball goes in the net, and then the next three follow as well. The buzzer starts cheering and he turns around and offers a big smile, causing Harry's skin to feel on fire._

 _"Winner, what would you like sir?" The_ _worker questions_ _. Harry's_ _stunned that Louis has managed to make all the balls in the goal. He looks smug as he tells the worker he wants the Minnie Mouse before turning to walk towards Harry._

 _"You play football?" Harry asks_ _curiously_ _as Louis hand_ _s him_ _the Minnie_ _Mouse_ _._

 _Louis_ _gives his shoulders a causal shrug and grabs on to Harry's free hand. He starts leading them to some of the rides while keeping Harry closer to his body. Harry's eyes stare in wonderment at the side of Louis' face because he always seems to surprise Harry with something._ _"_ _I do actually. Play for my school."_

 _"That's so cool," Harry_ _gasps in awe. The thought alone of having a potential athlete as a boyfriend makes Harry's heart skip a beat_ _, "I have to come see you play,_ _now."_ _Louis laughs as he steps aside to let Harry walk up the stairs to get in line for the ride. Harry feels the warmth from Louis' hand hovering over the dip of his lower back, and Harry bites his lip at the feeling of Louis' slight possessiveness._

 _"Well we could meet your school in the championship game_ _," Louis says while crowding up against Harry,"_ _We usually see them in post season. Not in our regular conference_ _._ _I'm sure I'll be seeing you there, right?"_

 _Louis gives Harry a wink causing Harry to blush more, "_ _How could I not? I'm your Minnie," Harry_ _playfully shoves_ _the Minnie in Louis'_ _chest_ _while Louis laughs and gently holds Harry's wrist in place. Louis_ _lean_ _s_ _back on the railing of the steps_ _and_ _yanks_ _Harry's body closer to him, still holding his_ _wrists_ _firmly._ _Harry lets_ _out a shaky breath as he can practically feel Louis' body heat on his own. They are just mere inches away from each other, and there's nothing more Harry wants to do than kiss Louis' soft lips._

 _"Yeah_ _,_ _you are_ _," Louis mutters sweetly, "_ _I can even give you a shirt or something to support me_ _."_ _He_ _continues to smile at Harry, and Harry notices that seems to be the other thing Louis does whenever he's around Harry. It's always closed lip smile and soft. Just like his eyes. There so blue and warm as they stare into Harry's green ones_ _._

 _"How cliché of you to give me a shirt with your name and number on it," Harry_ _teases him lightly, but even the mention of that makes him giddy and excited_ _. Harry_ _drops one hand from Louis' hold and places it on his bicep. Harry's eyes look up to Louis' to see them shine brighter and his smile grow wider. Harry giggles lightly and lets his body fall forward as Louis' hand reaches out for his hip._

 _"_ _Good, I feel like a cliché," Louis_ _smirks, causing a sudden loud laugh to bellow out of Harry_ _. Harry's_ _eyes widen horrifically as he claps his hand up to cover his mouth, cheeks flushing in embarrassment._ _"No_ _don't do that, love," Louis_ _whines, a cute pout on his face. His hands come up to hold Harry's and laces their fingers together_ _. "_ _Life is better when you're laughing_ _."_

 _"Louis_ _,_ _I will walk away if you keep quoting shit to me," Harry s_ _naps playfully at Louis, adding a laugh to make sure Louis knows he's messing with him_ _._

 _Louis opens his mouth as if to quote more, but then Harry starts to scowl at him. Louis begins laughing at Harry and nods his head in agreement, pulling Harry back closer to his body, a cheeky smile on his lips_ _._ _"So how's our first date so far?"_ _He asks Harry curiously_ _._

 _Harry notices the nervousness in Louis' eyes and the hesitance in his voice. Louis releases one of Harry's hands to hold his hip instead and pulls Harry even closer, biting down on his bottom lip as Harry starts to blush._ _"It's going uh-" Harry_ _pauses to bite his lip - a nervous habit - and looks down at his feet. Harry can feel as Louis brings_ _one hand underneath his chin to get him to look up at Louis_ _._

 _"_ _Keep your eyes on the stars, and your feet on the ground_ _," Louis whispers despite earlier protest of quoting, their faces just mere inches apart now._

 _Harry nervously gulps as he looks down at Louis' lips. Louis swipes his tongue across them swiftly before Harry's eyes snap back up to Louis'. Louis makes Harry's stomach fill with more butterflies and tingles to spread throughout his body._ _"It was amazing. I can't wait for our second one," Harry_ _honestly says with a smile as he lets his body fall more towards Louis'_ _._

 _Louis nods his head approvingly before motioning ahead of them, "_ _It's our turn_ _."_

 _Louis lets Harry lead the way through the gate, and Harry can feel Louis' soft hands resting against his hips as he walks in front of Louis. Harry smiles at the gesture and brings a finger up to his mouth and begins biting on his nail_ _. They_ _walk_ _down the aisle towards the bins so Harry can set the Minnie inside for the ride. Louis leads Harry to the back of the cart, and Harry giggles nervously when they both settle in their spots as Louis scoots closer to Harry._

_But right when the ride is about to take off, everything becomes different. The whole world stops, and Harry is completely frozen in his spot as everything around him becomes lifeless again._

"I never knew what I wanted, until I looked into your eyes."

 _A rush of warmth and comfort fill Harry's veins at the sound of Louis' voice, and Harry turns to tilt his head at the lifeless Louis sitting next to him in the cart._ _"Louis?" Harry questions hesitantly. He moves his face closer to Louis' and scrunches his eyes when he notices how still Louis' body is._

"But I can't look into them right now until you open them, sweetheart."

 _Harry hears the same voice again as it echoes the whole set up. He turns his head all around to try and find him, but he sees no one. Harry t_ _urns back to the lifeless Louis and frowns, "Just look at them. I'm right here," he yells. Harry scoots his face closer and widens his eyes for emphasis at Louis' frozen body, but Louis continues to remain still_ _. "Look you can see them, just look at me please."_

 _No voices sa_ _y_ _anything back_ _so_ _Harry slumps_ _into the cart seat. He l_ _ets out a raspberry and goes_ _to look at Louis_ _again,_ _but he_ _is now_ _gone_ _. The room starts to spin again really fast as another gush of wind comes through_ _._ _It makes Harry eyes close for a moment, but what was once Louis sitting next to him is now a Mickey Mouse , and Harry smiles as he reaches for it._

"I brought you Mickey. Since we can't be in each other's arms for awhile, thought maybe you can hold Mickey while I hold Minnie."

 _Harry feels tears in his eyes as he looks_ _up into the_ _sky_ _._ _The room is still black, but he feels as if Louis is right there holding him with just his voice echoing around and with Louis' Mickey in his arms. Harry's_ _whole body now feels warm and safe as he holds Mickey. It feels like a safety net that he wants to keep with him forever. Harry closes his eyes momentarily as he lets Mickey rest against his heart, but then he is unable to open his eyes again and everything just disappears_ _._

.•.•.Present Day.•.•.

Gemma walks around the hospital bed as she takes a seat at the window by Louis' chair. She smiles while watching Louis place something in Harry's arms, making sure it is secured in his grasp. "[Mickey](https://em.wattpad.com/a4387542af1fd5359335387ea24735d5064f494a/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f7a326e6253576b376a574e5f5a773d3d2d3237393736303239362e313435653432646438313464306637343631353239323936363438332e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)?" She questions.

Louis smiles as if to remember their first date about five years ago. That was one of the best days of his life because it was the moment he started to fall completely in love with Harry. "Yeah. It was our first date," Louis laughs lightly, taking a step back to stare at Harry's pale, lifeless face, "Kept throwing random quotes at him to try to win him over. I won him the Minnie, so he won me the Mickey."

"You think he's thinking about that right now?" She asks curiously. Louis turns to look at her and notices her blank stare at the wall, then diverting her eyes towards Harry, "You know since you gave him the Mickey you think maybe he can sense it?"

Louis shrugs his shoulders and walks to sit next to her at the window, "I'd like to think so." She lets out a grunt and goes on to rest her head in her hands. A heavy sigh escapes her mouth while she trains her eyes on Harry. Louis stares at her for a moment and feels more sadness wash over him when he sees tears fill Gemma's eyes.

Louis places a hand on her back and pats it a few times before getting up to go towards the side of Harry's bed again. He reaches for Harry's left hand and holds on tightly to it as he rests his chin on the mattress. "I need you to wake up, baby. I need to see those beautiful green eyes that I miss so much," Louis mumbles tiredly, running his free fingers down Harry's arm and closing his eyes.

 

* * *

  

**The First Kiss**

.•.•. _Flashback.•.•._  

_Once Harry and Louis had spent enough time at the carnival, they took a train ride back to Harry's town. Louis is staying with Zayn this weekend so he saw this as his perfect opportunity to take Harry out on a date.  Harry _ _remembers yesterday morning there was a knock on the front door that had drug him from his Netflix marathon. Harry opened the door to see Louis standing there with a giant smile on his face and a pretty rose in his hand._

 _Louis seemed nervous and giddy, but then he started talking about how beautiful Harry is and how much Harry meant to him. Then it was like Louis turned into a pile a putty. His long monologue ended up with him asking Harry out and Harry jumping in his arms._ _His exact words to Harry were - Harry, I just - I really want to take you on a date - His nervousness made Harry smile right away, and Harry started laughing because obviously he would say yes._

_Like a proper gentleman, Louis walks Harry to the front door once they get out the cab. He holds Harry's hand the whole way to the front porch, and when they stop at the door he never lets go. Louis continues holding tightly with a soft smile gracing his lips._

_"I don't want the night to end," Harry whines playfully, slumping the side of his body against the front door and pulling Louis a little closer to him._ _Louis chuckles while following Harry's motions and leaning against the open spot on the door next to him. He smiles at Harry, beginning to continuously rub his thumb on the back of Harry's hand._

_"You're about to quote something cheesy aren't you?" Harry asks with a smile, noticing that Louis is putting his thinking face on which only means he's about to quote something. ._

_"Even the darkest night will end and the sun will rise ," Louis quotes cheekily. He looks at Harry and gives one of his big smiles. The one where there's crinkle by his eyes and teeth fully on display._ _Harry lets out an awe gasp at his beautiful smile and hums happily. Louis tilts his head at Louis and laughs, "What was that for?" He asks._

_"Your s-smile," Harry stutters nervously, a warm blush on his cheeks, "It's my f-favorite thing to see."_

_Louis closes his mouth and offers a closed lip smile. He looks down at his feet for a second then slowly back to meet Harry's eyes. He shuffle his body closer to Harry, and Harry's stomach will not stop dropping and flutter with butterflies.  Louis _ _is close to Harry, once again. Harry can feel Louis' body heat hitting his own because of how close they are, and it ignites a warm feeling through Harry's system._

 _Louis then moves his head closer, coming face to face with Harry. His nose is barely touching Harry's, and Harry can feel Louis' warm breath ghosting his lips. Harry lets out a shake breath and flutters his eyes closed expecting something._ _There's seconds where Harry's standing there holding his breath waiting for that kiss, but Harry feels nothing near his lips. Harry thought this is the part of the date where he gets kissed, and he feels like a fool with his eyes closed expecting one._

 _Harry's never been kissed before in his life, and part of him really wants Louis to be the first person he experience that with. But nothing is happening, and Harry can feel his face flush again.  Harry _ _frowns a little bit as he opens his eyes back up, confused - blushing a little for assuming that Louis would actually kiss him - to see Louis is just staring at Harry with an amused look. His lips are curved in a smile, and his body is shaking with tiny laughters._

_It makes Harry more nervous the longer they stand here with their noses so close together. The position is so compromising of a kiss that the more the anticipation builds, the more nervous Harry gets. Their lips are just mere inches apart from one another, and Harry can nearly feel Louis lips on his own._

_"What?"  Harry questions as he sees Louis continue to laugh._ _Louis_ _closes his lips together to stifle his laughter as he settles his eyes on Harry's face. Louis reaches up to grab the sides of Harry's jaw and pulls his face close to his.  Harry _ _can feel Louis' thin lips just barely brushing over his plump ones, and Harry's head begins spinning because now it seems like they are about to kiss. Harry can feel Louis' breath mingling with his own, and their hearts beating as one._

 _Louis nudges his head a little, his bottom lip brushing up Harry's top one, and Harry takes that as his cue to finally connect their lips together. It is like a flush of relief hits Harry the moment their mouths move together.  I_ _t is a simple kiss, yet has so much more meaning than words can describe. They didn't do anything over the top with the kiss, just simply rest their lips on one another, loving the feeling of being connected in this way._

 _Harry's heart starts to skip a beat as Louis pulls back from the kiss, a nice smacking sound echoing the quiet air. Louis looks at my Harry's momentarily before he leans back in to start kissing Harry for real, and Harry was getting drunkenly dizzy from the feeling of Louis' mouth on his own.  Louis _ _releases his hand from Harry's face and wraps them around Harry's waist, pulling him flush against his body. Harry tangles one hand in Louis' perfect, feathery hair while the other caresses the side of his jaw._

 _Louis continues to kiss passionately, getting a bit sloppy now, but Harry likes the way Louis moves his lips with his own. Harry might've not really known what he was doing, but Louis is easy enough to follow.  Harry _ _feels his mouth start to slip open more as Louis begins to push his tongue in between Harry's lips. Louis starts to hum as he licks his way in to Harry's mouth, causing Harry to let out a small moan that has Louis squeezing him closer._

 _Louis gives Harry one last kiss, letting his lips linger longer than they should have, then bit Harry's bottom lip before pulling back. Louis rests his forehead against Harry's and opens his eyes to finally meet Harry's eyes again._ _"Don't laugh at me," Harry whispers nervously._

 _Louis twists his lips to the side, confused. His hands snake underneath Harry's shirt and begins to rub against the lower part of Harry's back._ _"Why would I do that?" He asks confused._

_"That was my first kiss."_

_Louis smiles at Harry fondly and leans in to press quick kisses against Harry's lips. "I know, baby, but I’m glad I was your first," he replies while pulling Harry closer.  Louis l_ _eans in to connect their mouths together again, and Harry stands there letting the traces of Louis' lips surround his own. They just feel so good against each other, almost like they are meant to be one another's._

 _When he pulls back from the kiss, Harry keeps his eyes closed and simply smiles. He brings his thumb and index finger to lightly trace his bottom lip, the spot where Louis lips were just at, and lets out a tiny giggle.  Harry _ _lets out a long sigh, and when he opens his eyes finally, Louis is suddenly gone._ _"Louis?" Harry questions out loud, turning in circles to find him, but he is nowhere to be seen._

 _Harry notices the area is starting to spin again causing him to lose my balance and stumble. Harry's eyes go wide as he looks up and sees his house and the outside turning into the black room._ _"What?" Harry whines frustrated.  Harry's _ _eyes begin to water as he starts running all around the place. His heart feels empty, and his chest feels tight. All he wants is Louis to be here again._ _Having him with Harry makes him feel warm and comfortable. Harry feels safe and happy, like nothing can ever stand in his way. But he's alone again. He hates sharing these special moments with the boy and then being left alone in the room with nothing but emptiness._

 _But then all of a sudden his lips feel wet. Like they were just freshly connected to somebody else's lips. Harry touches his mouth softly and smiles at the warm feeling emitting from them.  His_ _lips feel like they had just been kissed by a familiar person. And that same warm and comfort rushes through Harry's body as his mouth tingles for more._

_"Louis," Harry whispers with a smile._

.•.•.Present Day.•.•.

Louis leans down to press a soft kiss against Harry's dry, pale lips. They are no longer the bubble gum pink Louis' come to enjoy nor are they even soft. They are pale and chapped, and there is nothing more than Louis wants to do than to kiss it all away. "I love you, baby. I need you to open those pretty green eyes for me soon, sunshine. Please?" Louis whispers against Harry's mouth, pressing one last kiss before pulling off.

Harry's lips are finally available because the doctors today decided to try Harry without the ventilator. They want to test and see if he is able to breathe on his own again. This is basically a tale-tale sign on how his recovery and wake up time is going. Louis gives a small smile to Harry's figure on the bed, laughing lightly at the Mickey in between his arms. Louis sighs as he turns around to walk back to the waiting room, seeing that Zayn is sitting in a chair waiting for him.

"Where's everyone?" Louis ask while sitting down next to him.

Zayn flattens his hands on his thighs and turns towards Louis, "Liam and Niall went home for the night. Robin and Anne have to work tomorrow and Gemma is in the cafeteria. She's gonna stay with him tonight."

Louis look over at him and see his sad smile. Louis slumps against the chair and watches as Zayn begins to pack the bag that Louis has been using. Considering he's taken residence in the waiting room and needed essentials from home to help his stay."I fucking hate that they won't let me stay in the room with him," Louis grumbles angrily, seeing Zayn zip the bag, "He's more than family to me. He's my life."

Just because Louis is not considered 'family' on paper, he is not allowed to stay in the room with Harry. Louis begged and begged for them to let him, saying Harry lives with him and what not, but that didn't seem to matter to them.So instead, Louis' been staying in the waiting room. Sometimes the boy's will come and take turns to stay with Louis. Or Harry's family will, but Louis' hoping the nurses will take pity one day and let him stay in Harry's room.

"I know, Lou. But he has Mickey with him, yeah? " Zayn tries to ease. He places a hand on Louis shoulder and pulls Louis a little closer to him, "At least he has parts of you when you can't be there."

Louis feel tears in his eyes again as he looks over at Zayn. He gives Zayn a small smile as he nods his head, letting his hand fall on top of Zayn's. "Stay with me tonight?" Louis questions.

Zayn nods his head fast and holds on to Louis' hand. He smiles at Louis reassuringly, "Of course. Maybe we can watch a movie or something," he suggests. They both stand up, and he reaches for Louis' bag on the table. He leads Louis the way out the hospital to where his car is parked in the front.

"Let's call Liam and Niall over. We could all use each other yeah?" Louis suddenly suggests, really feeling the need to have his friends around him right now.

If Louis being honest, he hated being at home by himself. It just reminds him that Harry is not there and that he is in the hospital. Louis has never stayed in that flat without Harry, so he really doesn't want to have to be alone. At least with his friends they may help make his home feel somewhat normal. And hopefully they can make Louis smile and forget that the love of his life is hurt. He just cannot stand being at home without Harry.

Zayn smiles brightly, "Sounds good Lou-Bear."

 

* * *

 

**The First Time**

 Louis tosses and turn in the bed all night long. No matter what position he tries to get comfortable in, he simply cannot fall asleep. It's getting worse. He can no longer go to bed at a normal time.Half the time his sleep comes in the late hours of the night that force his eyes to close. It really is not healthy, but nothing seems to make him want to sleep with the way his mind wonders. He needs Harry with him.

Louis just need his sleeping buddy with him. His little spoon. Louis is so used to holding Harry every night in his arms, feeling Harry's warm body under the covers pressed against his, and the kiwi scented conditioner Harry uses in his hair. Louis' grown accustomed to all of that.Now all Louis has is the lingering smell of Harry's body on the covers that are slowly starting to drift away. It's been a week and a half since Harry's been in the hospital, and it seems like the remnants of Harry are slowly fading from the house the longer he's not there.

Louis misses him so much it's driving him crazy. Harry's smile, his laugh, his voice, his dimples, his goofiness, his clumsiness, his love, his body, his smell, his eyes. Damn, his eyes, Louis just wishes they would open already. That's all he wants right now, is to see Harry awake. Louis figures he might as well not get any sleep, considering it's three in the morning, and he's not tired. So he grabs his phone off the night stand and starts scrolling through some of his and Harry's older messages that he had saved. If something were to at least make him smile, it would be the cheesy conversations him and Harry had at the start of their relationship.

  
**June 12, 2009**

 **Unknown:** _Knock Knock_

 **Louis:** _who is this?_

 **Unknown:** _Omg! Knock Knock._

 **Louis:** _fine. who's there?_

 **Unknown:** _Theodore_

 **Louis:** _Theodore who?_ 😒

 **Unknown:** _Theodore wasn't opened, so I knocked!_ ☺️

 **Louis:** _Lemme guess... Harry Styles? :D_

 **Harry Styles:** _heeeey, how'd you know?_

Louis begins laughing at remembering the first conversation he had with Harry. Of course Harry opened the message with a knock knock joke. Typical him. He's such a dork.

  
**July 10, 2009**

 **Louis:** _guess what, guess what, GUESS WHAT???_

 **Harry Styles:** _Hmm, what? (-:_

 **Louis:** _nope, you didn't guess properly._

 **Harry Styles:** _Omg. Fine. You got a tattoo?_

 **Louis:** _WHAT? Never lol_

 **Louis:** _Noooo. I'm coming to Cheshire this weekend to visit Zayn._

 **Harry Styles:** _NO WAY????_ 😅

 **Louis:** _Yup! We can hang out or something._

 **Harry Styles:** _I knew you missed me!! (-;_

 **Louis:** _who wouldn't?(;_

This was the first time Louis ever went down to Cheshire to visit Harry instead of just going for Zayn. It had only been a month since the beach party, and Louis was ready to see Harry again. He now realizes just how already completely gone for the boy he was even when he was only seventeen.

  
**September 29, 2009**

 **My Minnie** ❤️ **:** _Thanks for taking me to the carnival this weekend. It was the best ever!_ 😊❣️

 **Louis:** _I had fun too babe!! Just wait until I take you on our second date._ 😉

 **Louis:** _scratch that. I mean third date. I want our first one to be when you peed on me!!!!_

 **My Minnie** ❤️ **:** _LOUIS STOP THAT OMG!_

 **My Minnie** ❤️ **:** _We just became boyfriends and I already want to break up._ 😒

 **Louis:** _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!_ 💚💚💚

This is the message Harry sent to Louis after their first date on the 28th. It was when Louis was on the train back to Doncaster. Harry claimed he wanted to wait to text Louis until he was out of the city so it wouldn't be weird. Harry had always been a strange one, but oh well. He's cute as it is. Louis' reading is abruptly stopped when his phone starts ringing. 'Gemma Styles,' flashing across the screen. Louis didn't think much of it at first, but then he realizes what time it is, three in the morning and panics. Why else would she be calling?

"Gemma? Gemma? What's wrong? Harry? Is he okay?" 

.•.•. _Flashback_.•.•. 

 _Harry makes  his way through the crowd with Niall and Zayn in tow. He feels a little bad, but he wants to sit on Doncaster's side, not on their school's side. Because well, Harry's boyfriend is playing for Doncaster, and he is the captain._ _Plus Harry's defiantly wearing Louis' jersey, so it willonly make since to support him fromhis side of the stands. Louis is lucky enough to drag Niall and Zayn with him, but Zayn knew everyone on the Doncaster side and said he's always got to go with his hometown, so he didn't mind supporting them. Niall didn't really have anybody else to be with, so itis  them by default._

 _Tonightisthe championship game in London. Doncaster vs. Cheshire. Harry didn't really know much about his own school team, but he knows Louis' team is good. He got to watch a couple of games every now and then, and Louis is super amazing. And defiantly super-hot in his kit._ _"Look there he is. He's being all captain-y," Harry cheers,clapping his hands like a little baby does whenever they see something entertaining._

_Louis isleading his team in warm ups, and Harry findsthat rather attractive. Maybe more so than normal, but Hey, Harry is 16 now and has a very attractive boyfriend. Watching him play football has to be Harry's favorite thing ever._

_"You are such a love struck puppy," Niall teasespoking Harry's side. "How long have you been together?"_

_They all take  their  seats by Doncaster's sidelines, getting as close to the bottom as possible. Harry smiles sheepishly as he bounces a little in his spot, eyes train straight on Louis._ _"Well it's April. Soooo almost 7 months." He giggles, trying super hard not to blush, but he already knew he isfailing. Thinking about how long him and Louis have been together really makes his heart flutter. He didn't think it would work cause of long distance, but it has. They just take a train to see each other whenever they are free._

 _Harry sitsdown in the middle of Zayn and Niall, focusingall his attention on Louis as the game begins. He quicklystartsworking the field with the ball, easily flying past the opposing players._ _"Louis is doing amazing. He really wants to win," Zayn yellsout when halftime finally chimes. Harry smilesproudly as Louis and his team huddle around the bench. He reallyisplaying amazing._

 _He scored 2 goals in the first half, and both times he met Harry's eyes and mouthed, 'for you baby'. Harry's heart dropped every time, and he already came up with the conclusion that butterflies had taken up their residence in my belly.  "_ _He is. I'm so proud," Harry cheersagain._

 _Harry looksout onto the field and seesthe teams dispersing back into their lockers, but Louis makesa detour and comesrunning towards Harry. Harry getsup from the seat and runsover to the open aisle so  he canbe with him privately._ _"Hi, baby," Louiscalls outto Harryas he climbsup the side railing to meet Harry's eyes. Heisa little sweaty, but Harry still cannotfind anything wrong or gross about it._

_"You know, you're playing super good right?" Harry complimentshim, wrapping his arm around Louis' that is holding the railing._

_He blushesand leansin closer to peck Harry's cheek. "I'm playing for you, sweetheart. That's why," he says to Harry  with a wink before giving him another kiss and hopping back to join the team._

_After the game,Louis concludes that he wants to take Harry out on a date. Harry insistedon him going out with his team to celebrate the championship, but he wasbeing cliché again and talking about wanting to be with Harry and no one else, blah blah blah._ _Yeah, Harry complains about it, but he really loves Louis' sappy quotes. Harry all in all just really loves Louis, and he hasn't told him it yet because he always feared in the back of his head that he might have fallen too hard or too fast. Harry concluded that he'll just wait until Louis says it so he's not left in the dust if he says it first. Yeah, good plan._

 _Louis takes  Harry to Clos MaggioreperhisGooglerequest thatsaysitisthe best restaurant in Covent Garden.And at the end, Harry WAS going to pay for Louis, but Louis being stubborndecides totakethe bill away from Harry. They _ _get_ _back to the hotel before the rest of the team, which means_ _it will_ _be easy for Louis to sneak Harry in to spend the night with him. Harry loves going to sleep with him. He_ _holds Harry at night, and Harry is the comfiest when he's_ _in Louis' arms._

_"Let'sdo something silly," Harry chantswhile he runsinto the room, going straight to jumping on the bed.  He _ _beginlaughing hysterically as he makesthe bed squeak with his jumps, throwing his hands in the air and bouncing around. Harry is still hyped up from the game, and from Louis taking him on a romantic date._ _But who could blame him?_

 _Louis is in a good mood, therefore that put Harry in a good mood. Andhe also snogged Harry hard right before they left the restaurant. He left Harry dizzy and in a daze._ _"You're a child you know that?" Louis laughsout,  joining Harry on jumping on the bed. They bounce around together for a few momentsuntil Harry turnsand bouncesstraight into Louis' body._

 _Louis smiles while hesteadies  Harry right with both hands on his hips, their hopping around long forgotten._ _"I want to kiss you," Louis sayslowly, and thiseasily grabs  Harry's attention, his interestpeaking up when Louis licks his lips. Louis pulls Harry's body closer to his, wrapping his arms tightly around Harry's lower back. Harry_ _stops fidgeting around under Louis' holdand looksat him. Heissmiling so Harry, of course smileback. Harry slowly removes himself from Louis' armsand sitsdown on the edge of the bed. Louis follows  his lead, sitting super close to Harry and resting his hand on Harry's thigh._

_"Then kiss me," Harry whispersas he turns his head to bring his mouth closer to Louis'._

_Louis smirksand leansin,connecting his lips straight to Harry'swith his tongue already entering into Harry's mouth. Louis wrapshis hands under Harry's thighs and shifts  the boy up to straddle hislap. Harry squealsa little in his mouth, but hegigglesinto the kiss as Louis bitesdown on Harry'sbottomlipas a reply._

_"You're adorable," He whispers_ _to Harry_ _as he leans_ _back on the bed, bringing Harry down with him so their_ _chests_ _are_ _flushed together. Harry r_ _econnects  his lips with Louis' and startsrocking his body on top of Louis', completely unaware of the fact that what he is doing is making them semi hard. It feelsgood, and Harry startsto ignore the nervous feeling he usually gets when they are in this situation. Harry would normally bail by now, but he feels comfortable, safe, maybe a lot turned on and needy._

 _"Hm, Louis," Harry moansinto his mouthas Louis useshis tongue to trace all the walls in Harry's mouth. Louis' hands travelaround Harry's back and slowly startto shift lower and lower, until he is cupping Harry's arse and squeezing it hard to pull Harry closer to his mouth._ _"Louis," Harry moansagain._

_"Hmm?" Louis mumblesagainst the kiss, sucking on Harry's bottom lip and leaning in to connect their open mouths again._

_Harry smilesinto his kiss and pullsback a bit, Louis' teeth still having a nice little hold of Harry's bottom lip. Louis gigglesand lets his teeth go.  "_ _Knock Knock," Harry says with a smirk._

_Louis rollshis eyesfondly while letting out a soft sigh. His eyes are warm as they look up at Harry, "Who's there, baby?"_

_"Al."_

_"Al who?"_

_"Al give you a kiss if you open this door," Harry giggle as he tries to lean down for another kiss, butLouisstops  him by holding Harry's face in hishands, looking at Harry fondly._

_"I love you," Louis blurtsoutwith a growing smile.  Harry_ _pausesfor a moment. Did he just say-? He did. Louis just told Harry he loved him. Rightafter Harry told him a knock knock joke. Harry must've been frozen for a while because Louis keeps staring at him amusedly, a little worried etched in his face, but when Harry smiles brightly, his face relaxes._

 _"Lou, I love you, too,"  Harry repliesback as he divesdown intoanother kiss with Louis, sneaking his tongue into Louis' mouth and feeling the soft ridges of his palate.  Harry_ _runs  his hands up and down Louis' chest until he reachedthe bottom of Louis' shirt, his fingers beginning to tug the ends. Harry pulls away from the kiss and lookshim in the eye, "Louis."_

_"What, my love?" Louis removeshis hands from Harry's bum and wrapseach hand around Harry's wrist that were playing with the hem of his shirt._

_"I want you," Harry whispers._

_"Are you sure? I know it's your first time, but I want you to be ready." He tells  Harry worriedly._

_Harry smilesdown at him, appreciative that he found a man like Louis.If Harry wasn't sure before, then he defiantly  isnow. Louis has been so patient and careful with Harry that he just wants to prove to Louis how much this all means to him, and how much Harry loves him. "_ _Please, I love you. I trust you."_ _As if to prove his point, Harry lowers his hands to the top of Louis' pants and creep  his hands down inside until he was touching Louis softly._

_"Jesus- Ok baby. We will go slow, yeah?" Louis reachesup to kiss Harry and slowly rolls  them over so heison top. He sinkshis body between Harry's open legs and startsunbuttoning Harry's shirt in an actual record amount of time, never once breaking their kiss. Once all the buttonsare undone, Harry tears Louis' shirt off first and then leans himself up a little so Louis canslide Harry's shirt off his shoulders._

_Next  they work on their pants. Louis' areeasy to get off, but Harry'sarea bit of a task. Louis hasto sadly break the kiss to help Harry get his pants off. Harry chuckles embarrassingly as Louis tugsthem off with a much needed forceand having lifted Harry's bum so he can pull them down all the way._ _After severalminutes, theyarefinally both naked. Louis reachesinto the drawer and pullsout a bottle of lube, prepping hisfingersup before using them to stretch Harry out with gentle words being whispered in Harry's ear._ _He lowershis body until his face was right in between Harry's legs, his fingers dancing around his bum while Louis  kissesup against Harry's thigh._

 _"Oh god, Lou." Harry moans out, closing his eyes tightly and gripping Louis' hair roughly.  Louis_ _islicking Harry all over and using his tongue to enter Harry, along with his fingers to help stretch Harry out good. Itisthe best feeling in the world, and Harry feelslike he  isfloating on cloud 9. _ _"Please- Louis I c-can't.- Now p-please," Harry whines out frustrated, squirming his body around and clenching his legs around Louis' head._

 _Louis pullsback from between Harry's legs, slobber all over his mouth but not seeming to mind as he bendsdown to kiss Harry's lips. Theyarevery wet, but Harry likes the way it feelswhen Louis meets his mouth._ _"Are you sure?" Louis looks  Harry in the eye one more time. Heissuddenly so serious, but Harry didn’t see how he could be. Louis simply just ate Harry out like it was an everyday thing. Harry cannoteven think straight. He isseeing stars right now, and all he wantsis Louis right now._

_"Yes. I love you," Harry pantsout._

_Louis smilesat Harry and getsready to position himself. He twinesboth of Harry's hands together with his and pinsthem next to Harry's head. He leansdown to kiss Harry one more time._ _"I love you too, baby cakes," he whispers against Harry's mouth, and then everythinggoesin slow motion. Like timewants  them to savor every minute of this moment as Louis gives the first push in Harry._

_"Oh god, Louis."_

.•.•.Present Day.•.•.

  Louis runs into the waiting room, ready to run past everyone and into Harry's room, but three bodies hold him back. "Stop, let me through, this isn't fair let me see him." Louis is kicking and screaming, but he is not going anywhere. He doesn't care how he looks, he has to see Harry. He has to see him right now.

"Louis, calm down. Okay, you can't be acting like this," Zayn pulls Louis back down to the chairs and sits next to him. Liam and Niall follow suit.

"Nobody knows what happened, okay?," Niall tries to ease, "Anne just called us and said to get here quickly."

Liam sighs from next to Louis and places a hand on his thigh, "Relax Louis, okay? We know how this looks, but please calm down."

Louis shakes his head and buries himself in to his hands. This can't be happening. Louis starts crying for a good minute, and when the doors to the patient's hallway open, Louis immediately shoots his head up. His eyes immediately connect with Gemma's wet ones.The minute Louis sees her, his heart sinks. This can't be good.

 

* * *

 

 **The Break Up**  

  Louis rushes over to Gemma, who is standing there with tears in her eyes. He reaches to grab onto her arms, making sure his grip is not too tight. Louis just needs something to ground him right now ,and Gemma is the best thing for that."What happened?" Louis immediately questions her, panic written all over Louis' worried eyes.Gemma takes a step back from Louis in losing his grip and takes in a deep breath. Her watery eyes look all around the room, meeting each of the other lad's until finally settling on Louis' again.

"It was just a scare, but _um_ -" She pauses for a moment before completely breaking down on Louis' shoulder. Louis pulls her in closer and rubs a hand on her back, doing his best to calm her down without trying to externally freak her out with how worried he is. By her reaction, Louis is terrified as to know what is going on with Harry.

"What Gems?" Louis asks softly while his heart beats so fast it honestly feels as if it is about to burst from his chest.

"Okay, well his heart it _uh_ \- it stopped," she stutters with a broken sob, burying her head into her hands to hide her cries.

Louis' eyes widen right away as his own heart stops and his legs giving out like jello. The air around him suddenly sounds like white noise, and Louis didn't realize his legs gave out until his bum hits the floor with a thud. Louis stares straight at the wall across him as he fish mouths for more air. Louis hears people speaking above him, but he can't seem to focus on anything right now. Louis feels frozen and unmoved. Until Louis feels arms wrap underneath his own and being pulled up by Liam and Zayn.

"Louis. Louis," is on repeat from everyone around him, but Louis still feels in shock as he tries to say something with no words coming out.It takes a soft slap to Louis' face to finally get him out of his trance. Louis blinks his eyes briefly as he looks to see Gemma standing in front of him with Liam and Zayn on each side of Louis' arm.

"Louis, look at me," She demands, grabbing Louis' face and straightening his head to meet her eyes. "They got the electric shocks, and his heart immediately started beating again. He's back on life support, okay? He can do this."

Louis shakes his head rapidly as his eyes completely fill up with tears and run down the sides of his face. He continues to look straight ahead without meeting anyone's eyes. "His heart st-stopped," Louis stutters nervously, "His heart st-stopped."

"Louis, please," Gemma whines pitifully. She grabs Louis' face again tighter, and his eyes finally snap to hers.

"Why? Why did they even take him off it at first?" Louis asks frantically. He pulls his face back and takes a step away from her while running his fingers through his fringe.

"At first he responded positively to the test, and he was able to go a few days with breathing on his own," she starts, then she sighs defeatedly as she shakes her head in disbelief, "But then the pressure in his brain altered, and it caused his breathing to collapse."

Louis wipes his eyes hastily with the back of his hands before running them down the sides of his face, Please just, let me see him," Louis begs tiredly, seeing her bite the bottom of her lip before he brushes past her to head to Harry's room. 

.•.•. _Flashback.•.•._  

 _Harry paces back and forth in his room frustrated, checking his phone every five seconds. Him and Louis have not been the same these past few monthssince Louis' football team at Uni started up season.  Harry _ _just hasto finish this final year at sixth form before he heads off to Unito be with Louis.Then  he and Louis canfinally live in the same cityand in the sameflat. Buthow the hell are they supposed to make it that far when Louis'stopped talking to Harry?_

 _Louis' messages have shorten and his calls are almost nonexistent.It's hurting Harry. Hurting Harry more than he canever imagine.The most their conversations lead to them arguing. And it's always the same thing onhow Harry apparently 'doesn't trust Louis,' andhow Louis' 'in college now, things are different.'  They_ _'ve been together for about three years now, and all of a sudden it's like they can't even properly communicate with one another anymore. Something that has never been a problem in their relationshipconsidering Louis' lived in Doncaster and Harry in Cheshire._

 _Harry gets it though, Louis is at a University now. He has older friends. He has football. He's living life at party and clubs, but_  Harry  _doesn't see why Louis can't ever take a few minutes to catch up with him._  Louis _ignores Harry's messages half the time,_ _or he_ _usually replies hours later_ _with short words._ _When Harry complains to him about it, it is always, 'I was busy, Harry'. Butwhen the roles are reversed, Louis gets annoyed at Harry whenever he doesn't reply quick enough. It's like Louis gets the card to reply hours after a message, and Harry doesn't. Louis calls it the 'double standard' that he thinks Harry holds over him._

 _It's beenso frustrating for Harry. Louis' beingan assholenow because his friends areassholes.And theworst thing is that theyare all single while Louis' the only one ina relationship. So they have a bad influence over him that is frustrating.  Louis_ _started drinking more alcohol and going out to more parties. And his friends are all pot heads so Louis' taken upon smoking cigarettes and weed._ _All these lead to him having bad attitude and picking fights with Harry until Harry can't take it anymore which results in Harry crying and ignoring his calls._

_But Harry's the one that always gets blamed for these arguments and for his own crying. Louis always says Harry does it to himself.  Louis says he'sa 20 year old college man who doesn't need his 18 year old sixth form boyfriend tellinghim what to do. I_ _t drives Harry insane when he pulls that card on him. Harry only ever wants what's best for Louis, he's not trying to control anything Louis does.Only thing he tries to control is the way Louis treats him horribly, but in the end it's Harry who is at fault._

_Trust. It's what Louis always says. That  Harry needs to trust him. But Louis makes it so hard for Harry when he's always out partyingwith his friends that love to drink and have sex with random people. It's hard to trust him whenever Louis gives Harry vague answers on what he does for his nights out with Louis' friends posting statuses about their wild nights._

Ouch _._

_It's like a massive stab to the heart when Harry thinks about all of this.Sending a brief hesitation in his body that makes it feel as if he's momentarily dead without being able to move._

_"Niall,what if- what if he's done with me?" Harry asks sporadically, stopping his pacing to look at Niall, "I'm still in sixth form, you know? Like what if he found abetterperson to be with? Someone older than me.Someone he isn'tembarrassedto be seen with. Someone who doesn't constantly nag with him about every little thing he does wrong?"   Harry_ _bites his lip as he snatches the Minnie Mouse off the floor from when he threw it across the room. He clutches it tight to his chest as he sits himself next to Niall.  He triesto calm himself downwith deep breaths, suddenly feeling his eyes begin to water, "I text him every night and he hardly replies to me."_

Ouch, again.

_The same pain Harry feelsin my heartis nowdispersingthroughout his upper body. He holds  his hand up to his chest, internally groaning at how painful thestabbing feeling is._

_Niall patshis handon  Harry's knee, causing his gaze toshift to Niall's as Niall says, "Haz, he's at Uni now. He's more busy now than in sixth form. He's taking classes and playing footie, probably a lot to handle right now."_

_Harry rolls his eyes and tosses his hands in the air, "But a simple text though," Harry whines, trying to defend  himself. He feelslike he hasa valid reason to be upset and worried. Him and Louis never fight. Like ever. Three years together, and all of a sudden it's like the fighting will notstop. It's been going on for about four months straight._

Ouch.

_That same pain keeps coming to Harry's heart. Stabbing. Shocking. Dispersing all over his body and lighting a certain kind ofsparkinside Harry.It makes Harry's body still every moment it shoots through him, then leaving him shaking with shivers._

_"It's probably not on purpose, H," Niall triesto reason._

_Harry leans_  his _head_ _on to_ _the Minnie, breathing the object in and letting out a muffled scream, "We used to Skype at least once a week. Long distance has never been a problem, but now it is. Even his first year we managed just perfectly." Harry_ _complains, "And every time we talk, it always ends in an argument. I’m miserable, and I know that every time we talk I just make him...not happy."_

_Niall sighs as he leans his head on top of Harry's, patting his knee gently, "Well,call him again. Try not to argue. Be reasonable with him. Don't head into the conversation with something to complain about. Maybe start with anI miss youoranI love you?"_

_Harry sighs as he realizes_ _this not a bad idea. He guesses every time he did call Louis_ _it was to nag about how irresponsible he was being, or the lack of communication they had. They haven't even as much said I love you to each other since their fighting started. So maybe_ _this can be_ _a good start for them. Harry_ _blows out a raspberry while he pulls hisphonefrom his pocket, dialing Louis' number. It takesa couple ringswhich makes Harry's stomach churn in butterflies,but finally Louis answers._

 _"Louis!" Harry gasp with a small_ _small_ _when Louis_ _answers_ _the_ _call. Harry did not think he would actually answer since it is so late at night._

_"Ah, my ba-baby," Louisslurs out in a drunk haze.  This causes Harry to _ _frown right away when he hears the loud music in the background and the drunk sound in Louis' voice. Harry tries not to get upset, but it is a Wednesday night and Louis is out late and drinking. This is not normal for him._

_"Are you drunk?" Harry asks sternly, no trace of amusement anywhere in his tone. Niallrolls his eyes at Harry which causes Harry to push his shoulders away._

_"Yeah," Louisburps lamely, causing Harry to scrunch his face in disgust, "No, we won our title today. First place baby. Scored 3 goals, of course I did.I'm a badass. You weren't there so you wouldn't have known, but it doesn't matter because WE WON!"_

_Harry scoffs loudly and clenches the phone tighter in his hold. He's frowning as he looks up into the mirror across from his bed and grits his teeth together, "You didn't even tell me that your championship game was today. If you would've called me, then I would've came."_ _Niall sighs as he falls back on the bed. Harry can feel Niall's eyes trained on his face, and Harry can feel his own eyes water with more tears. Harry hates feeling like this. Like he's lost Louis. Louis' new friends have tainted him with drugs and alcohol, and it's like Harry has no idea who Louis is anymore._

 _The phonesuddenly fadesout to lots of laughter, and Louis quickly yelling out shotsto people.  Harry's anger continues to grow as Louis ignores him for the momentjust to take a few more drinks with his friends. Thelaughter then fades out as Harry assumes Louis putting the phone back to his ear to block some of the background noise. _ _"Oh don't worry, sunshine, the only championship sex I'll have tonight is with my hand," he then says bitterly, causing Harry's breath to get stuck in his throat, "You're not here to do it for me. Maybe tell a knock knock joke for old times’ sake?"_

 _There_ _is_ _the_ _familiar_ _pang again to Harry's heart. It_ _feels like_ _a shock this time, spreading from_  his  _heart all the way down to his toe. It makes_  Harry _jump a little at the sudden jolt, and he quickly places a hand on his chest as he takes short, deep breaths._  He  _feelsa lump in his throat and tears streaming down his face.Louis has always been one for teasing, but now he is straight up making fun of Harry. He's using one of the most precious and scariest moments Harry has shared with him, and is turning it in to an insult._

_"You're being a dick to me," Harry cries out, scoffing to himself as he tries to wipe the tears away fast._

_The background noise startsto get loud again, and Harry hearssome shuffling on the other line. Harry can faintly hear Louis cussing in the background causing Harry to frown at a new voice speaking in to the phone, "Hey leave the boy alone. He's getting laid tonight,and hedoesn'tneed his pet cock blocking him."_

_The mystery man startslaughingon the line, and Harrycan  hear Louis telling him to 'shut the fuck up', but Harry didn't care. He canstill hear the lingering sounds of theman telling Louis to 'be free from the leash he has you on,' and other completely degrading and hurtful words about Harry. Louis isn't saying much but cussing him out, and Harry breaks down in sobs at the fact Louis is not defending him whatsoever. Louis _ _used to always attack anyone who would say anything wrong to Harry. Whether with words or with his fist, he used to defend Harry to no ends._ _Niall looksover at Harry and gives  him a sympathetic look.He places a hand on Harry's back and rubs his spine in a soothing manner._

_"Baby? Harry?" Louisquestions frantically through the line._

_Harry closes his eyes briefly and lets out a few more sobs before clutching one hand in the Minnie and standing up abruptly, "Louis Tomlinson, you are anasshole. I'm tired of you treating me like shit and spending every hour of the day drinking or smoking. You are a completely different person now with your new friends, and I cannot keep doing this anymore if you will not spend at least a few minutes talking to your fucking boyfriend and treating me like one.God dammit, Louis."  He _ _ends up chunking the Minnie across the room with Harry's heavy breaths filling up the silence around them. Harry feels Niall stand up as well as he puts his hand on my Harry's again. Harry stares at himself in the mirror and continues to scrunch his face up at how horrendous he looks from crying._

_"Wait, Harry just calm down," Louispleads desperately as the background noise begins to fade out, "Just listen-"_

_"No you listen" Harry snaps, "You have been a dick to me.You never have time to Skype me or simply give me a call anymore because most of your time is spent at parties or at clubs. I'm supposed to be moving in with you once I graduate, but Ireally don't want to anymore if all you do is drink and smoke." Harry_ _pulls his face away from the mirror and goes back to pacing the room, briefly looking up to see Niall's eyes scanning his face, "You completely ignoreme when I try to talk to you. And you hang out with people who try to get you laid when you have a boyfriend whomisses the fuck out of you.Not only that, you let them talk shit about me. You don't even say anything or defend me. You just let them say degrading things about me all the time."_

_Harry can hear Louis' breath stutter as he takes his own deep breath to calm himself down. Harry goes back to sitting on the edge of the bed and looks down at his shoes, "I can't be with you anymore, Louis. Not if you're going to act like thisbecauseit hurts like fuck to know that things between us aren't the same. This isn’t the Louis I fell in love with, and this isn't the one I want to bewith."_

_"Wait, Harry stop," Harry hears Louis frantically say. He faintly hears Louis cussing out someone as he stumbles around on the other line, but Harry's mind and heart is already set on this._

_"I-I'm sorry, Louis," Harry whispers, sobbing quietly to himself, "But I'm breaking up with you."  Harry _ _doesn't have time to hear Louis' reply because he clicks the phone off right away. Harry closes his eyes and lets out a loud scream while he throws his phone across the room.  He _ _buries his head in his hands and completely breaks down. He feels the bed dip beside me, and Niall wraps his arms around Harry and pulls him close to his body. Harry feels the world completely stop around him as his heart stutters a bit from its steady beating._

_That's when Harry notices that Niall's hands are suddenly stiff, and his body is lifeless next to his. Harry shakes his head and cries harder, clutching his heart to make this painful feeling stop._

"Hi, baby."

 _The pain Harry feels in his heart stops suddenly, and his whole body warms up in comfort. Harry shoots his head up from his hands and looks around to see where the voice came from._ _"Don't call me that," Harry yellsup to the ceiling, a frown on his face as his body continues to flow with the sound of Louis' voice._

 _The roomstarts to change again into the blackness.  Harry lets out a deep sigh as he surveys the area around and notices that he is completely alone. No Niall. And definitely no Louis. Harry_ _just allalone with a truly broken heart._

"I love you, sweetheart. You know that right?"

 _Those three words feel so foreign to Harry, but the way they roll off Louis' tongue make his veins bubble with warmth. Harry sits down on the ground and crosses his arms over his chest, shaking my head in disbelief._ _"No you don't," He yells out. Because these words used to be something he heard all the time, and now it's weird hearing them since it has been forever._

"Your heart had a little accident. Kind of stopped working for a bit. Scared the shit out of me, actually."

 _Harry bites his lip while pressing a hand to his chest. The soft thump is slow, and it makes his head a little dizzy, but he frowns as he continues to feel his body react positively to Louis' voice._ _"That's because you ripped it out my chest," Harry concludes, feeling another shock run through his system, "You didn't care about me, and it hurt like hell that you didn't fight for me after I ended the call. Felt like I was going to die. I feel like I'm dying"_

"But I told you once before that I'm not giving up on you, right? I'm with you until the end. Forever and always, yeah?"

 _Harry's heart starts to thump a little faster and he smiles at the memory. An electric shock runs through his body again, and suddenly he feels alive and better, "I do remember. You came to me about a month after our break up, completely clean from the booze and smoking," Harry reminisces, "You looked miserable, but it made me feel_ _better_ _because it lead me to believe you needed me just as much as I need you. I remembering you telling me,"_

"A flower cannot blossom without sunshine, and a man cannot live without love.Please don't make me live without you."

 _Harry laughs wetly as he lays his body down. His hand is still pressing to his chest while he smiles up to the sky. Harry remembers so clearly Louis' miserable face looking at him after the break up, but that cheesy quote lead Harry back to their first date and it was so easy to see the love again._ _"My heart doesn't hurt as much anymore," Harry mumbles. He feels a gush of wind blow throw his hair, and he can sense a body next to his, "It feels betternow."_

 _Harry turns his head and smiles at Louis' body. He lays next to Harry as his hand reaches over to hold his, "Don't scare me like that,"  Louis whispers._ _He has a tear run down his face that makes Harry frown. Harry brings his free hand up to wipe it away before cupping Louis' jaw._

_"I won't," Harry replies, feeling Louis squeeze his hand tighter which makes Harry's fingers tingle with his touch._

_"I can't have you leave me twice," Louis whispers to him, "The first time was scary, but this time I wouldn't have gotten anotherchance."_ _His eyes are watery as they look in to Harry's, and Harry can almost feel Louis' tears on his own face that makes his heart and body crave for more._

_"I'm not going to leave you, Louis. I came back to you once, I'll do it again and again and again if I have to," Harry says softly, scooching himself closer to Louis, "You're the love of my life, and I want you to know that."_

Louis  _smiles weakly at Harry before he's leaning his body over to press his lips to Harry's._  Harry  _hums right away as a warm feeling spreads from where their lips are touching, almost amplifying in way that makes his head spin with love,_

_"Just come back to me, Harry,"isthe last thing Louis saysbefore his body disappears to leave Harry all alone again._

 

* * *

  

**The Move**

.•.•. _Harry's Subconscious_.•.•.

"Hi, it's me Zayn. So Harry listen here, Louis is going crazy. Your family is on the verge of a break down, and Niall has lost it. I need you to do something - anything, babes. I feel like you can hear us. I just wish there is some way for you to respond."

  
_Harry open  his eyes right away when he hear a familiar voice floating around. It doesn't make him feel the same way as when he hears Louis', but there is a sense of familiarity to it that warms  him up. Harry _ _smiles as he turns my head to see Zayn sitting next to him on the ground. He feels like his whole world is lighting up at seeing a friend here to give him company. It's comforting. It's like being at home._

_"Zayn?" Harrygasps in shock. His smile grows wider, and Harry can feel tears in his eyes. He quickly blinks them away as he scoots himself closer to Zayn and sighing when Zayn's arms wrap around him._

"We miss you buddy. I miss you."

 _Harry nuzzles his head against Zayn's shoulder and looks up at him. He's wearing a small pout that makes Harry frown. Harry moves his hand to Zayn's and gently holds on, feeling his fingers tingle right away._ _"I'm right here," Harry whispers, "I'm always here."_

"Look at your curls, man. Have a bit of a bald spot on the side of your head, but they're getting longer. It suits you well."

 _Harry giggles lightly as Zayn's finger start to twirl with his hair. Harry shakes his head and slaps Zayn's hand away, laughing when he frowns at Harry._ _"Hey I'm 20, not a baby,"  Harry teases, but his body is giving himself away as he leans back in for Zayn to play with his hair._

 _Harry remembers for a while he was super insecure about his hair. He really like the curls and thought it looked good, but when Harry wanted to grow it longer he was scared about what people would say. That's when Louis decided he will stand by Harry so Harry could gain more confidence in himself.  Louis _ _decided to grow his own hairout with Harry. His plan was for Harry to realize that he had nothing to be insecure about, and Harry had everything right to be confident in himself. And the best part of it all was to see Louis with long hair because he wore it amazing._

"I hope you wake up soon buddy. I have to go back to Uni, so I won't be seeing you around as much. Winter hols is over, and I must go back to learning. Even though it's shit."

 _Harry suddenly snaps his head over towards Zayn and pouts right away. He clenches on to his shirt tightly and shakes his head quickly, "Don't leave me here alone. I'm scared," Harry cries out to Zayn.  Harry _ _abruptly sits up from his spot and whines when Zayn's body starts to disappear slowly. Harry shakes his head as his hands reach out to grab Zayn, but when he thinks he's about to grip Zayn's shirt, he is suddenly gone._

 _Harry slumps back on the ground and buries his head in to his hands. He hates being in this black room all by himself. It makes his heart feel so empty, and his body so cold. Harry never gets to see anybody here so having Zayn was a moment of comfort and happiness._ _Whycan no body stay here with him?_

.•.•.Reality.•.•.

"Love you, Haz," Zayn whispers to Harry's body. He stares for a moment before he gets up from the chair next to Harry's bed. He lets out a sigh as he leaves the room, running his fingers through his hair as he makes his way to the waiting room. He walks over to Niall and pats his shoulder lightly when he notices he was snoozing. "Your turn Ni," He informs, "I have a class in an hour."

Niall gets up from the chair and pats Zayn’s back. He brushes past the latter and walks in to Harry's room. He has to hold his breath in his throat when his eyes land on Harry's body, immediately making his eyes water at the sight in front of him. He shakily walks to the chair next to Harry's bed and slowly sits down. His hands tremble as they reach for Harry's, and he holds on to him lightly, "Oh Haz," Niall sobs.

.•.•. _Harry's Subconscious_.•.•.

 _Harry snaps  his eyes openagainwhen he hears another familiar sound and a body shuffling close to his. He turns his head and lights up as he sees Niall sitting there happily. Harry _ _smilesbrightly as more tears fill his eyes, "Niall,I miss you," He cries out. Harry leans forward right away and falls straight in to his chest, sobbing happily against his body._

"You've been sleeping for almost 3 weeks buddy. It's time to open your eyes or show some response."

_Harry moves his head around until he's blinking his eyes straight in to Niall's face, "Niall, you can see me right here," he pleads desperately. Harry pulls all the way back now and begins to nervously play with his fingers, scrunching his eyebrows up._

"Please, Harry. I can't stand see you like this. And the doctors keep saying they need you to respond or else - I just really need you to do something. It breaks my heart seeing you like this. And Louis, gosh Louis has me so worried."

 _Harry's heart nearly shatters when he hears Niall mention Louis. He turns his head right away and sees Niall's face. He looks so scared and nervous that it makes Harry's tears finally run freely down his face._ _"Louis?"  he squeaks, biting down on his bottom lip and nervously flicking his eyes all around._

"He's so upset, Harry. He hates leaving your side, and he is always holding your hand. He never lets it go whenever he is in here. Is it one of you guy's weird kinks? Actually...I don't want to know."

 _Harry laughs right away and hits Niall's chest playfully. He shakes his head in amusement as he moves away from Niall to relax on his own, "No Ni. It's just- Well I can't tell you why. It's not the right time to tell."  Harry _ _purses his lips to the side and bringing his hands out in front.  Harry stares at his fingers and feel the growing need to hold Louis' hand. It feels empty right now, and all Harry can think about is Louis' hand in his._

"Just know that you're my best friend in the whole wide world, and I'd do anything to make you better."

 _Niall'seyes start to tear up as his bottom lip trembles. He sniffs loudly while trying to calm his breath, but then he erupts in a big sob that makes Harry's heart feel as if it's breaking for him.  He _ _scoots himself closer until Harry is in Niall's space. Niall wraps Harry up so tightly in his arms that it gives Harry's body some heat that is much needed. Harry places his hands on the sides of Niall's face and feel his tears hit his fingers. Niall gives Harry a broken smile as Harry leans in to give him a hug, breathing in his deep musky scent._

_"Don't cry, Ni," Harry pleads with a weak laugh, feeling Niall's tiny giggles against the side of Harry's neck._

"God, Harry. Do you ever think about the first time we met? Back in primary school."

 _Harry starts laughing loudly as he pulls back form the hug. He begins wiping his eyes and letting out tiny puffs of laughter as he straightens himself up.  Harry _ _scoots his body to sit next to Niall and reaches for his hand. Harry smiles at Niall's face, seeing that he is relaxing a bit more and feeling comfortable. "Of course, how could I forget that?"_

"I stole your cookies."

_"You stole my cookies,"  they repeat at the same time, causing them to laugh again. Niall's laugh echoes more in the air, but the sound eases Harry's muscles and soothes his heart._

"You would not stop crying, and crying, and crying until I finally gave you my juice pouch."

 _Harry scoffs lightly as he pushes Niall's shoulder, "Hey, those cookies were home made by my mum," Hedefends weakly, causing Harry to laugh some more, "And that juice pouch was honestly the best thing ever. Thanks, Ni."_ _Niall rolls his eyes at Harry and pushes his shoulder. Harry giggles and places a hand over the spot Niall just touched and smiles warmly at the feeling. It's like there is a trace of Niall's warmth in the spot that brings Harry's body more to life._  


"Then you looked at me with your big, doe green eyes and stopped crying. I swear you gave me the cheekiest grin I have ever seen in my life, and to this day you still give me that same look ."

_Harry bites his lip as he spreads his legs out in front. He turns his head to see Niall laughing, and Harry starts shaking his head, "The start of an amazing friendship. Niall the food stealer and - ,"_

"Harry the cry baby."

 _Niall starts laughing when Harry let out a loud groan. Niall always reminds Harry that the first time they ever met Harry was a crying mess. And Niall knows how much Harry hates that nickname even though he is so proud that he came up with it. But truth be told, if it wasn't for Harry's crying, he wouldn't have found an amazing friend like Niall. Harry will_ _never admit to this though._

_"Shut up," Harry yells out lamely.  Niall continues to laugh beside him, and Harry turns to punch him in the arm. Niall continues to laugh at Harry, and Harry ends up rolling his eyes and slumping in his spot with a hidden smile that I have to bite back._

_As much as Niall is annoying, Harry cannot be more than happy to have him there with him. Harry feels as if he hasn't seen him or the others since forever, and it is nice to have this sense of home circling around him._ _But then just like Zayn, Niall starts to fade away. Harry's head perks up right away, and he shifts his body closer to Niall's. Harry already feels tears in his eyes again as he starts mumbling a mantra of 'No'._

"Well, buddy. I guess Liam needs his turn to come talk to you before our classes."

 _Harry lets out a shaky breath as Niall reaches for his hand again. He gives Harry a tight squeeze that leaves a lingering feeling when he lets go.  Harry _ _stands up right away when Niall gets up to start walking. Harry's tears finally fall down his face, and he ends up chasing Niall down the black room, growing frustrated when his body continues to fade._

 _"Don't leave me, too. Everyone is leaving me here alone," Harry cries out, reaching for Niall's shirt that feels miles away. Harry's tired of it. He hate it. "Get me out ofhere," He pleads._ _Right when Harry gets his fingertips touching the hem of Niall's shirt, his body is completely gone. Harry lets out a defeated cryand slumps on to his knees. He thenburies  his head into his hands andlets out pitiful sobs that echo throughout the room._

"Harry?"

 _Harry's head snaps up right away when he hears another familiar voice, and he smiles right away when he notices who is in front of him. The loneliness Harry had felt is washed away with comfort, and he runs over to Liam's body and crash him in a big hug._ _"Liam," Harry cheers, snuggling close to him, "You're here."_

"Hey, Hazza. I'm here. Not so sure what to say right now if I'm being honest."

 _Liamlaughs nervously as he places his hands behind his back. He wonders aimlessly around Harry while scuffing his shoe on the floor, his teeth having a tight hold on his bottom lip.  "_ _Hey, don't be nervous," Harry says calmly, moving to stand next to him, "It's just me here. You know you can talk to me about anything."_ _Liam smiles weakly and nods his head. He wraps Harry up in his arms and lets out a loud sigh, the warmness of his breath running down Harry's neck and tingling my toes._

"I wish I could say the right words to get you to make any type of movement, just to let me know that you will wake up soon."

 _Harry blows a raspberry out his lips and turn to face him. He gently cups the sides of Liam's jaw and make his eyes look right in to Harry's. Harry gives him a weak smile and sighs, blinking a couple of times when he feels tears start to rise.  "_ _I'mawake, Liam. Just look at me," Harry pleads desperately, seeing Liam shake his head, "I promise I'm wide awake. I need you to trust me."_ _Liam offers Harry a smile and decides to sit on the ground. He beckons Harry over to the spot next to him, and Harry plops down._

"I'm going to tell you a secret, but you cannot get mad. Louis is so crazily in love with you if you haven't already known. He's been wearing your clothes all the time and using your wash. He's practically a midget size Harry right now."

 _Harry blushes right away as Liam starts laughing wetly. He feels his own laughter start to rise, and he cannot help but smile. Harry always knew Louis liked wearing his shirts to bed because they were relatively bigger on him._ _But thinking about the fact that Louis is using all Harry's stuff because he loves Harry makes his heart feel so warm and happy. Harry can picture Louis trying to grab anything that reminds him of Harry just to keep a hold of._

_"I miss him," Harry then confesses sadly, staring straight at the ground with a sudden pout._

"Hm, speak of the devil."

 _Liam's voice sounds faded, and only then does Harry realize that his body is slowly disappearing. Harry snaps his eyes over to Liam and begins growing frantic as he tries to reach for him, but now it seems like Liam is miles away from his body.  Harry _ _wants to scream and yell. He wants to cry and break down, but he feels frozen in his spot unable to move. Harry lets out a pitiful whimper at the empty black room that he's in, but suddenly the whole place starts to spin around in a windy haze._

_Then there is a sudden stop, and Harry is standing right in the middle of his and Louis' flat in London. Louis is walking through the front door with two boxes stacked on top of each other labeled 'Harreh's Shit', and Harry realizes that this is the day he is moving in with Louis._

_"Hey you booger," Louis calls out with his face hidden, "Justbecause I'm all muscular and completely fit doesn't mean you leave mewithall the moving," he complains, peaking his head out from the boxes._

_Harry bites his lip as he springs up from the couch he was suddenly sitting on. He grabs the top box from Louis and offers him a lame apologetic smile, "Sorry babe," He giggles, "I just got a bit distracted is all."  Harry _ _sets the box on the floor next to where he's standing and watches as Louis maneuvers around Harry's shit thats all over the room, to place his box by the couch. Harry smile as he stares at the way Louis' back flexes when setting down the heavy object, and the way his leg muscles contract when squatting._

 _Once Louis hands are free, he turns around and smirks at Harry. Harry doesn't realize Louis is walking closer to him until Louis' hands are cupping the sides of Harry's face. Louis giggles as his finger reaches out to pull my bottom lip from where it is been bitten by my teeth. Damn, Harry never knew Louis moving his stuff in could be so hot._

_"Take a picture it'll last longer," Louis teases while leaning his body closer to Harry's.  Louis' _ _hands then sneak to around Harry's waist as his fingers trail up underneath his shirt. Harry bites his lip again as he moves his arms to around Louis' neck, feeling slight droplets of sweat curling underneath his hair._

 _"I told you I got distracted," Harry says lowly, clenching Louis' baby hairs in his fingers and pulling Louis flushed against his body, "But come to think of it, I wouldn't mind if you were my distraction."  Louis _ _smiles at Harry smugly as he pulls off his body some. One of Harry's hands trails to Louis' chest while his fingers begin tapping against Louis' tattoo. Louis raises his eyebrows at Harry while he moves to grab Harry's ass, licking his lips while Harry shimmies his hips in Louis' hold._

_"If onlyyou...."  Harry trails off suggestively._

_Louis continues to stare at Harry so Harry offers a shrug. He pulls back from Louis' body and is ready to turn around to leave, but then Louis grips Harry's forearm and spins Harry to face him again. Louis' hands go directly under Harry's legs as his fingers dig into Harry's thighs. Louis lifts him up right away as Harry wraps his legs around Louis' waist for him to hold Harry up.  "_ _Was this your sly way of trying to seduce me?"  Louis teases, slipping his hands down the back of Harry's shorts._

 _Harry smirks as he leans his head forward to Louis'. He presses a light kiss to Louis' lips then trail his mouth down to the side of Louis' neck.  Harry lets his tongue lap around Louis' ear before connecting his lips to the juncture of Louis' neck and shoulder. Louis _ _closes his eyes briefly and lets out a breathy moan before pushing Harry's back up against a wall to support his weight."How about we try out the new couch?" Louis whispers in between gasps, pulling Harry's head back to look in to his eyes._

 _Harry doesn't even have time to answer before Louis' tossing him on the cushions of the couch and yanking their clothes off. And Harry can already tell with the way their bodies are so connected and how their smiles are so wide, that them living together is the best thing ever. They make love quick and rough on the couch, enjoying their moment together and the embrace the high they feel from Harry moving in._

_Once they finish, they both sit on the couch tangling their legs together. Harry leans against Louis' chest with a big blanket covering their naked lower halves. Louis' hand begins aimlessly tracing patterns on Harry's bare arm.  "_ _I love move in day," Harry says blissfully, snuggling underneath Louis' neck and feeling Louis laugh quietly._

_"Me, too," he whispers against Harry's head, "I'm glad we are backtogether."_

_Harry bites his lip when he feels that goofy grin start to appear on his face. He shifts his head around so that he can look up at Louis, blushing when he realizes Louis' already staring down at him, "I'm glad, too. I love you so much."  Harry _ _arches himself up to press a light kiss to Louis' lips as his hand rests on the side of Louis' jaw. Harry moves his legs to where they are tossed over Louis', and he wraps his arm around Louis' waist as Louis places a hand on Harry's knee._

_"I love you too, sweetheart," he mumbles against Harry's mouth, "I promise I won't act like andick ever again. I don't even have a reason why-"_

_He starts nervously laughing which causes Harry to smile. Harry shakes his head fondly and quickly presses another kiss to his lips, "Yeah. You were adick head,"  Harry teases him to lighten up the mood._

_Louisfinally relaxes and begins laughing. He reaches for Harry's hand and holds it firmly in his, and that is when everything freezes. Louis' hold feels so warm and electric. When he brings Harry's hand up to his lips and presses kisses to each knuckle, Harry can feel the lingering touch of where Louis' mouth presses to his skin.  Harry _ _closes his eyes as he feels Louis wrap his fingers around my hand. Harry can sense the room shifting again as they become stuck in their place, and where their hands are connected makes Harry feel whole and warm._

"Hi, baby. School has started back up so the lads won't be able to visit as much. But don't worry your pretty little head because I made sure your professors knew what was going on."

_Harry opens his eyes again and see that Louis is smiling at him. His blue eyes are sparkling, and he squeezes his hand tighter in Harry's hold."You're the best," Harry tells him fondly, seeing that cheeky smile on his face; the one that makes crinkles by his eyes._

"I came to tell you good news though. I talked to the nurse about letting me stay here with you, and she said I am allowed to because of our relationship. I can hold your hand all night long, baby."

 _Harry's face breaks out into the biggest smile, and he jumps up from the couch. Louis smiles at Harry as he plops down on his lap and wrapping his whole body around Louis in a hug. Louis laughs and squeezes Harry tight, Harry's eyes filling with happy tears as he snuggles close to Louis. "_ _You're not leaving me?" Harry cries out, "You're staying here with me?"_

_Harry pulls his face back to cup the sides of Louis' face. Harry continues to let his smile grow because he will no longer be alone in this black room. Harry will finally get to be with Louis and not feel so empty and cold all the time. Louis'll hold Harry's hand all night along._

"I'll be here, sunshine. Maybe I can finally get a good sleep knowing you'll be right here next to me, yeah?"

 _Harry laughs wetly as he snuggles down into Louis' lap. He knows Louis loves when he makes himself smaller for Louis' sake, so Harry does just that as he rests up against Louis' chest. Harry feels Louis' fingers carding through his hair that makes his eyelids start to feel heavy. "_ _I'm so happy you're staying here with me," Harry mumbles sleepy, a smile on his face as his heart heats up with warmth, "I'm so lonely, and I miss you a lot."_

"I miss you, baby. I'm just waiting for the day when you finally open those pretty green eyes of yours."

 

* * *

  

**The Dream**

 .•.•. _Harry's Subconscious_.•.•.

 _Louis holds Harry's hand as he travels in circles around the endless black room. Harry is not really sure where he is or where they are going, but the typical black room suddenly makes him feel comfortable. Safe even._ _Maybe a little at home._ _Louis wasn't lying when he said that he will be staying with Harry. Ever since then, he's been by Harry's side the whole time. Always holding his hand tightly, brushing Harry's curls from his face, or simply leaning over to kiss his lips._

 _And each time Louis does those things to Harry, he leaves that lingering feeling against Harry's body that makes it feel so surreal._ _This is the most Harry has ever felt safe and comfortable in his life. Harry feels as if everything is normal, and it's just him and Louis against the world. Sometimes Harry wishes they can be at their flat in London, but as long as he has Louis by his side no matter where they are then they're good._

 _Louis makes Harry feel loved and at peace. He makes Harry's heart feel whole and happy. Makes his body feel tingly and warm. He makes Harry feel alive._ _"What are you thinking about, doll?" Louis questions in the midst of the silence._

 _Louis stops walking them so he can turn Harry's body to face his. He wraps his arms tight around Harry's waist as he pulls him close to his chest. Louis' hands sneak underneath Harry's shirt as he lets his fingers tap against the bumps of Harry's spine, nudging his nose lightly against Harry's.  Harry _ _smiles right away and lets his body fall lax against Louis', knowing that Louis will support him. Harry kisses Louis' lips and lets their mouths rest together before pulling back. Harry notices the glimmer in Louis' blue eyes and how fiery his hands feel against Harry's skin. And then the next thing Harry notices, is the room around them slowly starting to turn white._

 _Harry looks around briefly to see how stark white it is. Almost to the point where it's blinding, and it makes his heart jump a little bit. It's completely different to the dark and empty black room he's always in. This feels safe. This feels like a new beginning._ _"Nothing.I justlove you is all," Harry whispers back to him. He offers Louis a small smile as Harry's arms wrap around Louis' neck. He lets his fingers twirl against the hair at the back of Louis' neck and breathes in his musky scent._

_Louis laughs lightly and kisses Harry's lips quickly, "Well, that surely is not nothing now is it, dear?"He teases._

_Harry gives a breathy laugh while shaking his head. He looks up in to Louis' eyes and gets lost when he sees Louis staring so lovingly at his own. Louis' eyes are practically sparkling and reflecting the light from the room._ _But then Harry notices something. He takes his eyes off of Louis and looks around the room to notice that everything around them is simply dim. The only source of light in the room that is being emitted is from Harry and Louis. Harry furrows his eyebrows and turns to Louis, now understanding why Louis' eyes are so bright and shiny right now._

 _"I don't get it," Harry breaths out, feeling Louis tighten his hold around Harry's waist._ _Louisgives Harry a sympathetic smile before he moves his arms to where he is holding Harry's hand. He walks them over to the side, and he sits down on the ground. He opens his legs and beckons Harry to sit in between them, then wrapping his arms around Harry's waist to pull Harry's back to his chest._

_"What are you confused about?"Louis questions lightly, resting his chin on top of Harry's head._

_"Everything," Harry starts, shaking his head, "I don'tremember this memory happening. Does that make sense?"_

_Louis nods his head, "That's because you'refinally thinking. You're using your brain to formulate your own scene."_

_Harry turns his head to face Louis, confusion evident in his features. All those memories he had about him and Louis had seem so real and in the moment. He never thought that his brain was basically on autopilot for him._ _And every time Harry's ended up in the black room, Harry's never understood why. He could hear the voices from his friends and family, and they sounded so real to his ears. It felt like they could talk to him, but he couldn't talk to them._

_Now being in this white room, Harry does feel different. It feels like Harry can finally talk to them, can actually think for himself. It feels like the hope Harry has been needing to escape these rooms is finally there._

_"Istill don't understand," Harry complains pitifully._

_"You've been havingflashbacks. Something thathasalready happened that doesn't require your brain to formulate the details on its own," Louis explains slowly, "It's like watching a movie without having to think because your brain was unable to do so."_

_Harry bites his lip and continues to stare at Louis, "Then why am I always in the black room at the end of a flashback?"_

_"That's because by the end of the flashbackit gives you something to come back to.It reminds you why you're still here. It's where youmind opens up and you can hear your friends talk to you from the outside world."_

_"Outside world?" Harry questions._

_Louis nods his head as he places his hand on the back of Harry's head, "Yeah,where all your friends and family are.The black room is where you can hear what they say to you, but you have no way of responding to them while you're like this."_

_Harry bites his lip and quickly looks down at his lap. Harry's head feels a little woozy, and he can suddenly feel slight pain in his right arm all of sudden. Harry didn't realize there was something wrong with him. He shakes his head frantically and turns to look at Louis again._ _"Like what?" Harry hesitantly asks._

_"In a coma," Louis states bluntly._

_Harry physically tenses and triesto squirm away from Louis, but Louis keepshis tight hold on him.  Louis refuses to let Harry go as Harry lets out a tiny whimper to break free. Harry's head starts thumping loudly, and his shoulder has a searing pain. Harry's stomach is on fire, and his chest feels tightened._ _"A c-coma?" Harry breathes out frantically._

_"Relax,baby," Louis then soothes. He places a hand on Harry's stomach and starts rubbing patterns softly. He pulls Harry back against his chest and places kisses against Harry's face to get him to calm down."You're letting yourself give reasons to come back to the outside world with all these flashbacks.Your body doesn't want to give up."_

_"I can't control that," Harry wails out. He finally feels the muscles in his back relax, and he can slump against Louis now as the pain he felt before starts to dissipate._

_Louis laughs fondly and pulls Harry back to lay down with him, "That's because your body doesn't have a reason to give up, it has a reason to stay. It's giving you the motivation to finally wake up and go back to the amazing life you have," he explains, "All you need is that right memory to get you to work your brain to open your eyes."_

_"My eyes are open," Harry whispers to him. He blinks over at Louis to prove his point, and he laughs again as Louis kisses the tip of his nose._

_"In here yes," Louis motionsto the room around him, "but not in here," he lightly taps  Harry's head. "It's what being in a coma means."_

_Harry lets out a hum and presses his ear against Louis' chest to listen to his heartbeat. Harry's fingers curl around the hem of Louis' shirt, and Harry lets his nose rest up against Louis' neck. "So what's up with the white room then?"_

_"The white roommeans you are finally using your brain. You are now in control of what you are thinking and saying," Louis hums to Harry, smiling down at his curiously wide eyes, "Your brain is slowly beginning to work again. You just need to continue to do this."_

_"So my eyes are almost open?" Harry asks hopefully. He bites his lip to suppress the smile and not get too over his head, but the thought of finally being in the outside world makes him feel giddy.  Harry _ _doesn't want to be in a coma. He doesn't want to be stuck in these colorful rooms. He wants to see his friends and go out drinking with them. He wants his family to give him hugs and support. He wants to be with Louis and be able to do what boyfriends should be doing._

_Harry just needs that one moment to make him open his eyes. Harry needs the thing to snap him back to reality to get him to see his people again. Harry wants to be free and feel alive again. He wants to be himself._

_"Yeah. They're almost opened,sunshine," Louis whispersto Harry._

 

* * *

  

** T** **he ** ** Gift **

It is another rainy day in London that makes Louis feel sluggish and lazy. Thankfully there hasn't been any snow in the past couple of weeks, just mildly harsh winds that nip coldly at Louis' nose. Today, Anne wants to take Louis to the coffee shop to warm his body up and get his mind off of Harry. She says Louis' been too hold up next to Harry's bed, and he really needs to get out for some fresh air. The coffee is to help from their bodies freezing.

It took a while for Anne to convince Louis to go out with her. Ever since the nurses let Louis stay with Harry, he simply couldn't leave his side. It eases Louis' body being able to watch the nurses treat Harry and hope that he will finally wake up. Louis just has to make sure with his own eyes that Harry is healing and getting better.The main reason Louis is able to drag himself away from Harry is because the nurses want to run tests on his head. Since Harry's body is showing improvements and the pressure on his brain decreased, they want to see more x-rays.

Anne holds the door open for Louis once they walk to the front door. She goes over to the counter and places both of their orders before finding a table by the window. Louis lets out a sigh as he slumps in the seat across from her. She looks up at Louis and offers one of her warm smiles that makes his stomach twist. She and Harry look so much alike. They have almost the same smile they give when they are not sure what to do.

Louis has to look away from her face so he doesn't get stuck in his typical Harry daze. Sometimes it's hard for him to be around Anne and Gemma because they resemble Harry so much, and it makes Louis miss Harry even more. Louis' heart can only take so much pain before he breaks down.

"Louis, dear," Anne whispers lightly, grabbing Louis' attention, "I know this is hard for you, but don't you think it's time to go back home so you don't miss any classes?" The waitress stops by shortly to drop their teas and bread off. Anne takes a sip from hers and looks questionably at Louis. Louis nervously reaches for his bread and begins picking the ends of the crust.

"Well," He starts, tossing a small piece in his mouth, "I have been doing my classes. I've emailed both our professors with doctor's proof, but for now I've been doing my stuff online. I have some friends in my classes as well who have been helping me out."

She smiles at Louis in almost relief, and Louis can see her relax in her spot, "Good, I'm glad to hear you're still doing your work." Louis smiles weakly before his body slumps. He grabs the warm tea and holds it tight in his hands while staring at the bread on the table. Anne begins tapping her fingers against the rim of the cup and clears her throat in the midst of the awkward silence."He loves you, Louis," she suddenly says. Louis looks up from the bread right away and sees a small smile on her face, "He called me, I'm assuming before the accident happened, to tell me he just got a package."

Louis slumps his arms on the table and rests my head on top of his hands. Harry blinks his eyes fast when he feel tears and lets out a big sigh, "Yeah, I remember when he left to get that. Shouldn't have let him."She looks at Louis for a moment before a genuine grin makes its way on her face. Louis feels his heart skip a beat when he catches glimpses of Harry on her face, and seeing her like this makes Louis feel slightly better. Her smile wraps Louis up in warmth and comfort, and it easily loosens his muscles more.

"The package was a gift for you," she continues, "Apparently a 'thank you and I'm in love with you' sort of gift. Not sure what he was thanking you for, but it was sweet," she says sweetly.

It makes Louis' lips curve up a little, and he scoots forward in the seat. Louis clasps his hands together on the table and bounces his leg anxiously, "Where's the package?" he questions, "Actually where is his car and everything?"

Anne bites her lip nervously for a second and looks away before turning back to shrug her shoulders, "Don't worry, dear. After they inspected the car, me and Robin went down last week to retrieve everything," she then sighs heavily, "Car is completely totaled." Louis immediately cringes and drops back against the chair. He closes his eyes and tries not to imagine Harry unconscious in a crushed up car. He never really wanted to know how the accident happened or how horrid he must had looked.

"I have the package, though. Didn't receive any damage thankfully," she then says as Louis' eyes were beginning to water up, "Would you like to-" She lingers the last part. She reaches in her purse and pulls out a package.

Louis hesitantly reaches for the box and places it on the table down in front of him. Louis stares at it for a while since this is the last thing Harry had before he got in the accident, and Louis feels more tears in his eyes. He blinks a couple of times and looks up at Anne, seeing her nod supporting at Louis.So Louis reaches down and begins to open the box.

.•.•. _Flashback_.•.•.

 _This New Year’s Eve Harry and Louis decide to do something different. Normally they will host a party or attend one, but they wanted to spend the night together at a fancy reservation.  Throughout the whole day, they explored London and acted as tourist so that by night time they can settle with a dinner under the fireworks. _ _The reasoning behind having a date night for NYE was because Louis had a big party for his 22nd birthday with all their friends and family.  They ended up going ice skating, visiting the London Eye, then settling with red wine and steak for dinner._

_Once they got back to their place after the dinner, it was half past midnight, and Harry was craving Louis in more ways than one. Harry has this major turn on for when Louis does romantic things like this without expecting anything in return, so Harry couldn't keep his hands off of Louis all night.It was honestly the best New Year’s Eve ever._

_That'swhy on this fine morning post New Year’s Eve, Harry wakes up happily. It's six in the morning, and Louis is still curled up with Harry's pillow on the bed.  Louis' hair is messy from sleep and sex, and his back flexes with every breath he takes. Louis _ _hops off the bed carefully and avoids waking him up. He grumbles sleepily around on the bed, and Harry giggles lightly as he presses a kiss to Louis' forehead. Harry then strides over towards the dresser and pulls out his extra-large Minnie Mouse shirt Louis had gotten him a while ago._

 _The jumper reaches about mid-thigh, which is why Louis goes nuts when Harry wears it.  Harry smiles at the thought and reaches to grab some boy short panties to pull up his legs. He checks himself out in the mirror and blushes before rushing out the room. Harry _ _rushes to the kitchen and decides to make Louis breakfast in bed. And although there are other things he'd rather do in bed with him, Harry figures to start the New Year with his favorite pancakes is a way to go._

 _Harry gets the majority of the ingredients on the counter while turning on the radio before going back to the pantry. He scans each shelf while humming until he sees the needed sprinkles on the top shelf. He lets out a small groan as he stands on his tippy toes to grab it, but the top is not screwed on right so it splatters all over the floor. Harry_ _lets out another groan as he walks over to grab the broom from against the wall. Harry turns around as he gets the bristles to touch the floor when the song on the stereo changes to one of his favorites. Harry pauses in his spot and closes his eyes right away, bringing the broom stick close to his mouth to use as a microphone._

 _"I got chills, they're multiplying," Harry sings out loud, smiling wide, "And I'm losing control."_ _Harry starts shimming his hips side to side as he begins to lazily sweep the floor. He continues to dance to the beat of the song and laughs as he sings along. This is probably one of his and Louis' favorite songs from their favorite movie, and it's probably one of the reasons why Harry wants to be with Louis forever._

 _"You better shape up,"  Harry continues. He tosses the broom from side to side before bringing it back to his mouth, "Cause I need aman.And my heart is set yooouuuu." Harry _ _slowly starts to turn as he sings the next verse.  Harry's finger is pointing straight ahead as he keeps the broom close to his body. Harry immediately jumps in his spot when he's completely turned all the way around facing the doorway with Louis standing there with a smirk on his face._

_"Having fun, sweetheart?"Louis questions as he crosses his arms over his chest._

_Harry stands there dumbfounded for a moment before he shrugs his shoulders and sashays his way towards Louis. His fingers grip the waistline of Louis' pajama pants, and he pulls him closer towards the kitchen. The broom in Harry's hand drops, and he then places them on Louis' shoulders instead._ _"You're the one that I want. Ooh Ooh Ooh, honey" Harrysings to Louis cheekily. Louis rolls his eyes at Harry as I turn around and shimmy myself opposite to where he is facing,causing a huge smile to form on his face._

 _"The one that I want," Harry continues._ _He starts to do the shimmy before he pushes his back against Louis' chest. Louis' arms immediately wrap around Harry's waist as he pulls him in tighter. Louis helps Harry move to the beat of the song as Harry's hips shake against his own, causing Harry's head to drop back on Louis' shoulder._

 _"The one that I need. Oh, yes indeed." Harry pulls himself away from Louis and turns to face him. He is still staring at Harry with that cheeky smile, and Harry ends up smirking at Louis as he starts to back away.  Harry _ _continues moving his hips as his feet keep shuffling backwards. Harry brings his finger up and motions for Louis to follow, and Louis huffs teasingly before following him slowly. When Louis gets close enough, he grips Harry's waist and holds him in place, biting his lip._

_"Marry me,"  Louis yells out when the song is over. Harry's eyes widen right away, and he feels his body go completely still in Louis' hold._

_"What?" Harry breathes. His mouth opens and closes with a smile, and Harry feels tears in his eyes as Louis starts to laugh at his reaction. Harry brings his hand up to his face and covers his mouth when he realizes Louis is getting down on one knee.  Louis_ _coughs nervously before looking up at Harry through his long eyelashes. His hand reaches out for Harry's hip and holds him in place as he smiles up at Harry._

_"Harry, the minute I heard you signing Grease from all the way upstairs, my first instinct was to grab the ring I had picked out for you about a couple months ago," he starts, causing Harry to laugh wetly, "Then the minute I saw you downstairs dancing with a broom in the kitchen with sprinkles all over the ground- I knew it was time for me to finally do this."_

_Harry's breathing starts to come out shaky, and he can't stop laughing and crying. Harry's shaking his head in shock as Louis turns his body to reach into his pajama pockets.  Harry _ _suddenly feels everything around him stop in time, and the only thing moving is himself. There is a sudden rush of warmth coating his hand as if it's being held, and when he looks up at the ceiling and blinks a couple of times, he can almost make out Louis' figure._

.•.•.Present Day.•.•. 

"Hi, baby," Louis whispers as he smiles down at Harry's sleeping figure. He always wondered what Harry is thinking while being like this. Was it of Louis? His childhood? Does he even think at all? Louis grabs Harry's left hand and kisses his knuckles a couple of times before pressing it close to his chest, "I got your package." He laughs wetly, rubbing his eyes from the little tears forming, "You're seriously a dork. Did you really [customize Mickey and Minnie shirts](https://em.wattpad.com/45c2fb908be220f424885eff5a35d1a78b7fd905/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f7647663950354a57626a496130773d3d2d3238303130323433372e313435653832366630306466393737613631343035323333383337372e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)? Is this what it's gonna be like when we get married, my love?"

Each shirt is white with either a Mickey or Minnie. Louis has the words " _I'm with"_ on the front with Minnie's signature polka dot bow underneath. The back of the shirt has Mickey Mouse with his back printed the material and his hand reaching past the right side of the shirt so it's like he is holding hands with something.Harry's is white as well and has the same writing of _"I'm with,"_ but he has Mickey Mouse's signature red shorts underneath the worlds. His back is the same as Louis', but he has Minnie with her back facing and hands reaching the left side of the shirt.

If they were to stand next to each other, it would look like Mickey and Minnie were holding hands. This makes Harry love this boy even more than he thought could ever be possible. He laughs to himself as he looks at the shirt again, shaking his head fondly, "Currently wearing mine right now if I'm being honest." Louis lets out a sigh and then smiles at the other present Harry got him that is hanging around his neck. 

 "And the [locket](https://em.wattpad.com/5d658fa2e351725cac4e8ff89cc58a5000be6d03/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f595249617a57477668642d6142673d3d2d3238303130323433372e313435653833363730643466376261353332333933313130323331342e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280), I'm wearing that, too," Louis admits with a smile, "Although the pictures you chose of me are quite horrid. You look beautiful as always." Louis unconsciously brings his hand down to hold the locket and begins twirling the pendant between his fingers. Louis rests his chin on the end of Harry's bed and continues to stare at the side of his face.

Harry gave Louis a long chain necklace with an oval pendant that can open and close for something to be put inside. The front of the pendant had his and Harry's name engraved in a cursive writing.Inside the pendant Harry had picked out two pictures. The left side is a selfie they took when they were just 16 and 17 years old. Louis believes it was the one they took after their first date.

The one on the right is a picture that they actually took recently. It was New Year’s Eve night after the dinner they had under the fireworks. They were dressed up and looked proper, so Harry of course wanted to take a selfie.  Louis' sighs dreamily as he brings his free hand up to Harry's face. Louis runs his knuckles down the side of Harry's cheek and smiles, "I love you so much, Harry." He brushes a few curls from the sides of Harry's face and then goes back to focus on his hand.

Louis picks Harry's left one up and holds it close to his face. Louis' free hand comes to play with his ring finger, and he begins to twiddle the engagement ring around and starts to remember every single word he proposed to Harry with.

.•.•. _Flashback_.•.•. 

_Louis finally grabs the black velvet box from his pocket and holds it out in front of him. His other hand comes up to hold on to Harry's, and he laces their fingers together. "I love you so much, Harry," he begins._

"I love you so much, Harry."

 _Harry takes in a deep breath as the echo of his voice travels around the whole room. Harry smiles wide as he stares into Louis' beautiful blue eyes, and Harry doesn't even notice when the room starts to change around them again.  T_ _here is like a line that runs on the ground between him and Louis. Louis' side is all black like the room Harry is typically in. Harry's side remains the kitchen, and he focuses on Louis instead of the weird transformation going on._

"I have to start off with how glad I am that I was stood next to you at the urinals. If I had to get someone's pee splashed on me, I'd rather have it be the person I'm marrying than some random stranger ."

 _Harry lets out a loud laugh and lightly hits Louis' chest. Harry shakes his head and quickly wipes his eyes before settling them back on Louis. He honestly loves how Louis always brings the first time the met up every time they hit a milestone in their relationship._ _He did it on their first anniversary. After their first date. The morning after the first time they had sex. Even now, when he's proposing to Harry. Harry only wonders if it will be mentioned in the wedding now._

_"You Buggar," Harry complains lightly._

_Louisbreaks out into the biggest grin ever that makes his teeth show and eyes squint. Harry's body relaxes when Louis starts to laugh, because the sound is as if it's circulating Harry's head and suffocating him with all things Louis.  Louis _ _takes in deep breath then. His eyes train on the floor for a few minutes before he clears his throat and looks back up at Harry. Harry gives him an encouraging nod that gets Louis to smile, finally continuing on with his speech._

"Someone once said, 'We're all a little weird, and life's a little weird. And when we find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours, we join up with them and fall in a mutual weirdness and call it love.'"

 _Harry's wet laughter continue to bubble out as Louis smirks at him. Harry shakes his head fondly and drops his head back to the ceiling while letting out a big groan, "Of course you would find something to quote," he teases. Louis_ _laughs as he presses a kiss to Harry's wrist. Louis tugs on Harry's hand to gain his attention again, and Harry quickly looks down and wipes his tears away before smiling up at Louis._

"Harry, you have given me the best 5 years of my life. You taught me how to open up and embrace every aspect of me that I had always closed off. You opened that door. You taught me how to laugh at myself, to make light of things, to give back to people. You taught me how to keep a permanent smile on my face and what it's like to be so in love with someone it consumes every part of your body. You're my first thought in the morning and my last thought before I fall asleep. I have completely, one hundred percent fallen in love with you. I feel your pain, I feel your sadness, I feel everything you feel because you have become so a part of me that you have become my person."

 _Louis takes a minute to pause and catch his breath. He looks down at the box in his hand and nods to himself as if giving himself the go to keep going._ _He looks up at Harry and gives him a wearily smile before he lets go of his hand to finally open the box. Louis gets just the top of the lid open when Harry's eyes bulge out from catching the shine the diamond is reflecting from the lights._

 _"Louis," Harry gasps when the ring is finally revealed ._ It is an 18k Simon G white gold [engagement ring](https://em.wattpad.com/70dee179f21ddc41f2cc51dd2b81e4802273dd41/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f4b764c71493479584464324b77773d3d2d3238303130323433372e313439653438636137383666666535663131303837333230343135362e706e67?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280). Each side of the band has three rows of thick diamonds trailing up to the top where the main diamond is platformed on an octagonal base. 

"Like a soulmate."

 _Harry begins nodding his head right away with a quiet mantra of yes flying from his lips. Harry feels the tears already falling down his face and his mouth curving up in a giant smile._ _Louis finally stands from his knee in front of Harry and looks him in the eye. Louis brushes some tears from Harry's face and lets out a little giggle when he sees Harry nudging his finger towards the ring._

"..And when one of them meets the other half, the actual half of himself, whether he be a lover of youth or a lover of another sort, the pair are lost in amazement of love and friendship and intimacy and one will not be out of the others sight, as I may say, even for a moment."

 _Louis connects their free hands together and keeps them close towards their bodies. He leans forwards until their chests are pressing together and nudging his nose near Harry's_.  _Louis_ _kisses Harry's lips quickly and pulls back just a mere centimeters away. Louis' breath is mingling with Harry's, and his eyes are trained on Harry's face._

 _"Will you marry me Harry Styles?"_ _Louis questions with a smile, the last of his echo slowly fading into his normal voice._

_Harry laughs loudly and nods his head right away, "Yes."_

_Louis' smile is wide as he slides the ring on Harry's left finger. He then wraps his arms tight around Harry's waist and pulls him flushed against his chest. He gives Harry the cheekiest smile before he presses his lips against Harry's and finally kisses him for real.  Their _ _lips move together so easily as Louis slides his tongue in to Harry's mouth. Louis tastes sweet and minty, and like the perfect fiancé.As they stand there holding and kissing each other, Harry feels a big gush of wind flying by them, and the whole room spinning._

 _Harry doesn't bother to break the kiss, just holds Louis tighter and closer as the room keeps shifting. When the wind stops and everything is still, the room is now completely white.  Harry _ _pulls back and rests his forehead on Louis'. Harry keeps that stupid goofy grin on his face and closes his eyes, just breathing in the man in front of him._

_"You remembered every word, Lou?"  Harry asks lightly, the smile on his face growing as Harry opens his eyes again._

_"Of course I did," Louis says easily, "And I'll remember them for the rest of my life."_

_The room continues to get whiter and brighter, and Louis is starting to glow some more. Louis holds Harry's hand tight in his and begins to play with his left hand. Louis' fingers trail over each of Harry's until he gets to the one with the ring. Then Louis begins sliding the engagement ring up and down Harry's finger while staring deep in to his green eyes._

_"I feel that," Harry says without thinking. He looks up at Louis to see that he is concentrating on his every movement, but something about this moment makes Harry's heart beat in anticipation._

_"Can you open your eyes then?"Louis suddenly asks._

_Harry scowls, "They are open, Louis."_

_Louis bites his lip and shakes his head instead, "How about squeeze my hand as hard as you can?"_

_Harry purses his lips together and decides to do what he says. He holds Louis' hand tight and begins to squeeze as hard as he can. Harry frowns right away as he sees Louis' face scrunch up and his head shaking side to side._ _"Harder, Harry," he demands heavily._

 _Harry lets out a whine as he sandwiches his hand between Louis'. Harry squeezes as hard as he can, and Harry notices how frustrated Louis is getting when he keeps shaking his head and scowling at what Harry is doing._ _"COME ON HARRY, SQUEEZE MY HAND," Louis yells even louder._

_Harry feels tears in his eyes from how frustrated he is in trying to squeeze Louis' hand. He lets out a whine and clenches his teeth tight together as he puts all his effort in to squeezing the hand that is holding his as hard as he possibly can._

_"I-I'm trying," Harry cries._

_"SQUEEZE,HARRY SQUEEZE."_

.•.•.Reality.•.•. 

Louis sits in the chair, still looking at Harry's sleeping stature. He's beautiful. Gosh, Louis will do anything to have him wake up right now. Louis stops sliding Harry's engagement ring up and down his finger and just loosely grabs his hand. Louis rests his head down next to Harry's limp arm and slowly begins closing his eyes until he feels something that forces him awake.

Something that has his head snap up and his eyes darting to where his hand is holding Harry's. Harry just squeezed Louis' hand.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was a very long one. Stay tune, there is a part two coming after this in a few. Tell me what you think. I hope you were all able to understand what was going on with the back and forth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second part to this wild and emotional story. The Epilogue is still out there, so make sure you guys stay tuned for that. I hope you enjoy this.

_"It is often said that before you die your life passes before your eyes. It is in fact true. It's called living."_

_\- Terry Pratchett_

  

** The Memory **

  Early in the morning, Louis had gotten a call from Anne that nearly had Louis’ heart dropping to his stomach. Despite the fear and the hesitance Louis had in answering the call, he soon found out Anne was reaching out to meet him for lunch. Apparently Anne had gotten in contact with a few witnesses who were there for the accident, and they were going to state what they saw.

Louis had an internal debate for at least half an hour in deciding whether or not he should meet with Anne and the other witnesses. He knew not only they were going to be there, but also a couple of lawyers Anne had hired. Louis had opted to go to the scene of the accident instead of meeting with people. He knew in his heart he wasn’t ready to sit down and listen to what happened. Just from looking at Harry, he knew the events leading up to Harry being in that hospital bed was not pretty.

Louis takes the walk from his flat down the pavement. He ends up at the post office just short of twenty minutes and stands right by one of the telephone booths. He looks out across the street and notices the light at the intersection was still getting fixed. He then turns his head to look at the windows of the postal office and sees them boarded up and still under repair.

Louis nibbles on his lip and then looks at the spot Harry’s car had been parked at. It is the very first open spot right outside the postal office, and from what Louis could gather, it seems as if the car who hit Harry’s caused his car to spin straight into the postal office. Louis shivers at the thought and turns around to look at something else before he notices a couple approaching him.

"Excuse me, are you Louis?" A younger lady asks him, a soft, gentle smile on her face as she gets closer.

"Er- yes,"Louis nods his head, scratching the back of his head as a man comes up next to the lady. The two of them are still smiling, almost hesitantly as the lady reaches out to shake Louis’ hand. 

“I met up with Anne,” she finally introduced, guiding them to the bench right next to the phone booth. Louis takes a seat on the edge with the woman and man following next to him. “She figured you might be here and told us to come check.”

Louis finally realizes who he is talking too and widens his eyes. He feels his heart nearly drop down to his stomach as he shifts uncomfortably in his seat. This is the couple who was there at the accident, the ones who saw Harry get hit. Louis takes in a deep breath to calm his racing heart, but he feels himself growing antsy and restless..

"Oh," Louis sighs, clenching his hands in a fist and slowly looking up at the lady. She’s still looking at him carefully, trying to remain calm herself and be supportive by just a simple, reassuring look on her face. “Sorry, hi. Nice to meet you,” Louis finally supplies with a smile.

“Pleasure. Nice to meet you, too,” She smiles. Then she turns her head over to the man next to her, who gives the lady a reassuring nod. Louis notices and straightens himself, gulping when he makes eye contact with the woman again.  "Would you like to know what happened?"

.•.•. _Flashback_ ** _._** •.•.  

_"Please just one more movie," Harry whines from the kitchen, tossing the popped corn into a bowl._

_Harry had been listening for hours Louis complain about watching Christmas movies all morning, and even though Harry knows Louis likes to take the piss with him, he always argues back. Harry loves to watch Christmas movies around the holiday, and he knows Louis does as well. All Harry really wants is a lazy day with his love, watching movies and lounging around in their pajamas._

_"Baby, Christmas ended like a week ago, why can't we just watch like-"_

_Harry's eyes widen right away as he grabs the popcorn bowl and runs out the kitchen. He stands in the opening of the living room and smiles widely when Louis turns his head in Harry's direction from being interrupted.. "Valentine's Day movies instead?" Harry asks hopefully, seeing Louis roll his eyes at the suggestion._

_Harry shrugs his shoulders and walks to the back of the couch. He hands Louis the bowl of popcorn and bites hit lip as he watches Louis lean over to set the bowl down on the coffee table in front. Harry starts to giggle as he sits on the top edge of the couch, getting louder with his laugh as he rolls his body completely over. Harry ends up plopping straight on to Louis, soon wrapping his arms and legs completely around Louis' body and stuffing his face in the side of Louis' neck._

_Louis starts softly laughing as he begins shaking his head, smiling, fondly down at Harry. "_ _You are so clingy," he complains playfully, wrapping his arm loosely around Harry's back, "Fine, we will watch another Christmas movie, darling."_

_Harry pulls his face back just a little so he can peak up at Louis. He starts smiling widely as Louis leans over to grab the remote off the table while grumbling like a grouch. It makes Harry giggle quietly to himself, getting Louis' attention as he looks down at Harry. He immediately leans his head down and presses a quick kiss to Harry's lips, pulling back faster than Harry would like._

_Harry frowns right away, sitting himself upright so he could position himself closer to Louis' face. He ends up cupping the side of Louis' jaw, gently turning his head towards Harry. Harry puckers his lips at Louis, silently asking for more kisses which causes Louis to roll his eyes and laugh._

_"Greedy and clingy," Louis whispers, getting closer to Harry's face with a smile. He ghosts his lips over Harry's, soon leaning all the way so their lips can mold together easily._

_Harry keeps one hand on the side of Louis' face while the other wraps around Louis' neck. They press their lips harder together as Louis starts to edge his tongue in to Harry's mouth, about the same time he grips Harry's hips and fully yanks Harry on to his lap. Harry lets out a weak moan as his legs straddle Louis' waist, falling perfectly on either side of Louis' hips as he presses in for another kiss._

_"You love it," Harry mumbles, smirking at Louis as he kisses all along the side of Louis' neck._

_Louis hums before he is pulling Harry's face back to his. He leans forward and attaches his lips to Harry's, already pushing his tongue in to Harry's mouth and licking his way inside. Louis' hands start to wonder along Harry's back before they were being wedge in between his pants. His hands continue to travel lower until he has a firm grip of Harry's ass to pull him closer to his body._

_Their kiss is soon interrupted when they hear a vibration going off on the night stand. They both let out a groan as Harry pulls back to see his phone signaling a call. He lets out a huff as he reaches over to pick his mobile up, clicking answer and placing it against his ear. "Hello?" Harry answers breathily._

_Harry gives Louis an apologetic look as he gets ready to hop off Louis' lap, but instead Louis grabs Harry's hips and keeps him in place. Harry rolls his eyes as he lets Louis have his way while he focuses on the call. Louis has other plans though as he wraps his arms completely around Harry's back and leans his body up so he could let his lips trail along the column of Harry's throat._

_"Oohh-Okay," Harry moans when he feels Louis' lips begin to suck on his neck, causing his to cover it up with a couch. "I'll be there, thank you." Harry finishes quickly by pressing the end button. He scrunches his face up as he tosses his phone off to the side, quickly looking back at Louis and cupping the sides of his face. "You made me moan," Harry complains._

_Louis bites his lip and shrugs, "I'm glad I can make those sounds come out of you."_

_Harry rolls his eyes as he leans down to press one last kiss to Louis' lips before he is hopping off of Louis' lap. Harry walks over to to grab his sweat pants off the arm chair and pulls them up his legs. He buttons the plaid shirt he was wearing and walks over to the coat rack by the front door to layer himself up._

_"Where'd you go?" Louis suddenly whines. He turns around on the couch and makes eye contact with Harry, frowning at the boy as he stuffs his keys into his pocket._

_"My package arrived at the postal office. I need to go get it." Harry replies. He turns around to grab his scarf and jacket off the rack, and when he turns back he notices Louis had gotten up from the couch and walked his way over. "I'll be back in a minute. Start The Grinch for me," Harry pleads._

_Louis frowns as he grabs the scarf out of Harry's hands. He wraps it around Harry's neck a couple times before gripping the ends of the scarf. He pulls Harry closer to his body and leans up to give him another kiss, "Don't be long. I'm bored."_

_"I won't," Harry smiles, watching as Louis grabs the jacket from his hands as well. He starts giggling as he turns his back to Louis, offering him an arm so that Louis can dress him warm. Once Harry has his jacket on, he turns around and lets Louis button him up. "I love you, babe," Harry says once Louis is done._

_"I love you too, sweetheart," Louis replies easily, pressing a kiss to Harry's cheek._

_Harry walks out the door and heads to the garage. He immediately starts his car and has his heater warming up the inside while he shivers in his seat. He has to wait awhile for his car to warm up since its freezing outside, and since the roads have some ice he knows he also has to be careful with driving. Once his car is warmed and he feels the hot air blowing on in from the vents, he starts the short and slow drive to the postal office._

_When he arrives, he pulls up to the first open spot right in front of the office. He gets out and quickly grabs the package before rushing back to his car. He sits in the drivers side as he holds the package in his lap, smiling like a fool as he reaches for his phone in his pocket. He takes a moment to look at the ring on his finger that Louis had just given him, causing Harry to be even more giddy with the present he got for Louis._

**_From Harry_ ** **:** _I love youuuuuuu my Fiancé!! xxxxxxx_ _-H_

_Harry sends the message as he smiles while putting the package on the floor in the back seat. He puts his phone in the cup holder as he waits for his car to heat up again, sitting there patiently while he looks out the window. He slowly starts to feel the warm air start to kick in again through the vents so he reaches back to grab the seat belt to buckle himself up._

_Once the belt is buckled, Harry looks back up to change his car into drive, but the minute Harry's eyes make their way past the windshield, that is where everything takes a turn for a worse. Harry feels frozen as he watches a car try to make a right turn with increasing speed, as if he was trying to make the light. The truck's tires end up skidding across the ice on the road and causing the truck to spin around and head straight towards the driver's side of Harry's car._

_"Holy shit," Harry suddenly cries, seeing the accident himself from a different perspective. He feels like his body is floating as he stands off to the side, watching from a distance as the truck rams straight into the car that Harry knows he is in. Right at contact, the area Harry is in changes black._

_Harry gasps as he sees himself in the car, like he is staring at the whole scene in a mirror. He watches as his head hits the back of the head rest before shooting down towards the steering wheel. The glass on the window shatters right at impact, and shards of glass start flying all over the car. Harry can see his body laying limply in his spot, wedged in between the seat and the front bumper of the other car._

_Harry doesn't feel his legs moving him closer to the car, but soon enough he is standing right on the other side of the passenger door. He can clearly see through the window how beat up his own body is, laying unconsciously with blood everywhere. He can make out a giant gash on the side of his head and glass scattered on different parts of his body. The driver's door is completely squished, and Harry feels like throwing up as he looks at his own dead looking body inside the car._

_Harry then starts to hear sirens and the distinct sounds of people causing a commotion. Harry takes a step back from the car and turns around as he notices a couple come running straight towards the car, both looking frantic and completely worried. Harry's eyes widen as he watches them carefully, then looking at his body in the car and then to his body standing off to the side. He felt like a spirit at the moment, watching the time and the place from where he died._

_"Louis?" Harry whispers, feeling himself get worried at the thought of leaving Louis forever._

_Harry is soon distracted by the loud sound of the man and women ripping open the passenger door. The man leans inside the car and seems to be trying to yank Harry out the passenger side of the car, but to no avail Harry doesn't move. If anything, he is stuck._

_"The buckle is stuck," the man complains, giving one last yank to the buckle before huffing and getting out the car, "We need to get him out. The car has black smoke."_

_The man and woman continue to try to pull the buckle out until there is more commotion on the other side of the car. Harry's eyes look past the couple and notice there is a tow truck hooking up to the truck that is crushed into Harry's car. The truck is immediately pulled from the side of the car and giving the couple perfect access to get Harry out._

_The man picks Harry up and walks over to the patch of cross by the sidewalk. Harry watches carefully as the man lays his limp body on the ground while the lady comes running over with Harry's phone in her hand._ _"He's got a phone," the lady cries, "He must have someone on speed dial."_

_Harry nods his head from where he is still watching his death scene unfold. He knows he doesn't survive, but every part of his body is hoping the couple finds Louis and calls him. He wants Louis to be there. He wants Louis to hold his hand as they drag his dead body somewhere - anywhere. There are more sirens that start to get closer to the area, and Harry starts to feel his body jolt in a different kind of way. The whole room they are in starts to get a white tint to it, getting completely brighter._

_"I'll call this person," the lady suggest, "It's number one on speed dial."_

_Harry feels his heart start to race as the lady begins the call. He feels his skin start to tingle and his chest getting tighter. The room keeps getting brighter and brighter the closer the sirens get and the faster the call is getting made._ _The bright light Harry notices is coming from the ground, shooting upwards and nearly blinding his eyes. Then the bright light starts to rise up Harry's body, causing him to panic as his vision of the scene starts to becoming too blinding to see_ _._

_"Is this Louis Tomlinson?" The lady asks right away into the phone, sounding frantic._

_And in that moment is when the white light completely takes over._

 

* * *

  

** The Green Eyes **

 The rain falls slowly as the showers cover all over London, another typical day. The clouds are an angry gray spitting lightning bolts across the sky and erupting loud claps of thunder that shake the ground. London’s once beautiful sunset sky filled with orange and pink is slowly transforming into a darker, more mellow contrast.

Louis is sat in the car, eyes anxiously flicking across the windshield as he stares at the droplets on the window. He waits impatiently at the stop light, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel The minute the light turns green, he presses on the gas and heads straight to the hospital. The once calm, soothing moment of sitting in the car with rain pelting against the window was soon changed into a rapid, frantic motion of Louis bursting through the doors to the hospital. 

"What's going on?" Louis calls out, stomping his way over to the lads where they are all standing in the waiting room. Louis looks between them all and can feel his mind already racing with the worst possible news. Louis sees tears in Niall's eyes, and his heart immediately sinks as he feels his own eyes start to water up. His worry grows, not really feeling an ounce of calm or relief since he received a message to get to the hospital asap. 

Zayn is the first to make a move. He walks away from the other two lads and walks toward Louis, "It's Harry," is all he says, not settling any relief inside Louis.

If anything, it makes Louis lose himself. He immediately thinks the worst and lets out a pitiful sound as he freezes in his spot. The water he felt in his eyes before start to run down his cheek, making him full on cry as he covers his mouth with his hand. Louis doesn't get much time to feel too sad though because Niall is soon stepping forward and cupping the sides of Louis' face. 

"No, Louis," He says reassuringly, "He asked for you." 

Louis snaps his head back and widens his eyes right away. "He- What-?" Louis gasps, looking at all the lads and now noticing they all have smiles on their faces. Louis instantly feels relief flood his body and every ounce of muscle finally relax. He feels his heart begin to slow down and his stomach fill with jitters. Did he hear right? 

"Lou, he opened his eyes," Zayn repeats, gently placing his hand on Louis' back. 

Louis' stare drops to the floor as more tears begin to fall down his face. Louis feels his legs start to wobble and sudden regret flooding his system. Louis wanted more than anything to be by Harry's side whenever he woke up, and he hates knowing that his boy had woken up in a completely different room surrounded by things he was not expecting to wake up to. Louis hates to even think of how much panic Harry was in from waking in a hospital room, probably so confused and in so much pain that it breaks Louis' heart. 

"I wasn't there," Louis mumbles, still not knowing what to do or how to process the fact that the love of his life finally woke up from a coma. He is in shock, feeling slightly numb and slightly stumped. 

Louis knew he was being ridiculous by the way his friends were staring at him. He knew he should be running straight into that hospital room to greet his Harry, but at the moment he couldn't feel his legs. He couldn't move his feet. His eyes were stuck staring at the ground, and his breath started to get short and choppy. He had no idea what was going on in his body, but he knew one thing is that no matter what he did he felt stuck.

"I wasn't there," Louis repeats again, slowly blinking. 

"Lou," Liam starts, walking up to Louis and trying to move his head up so that he can stop staring at the ground. "It's okay if you weren't there. He knows you were here everyday. First thing he asked for was you. Hasn't said anything else."

Zayn takes in a deep breath and continues, "Yeah, babes. Think you can give him what he wants and go see him?"

"He gave you what you wanted," Niall says encouragingly, "His eyes opened." 

And Louis knew Niall is right. All Louis had wanted since the moment Harry got here was for him to open his eyes, and now he is just down the hallway wide away asking for Louis. He gave Louis what he wanted, which was for those green eyes to make a reappearance. And now its Harry who wants Louis, and Louis knows for damn sure he is going to give Harry what he wants.

"You good?" Zayn asks once Louis finally comes down from his shocked state. The color finally returns to Louis' skin and looks somewhat presentable, not like a frozen statue who was stuck in his place. 

Louis nods right away and looks over at each one of his friends. "Please take me to him," he demands lightly.

They walk Louis down the hallway until they are standing outside the door Louis has grown so used to. He knows Harry is right on the other side, wide awake and finally over the coma. He looks at all his friends for one last boost of confidence before he is reaching for the door knob. He is interrupted when Gemma, Anne and Robin are all walking out, looking just as relieved as Louis felt. 

"Thank you, Lou," Gemma says right away when she takes notice of Louis. She even drags him into a hug and holds hims close, making Louis frown in confusion. 

"For what?" Louis questions, pulling back to see Gemma shaking her head with a smile. She gives him a kiss to the cheek and walks past Louis to where Robin is standing. Then it is Anne who approaches Louis, causing Louis to pout right away as she brings him into a hug. "I'm sorry," He whispers to her.

"Louis, what on earth do you have to be sorry for?" She laughs, pulling back from the hug and placing her hands on his shoulders. 

Louis shrugs his shoulders and leans back on the wall, "Not being here. Letting this happen. Just everything." 

Anne rolls her eyes and pets Louis' hair gently, giving him a comforting smile. "You have nothing to be sorry for. You love him and he knows that. You've been here everyday, he knows that. Now stop being miserable and go to your fiancé." 

Louis' eyes widen right away as he looks up at her, a red coat tinting his cheeks, "How'd you-" 

"How'd I know? Well, he's got a ring, silly," she says with a roll to her eyes, "And it's quite a big one to miss." 

Louis lets out a breathy laugh and finally relaxes. He shakes his head in disbelief at Anne being the first one to figure out the secret of him and Harry being engaged. Louis wouldn't expect anything less from Anne as she was always the first one to figure things out between the both of them. She had predicted Harry and Louis would end up dating, and then soon she predicted the two of them to get married.  

Anne gives Louis a pat to his shoulder and makes her way down the hallway to meet with Robin and Gemma. Louis lets out a deep breath as he scans his eyes one last time towards his friends, seeing them give him an encouraging nod before he finally reached for the door knob. Louis slowly pushes the door open and makes his way in the room, seeing Harry lay in the bed with his head turned towards the window.

Louis smiles as he notices the Mickey being squeezed in between Harry's arms, making Louis heart melt at the sight. Despite how banged up Harry looks at the moment, Louis still finds him beautiful. Harry has cuts across his skin, bruises littering his body, one arm resting in a sleeve. Even his head wrapped in a bandage, but Louis can't think of anything else he would rather be looking at. 

Louis tries to shut the door quietly behind him to not interrupt Harry's silence, but the door clicks shut causing an echoing sound to travel across the room. Harry flinches at the sound and slowly turns his head to the noise. Louis freezes right away when he makes eye contact with Harry, feeling his breath hitch in his throat. Louis feels his whole world stop as those beautiful, shimmering green eyes start to water up with tears, soon turning into a soft sob once Harry fully registers Louis is standing in front of him.

"Sweetheart," Louis coos right away, feeling his own tears in his eyes. He rushes to the side of Harry's bed and carefully sits himself down. He leans over and gently caresses the side of Harry's face, being mindful with some of the cuts on his face. "Don't cry, baby."

Louis smiles as he begins to wipe the tears off Harry's cheek, letting out a laugh as Harry continues to cry even more. "I-I m-m-missed you," Harry stutters out quietly, hiccuping as he lets out another pitiful sob.

"Oh, honey I missed you even more."

Louis shifts as he leans closer to Harry. He presses his forehead up against Harry's and rubs their noses together, being fragile with his movements and careful with where he was placing himself. Harry slowly moves his free arm up, nearly too weak to do the movement as he goes to wrap his fingers around Louis' wrist. Louis smiles as he looks down at where they are connected, feeling his eyes water up some more.

"You finally opened them," Louis cheers quietly, pulling his head back so he could press his lips right on Harry's cheek. He then helps Harry lean his head back on the pillow, still keep his hands carefully on the sides of Harry's face. "When I look into your eyes my heart starts racing, and I see myself falling for you all over again," He then recites with a smile, feeling relief when Harry lets out a tiny giggle.

"Ch-ch-cheesy," Harry stutters with a crinkly smile. He then looks up at Louis and frowns as he stares at Louis' lips, pouting at hime. "C-can..... we ki-kiss?" 

Louis leans his head back as he lets out a laugh. He shakes his head fondly as he looks back at Harry's face, noticing the cheeky smile on his face. "Sure, sunshine," Louis whispers as he leans his face closer to Harry. He then gives Harry a feathery, light kiss to his lips, noticing how chapped and dry they are. But Harry didn't seem to mind as he tried to press more kisses to Louis' lips, being shaky with his movements. 

"Stop being greedy," Louis giggles, rolling his eyes as Harry weakly tries to press another clumsily kiss to his lips. "Harry, baby, you just woke up. Take a breather," Louis teases, finally pulling his face back to get some space from Harry. He smiles as he looks down at Harry's pouting face, running his knuckles down the sound of his cheek.

"I m-miss you th-tho-ugh," Harry whines. 

Louis rolls his eyes as he is about to reply, but the door to the room is being opened and the doctor is walking in. Louis drops his hands from Harry's face and reaches for his hand instead, lacing their fingers together and holding their conjoined hands in his lap. The two of them turn to look at the doctor, offering him a smile as he pulls a chair up to the side of the bed.

"So recovery," The doctor begins, holding his clipboard as Anne follows in to the room as well. "It says he's living with you, Mr. Tomlinson?" The doctor then asks Louis, receiving a nod in return before continuing. "So physically, Harry may have trouble functioning. He can potentially have issues with balance, knowing when to use the restroom, might even wake up in the night or put things his mouth. It takes time for normal functions to come back, but it's different for people. These are just possibilities, nothing is set in stone." 

"So he's like a newborn baby," Louis teases, hearing Harry let out a little whine. Louis smiles as he turns to look at Harry, noticing the dopey smile on Harry's face and poking the dimple on his cheek.

"Yes," The Doctor laughs, shrugging his shoulders, "He may also be emotional at odd points in time. Especially his anger due to the frustration of regaining his loss mobility. Most of the time he won't remember these emotional outbursts, but this simply comes with brain injuries."  The doctor looks lower on his clipboard and continues, "We can try walking with him in a few days and test out some mental tests just to see where he is with that. People are different with their recovery, and we feel it's safe to test these here in the hospital. He will defiantly be tired, and movement may be challenging for long periods of time. We can loan a wheel chair until it's no longer an issue. His body is also very weak right now, physical therapy will have to be an option to gain some of his muscle back." 

The doctor puts his clipboard down and walks closer to Harry. Harry looks up at the doctor and frowns while Louis squeezes his hand in comfort. The doctor offers a smile before asking him a question. "You know what today is?" Harry shakes his head. "It's January 30th. You got in the accident on the second. You've been in a coma for about four weeks." 

Harry nods his head as Louis could visually see him try to process this information. Louis takes pity on him with the troubled look on Harry's face and reaches his free arm across to place his hands on Harry's thigh. Louis tries not to show an reaction to feeling Harry's leg, noticing how small Harry's thighs are, but he can't believe how much muscle Harry had lost just from the few weeks of being in a coma. Louis already knows the struggle Harry is about to be going through with just trying to regain his strength back. 

"I'll see you tomorrow after you've had a full day of being awake," The doctor finally finishes off. He gives a wave to Harry's parents before he is walking out the room to leave them all alone. 

Once he is finally gone, Anne gets up from her seat and walks over to Louis' side. She places her hand on his shoulder while her other hand goes straight to Harry's cheek, "Okay, baby me and Robin have to go because we have work tomorrow morning," She then leans down to give a kiss to the top of Harry's forehead. "I'm so happy you're away, dear. I love you."

When she pulls back she gives Louis a kiss to the top of his head before she is heading out the room. Soon enough, the two of them are left alone in the room. Louis flicks his eyes back over to Harry and smiles down at his face, noticing the dazed look in his eyes. Louis smiles sweetly and gives Harry a gentle squeeze to his thigh. 

Harry looks up at Louis when he feels his hand. He gives Louis and smile and shifts his hand to place on top of Louis'. He laces their fingers together slowly and blinks up at Louis, "So does-" Harry begins, twisting his lips to the side before starting again, "So does th-this mean we c-c-can't have s-sex?"

Louis' eyes widen as he lets out a loud laugh at Harry's question, shaking his head because he's in love with an absolute menace. 

  

* * *

 

**The Struggle**

   Harry's been slowly and successfully recovering on the right track for the past few days in the hospital since he had finally woken up. Harry had been actively moving around and being tested on his balance. He had to practice talking in complete sentences and using his brain to think about memories and certain things to get his cognitive development back. So far, Harry had been showing positive signs of improvement in the hospital, but the few minutes he is about to be released he gets overwhelmed with emotions and nearly crumbles all the progress he made by freaking out.

Louis hates seeing it. He hates seeing those moments where Harry takes a few steps back in his recovery and catches Harry zoning off into space and not remembering what he had been doing. Harry's progress had been a steady line of improvement, but Louis can see it in Harry's eyes and the pained look on his face that this is the hardest thing for Harry to go through. 

Harry becomes breathless whenever he goes through his speech therapy, and it usually ends up with him crying on the bed from not being able to hold a conversation for longer than five minutes. Or he gets dizzy and light headed from walking around and being tested with his balance. He can only be mobile on his feet for so long before his muscles ache and his head starts to spin. Those are the moments when he sees Harry crumble and completely get upset with himself for not being able to push longer than a few minutes.

Harry can not see it, but Louis knows how much Harry has gotten back since being in the coma. Although he can't talk for long increments of time, his stutter isn't nearly as bad as it used to be and he is able to process words faster than he had. He can move his legs a little faster and take longer strides. His movements are no longer shaky and careful, like he is finally gaining confidence in working his body. Harry may not notice the improvement in all those things, but Louis sees them as accomplishments.

One of the things Harry has not been to fond with though, somethings he becomes easily irritable with, is having to use the restroom. It is quite a trip from the hospital bed to the bathroom, so by the time Harry makes his way to the toilet he has to sit down to do his business instead of standing up. His legs can only stand for so long before they start to wobble, and the nurses don't want to risk Harry collapsing from not being able to hold himself up. 

Harry also hates when he has to bathe. He claims he can go days without having to bathe or wash his hair since his showers had been with a sponge and a bucket of water, but when he started moving more he was able to finally actually use the bathtub. At first he refused to use it because he didn't want to be naked in front of the nurses, completely embarrassed and insecure, but when they allowed Louis in the bathroom to help clean Harry he was able to calm down and help be bathed. 

Louis had to remind Harry - of course quietly and out of the nurse's ear - that he had seen Harry naked plenty of times. And even though Harry was significantly skinnier and had a lot of cuts on his body, Louis would remind Harry every time he bathed him that Harry was still beautiful. He even kissed some of the scars on Harry's body and caressed Harry's hips in his dainty hands. 

"Hello, Mr. Styles," The doctor soon walks into the room, lightly tapping on to the door to make his entrance known. Louis is sat next to Harry on and arm chair, hands lazily conjoined together while Louis strokes his thumb on the back of Harry's hand. Anne is also in the room, sitting by the window sill as she looks over at Harry before turning to the doctor. "Today you will be allowed to go home. The nurse will be arriving shortly with the wheelchair. Now if I can have Mrs. Twist and Mr. Tomlinson come outside with me to handle the paperwork."

Harry turns his head to Louis and gives him a pout when Louis stands from the chair. Louis smiles down at him and pressed a light kiss to Harry's forehead, being careful with the ugly scar that is there. As Louis and Anne are walking out to meet with the doctor, a nurse strides past them while rolling a wheel chair in front of her. Louis then turns his focus on to the nurse who is helping Harry get out the bed, and Louis can't stop watching through the doorway while Anne and the doctor continue to talk in front of him.

Louis grimaces as he has to watch the pained look on Harry's face, noticing how much of a struggle it is for him to get out of bed and sit down on the chair. Louis genuinely hates watching Harry struggle like this, and he honestly hates seeing how miserable Harry looks. All Louis wants to see is Harry smile again, and he wishes Harry could be healthy to simply enjoy himself instead of being in constant pain.

Louis' focus was so strained on Harry that he nearly misses the complete conversation between the doctor and Anne. But when he finally turns his head towards them to get the tail end of what they were talking about, he cocks his head back a little stunned to see how left out he suddenly was. "Yeah, I think he should come home with me. It may be easier," Anne's had suggest which has Louis stepping in right away.

"Wait, what?" Louis' eyes widen, not really sure where Anne got the impression that Harry should go home with her. The two of them have been living together for awhile now - plus Harry is in college - so it was always implied that Harry would be going home with Louis in their shared flat. Louis never had the thought of not bringing Harry with him. If anything, Louis never wants to take his eyes off Harry nor ever leave him alone again.

"He doesn't live with you anymore, though. He lives with me. We live together," Louis then explains slowly, eyes drifting back and forth between the doctor and Anne before quickly looking to Harry through the doorway. Louis then lets out a sigh as he runs his fingers through his hair, noticing the doctor stepping aside so him and Anne could speak privately about this.

"Louis, I know he lives with you," Anne begins when it is finally the two of them, using her motherly tone on Louis. "But it would be better if he came home with me. He will have his parents and his sister around. You won't be able to do this all on your own. It's going to be a lot of work."

Louis lets out a bitter scoff and crosses his arms over his chest, "No, it will not be a problem at all. He is 20 years old-"

"He's almost 20, my dear," she interrupts calmly, trying to offer Louis a smile to make him feel somewhat better. He doesn't. He will feel better knowing Harry is by his side and at their flat. "Still 19. A teenager if you will," she continues.

Louis has to bite his lip for a moment to calm his sass down. He suddenly feels tears in his eyes and quickly blinks them away before any of them can roll down his cheek. He uncrosses his arms from his chest and decides to place them on his hips, impatiently tapping his foot on the ground. "He's living with me, Anne. He doesn't live with you anymore. He's a full on adult now with his own responsibilities. I have to take care of him, it's what I want, it's what I promised him. He's starting a life with me. Hell, he's already started it with me the first time we met five years ago. You can't just take him away like that. He's my fiancé, he's my husband," Louis argues, cursing himself when he feels he first tear roll down his cheek.

Anne opens her mouth ready to reply to Louis, but she is soon stopped when their is a distinct whine coming from Harry's room that has their conversation immediately halted. Louis' eyes widen right away, and on instinct he is rushing into the room. He runs straight to Harry's side and crouches down in front of him, reaching his arms up so he can caress the sides of Harry's delicate face.

"Harry, baby what's wrong?" Louis asks, noticing Harry's scrunched up face and his body awkwardly shifting in the wheelchair as if he was antsy and uncomfortable.

Harry closes his eyes and drops his back to let out a groan. His hands come up to the sides of his temple and ends up covering his ears as he lets out a continuous string of whines. Louis sighs as he moves his hands down to Harry's thigh, running his fingers along his leg and watching Harry carefully until he finally opens his eyes.

"My head. It hurts," Harry breaths out as tears fill his pretty green eyes. "It's hurting me," he continues.

Harry removes his hands from his hand and moves them down to Louis' hand. He sandwiches Louis' hands in between his own and closes his eyes when another wave of pain rushes through his head. Louis bites his lip while Harry squeezes his hand as hard as possibly. The nurse quickly grabs medicine Harry will need to be taking and ends up giving him a dosage now so his pain can subside for awhile before his next dosage comes.

Harry opens his eyes and takes the pill carefully, making sure he has enough water to help it down his throat. He finally releases his hold on Louis' hands and ends up dropping them so he can relax more comfortably in the chair. The medicine is already making quick work as Louis notices all the lines of stress and the look of pain finally dissipate from Harry.

"What was the point of him getting surgery?" Louis suddenly asks when Harry has calmed down. His eyes were now staring at his lap, and Louis stood himself up from crouching down. He turns towards the doctor who was standing by the nurse over by the counter.

"Louis," Anne warns when she notices the tone in Louis' voice. 

"No seriously, why?" Louis presses, shaking his head in disbelief and running his fingers through his hair. "Harry's in so much pain. Look at him. He's miserable. He's weak. His head is fucking hurting him. There had to have been a better way to fix him that didn't leave him in this much pain."

The doctor sense the frustration Louis is facing, knowing this is a typical outcome from a person who has to stand by while the patient is suffering. He steps closer to Louis and guides him carefully over towards the chair to get him to sit down, keeping his hand lightly on Louis shoulder in what is supposed to be a comforting maneuver.

"I assure you, the surgery was very needed.," the doctor eases, "If he wouldn't have gotten it, then there could be a possibility that we would be having a very different conversation right now. The brain wouldn't have survived."

Louis' breath hitches in his throat and is finally drawn back to the day he found out Harry's heart gave out. There was always the risk of Harry not surviving this accident, but to know there was actually a point that Louis lived through in knowing Harry's heart was not beating was the scariest moment of his life. He can't even think about the fact of what would happen to Harry if he didn't even get the surgery.

"His heart stopped," Louis mumbles weakly, glad he is already sitting down because otherwise he knew his legs would have given out.

"His survival was much higher with the surgery. We had a chance to actually remove the contusion in which would have ruptured his brain which is very fatal. He needed the surgery."

Louis puffs air out his lips before he is shaking his head and running his hands down the sides of his face. He stands up from the chair and points towards Harry, frowning at him as they make eye contact. "I just hate seeing him like this," Louis sighs, seeing Harry give a weak smile. "He should be laughing, running around the flat with his cute monkey pajama bottoms....singing me grease," Louis then pauses, dropping his eyes to the ground and lowering his voice, "getting married to me."

Anne lets out a soft sigh as she scoots her way over towards Louis. She places her hand on his back in what is supposed to be a comforting gesture, but he remains looking down at the ground and pouting his lips. "Let's just get Harry home," she suggests quietly, "The sooner we start working with him, the better. He's already doing fantastic."

"Yeah," Louis sniffs, wiping his eyes really quickly and looking up to see Harry watching him carefully. Louis smiles at him and walks over to his wheel chair whenever Harry raises his healthy hand up in the arm to summon him. Louis shakes his head fondly and laces their fingers together, bending down to press a light kiss to Harry's forehead.

"Home?" Harry whispers right in Louis' ear, coming out in a shaky breath.

Louis pulls back from Harry's face and bites his lip. He takes a quick glance at Anne, noticing the smile on her face before she begins nodding her head. Louis' face then brightens immediately as he turns to face Harry again, kissing the back of his hand before walking to behind the wheel chair to push Harry out the room. 

"Let's go home, love." 

.•.•.•.•. 

There is a loud thump the minute Harry stands up from the couch, getting too quick on his feet in which causes his head to get dizzy and his dainty legs to give out. He falls on his bum in front of the couch, his green eyes growing rather dark as he looks up at Louis who is rushing to his side. This seems to set something off within Harry because soon enough he is snapping as he tosses lazy punches in Louis' direction. "GET OFF ME," Harry screams, eyes nearly filled to a brim with tears and his face scrunched in anger.

This past week has already been stressful for the both of them, having to balance Harry's recovery amongst other things that goes on in their life. These outburst aren't the first to make an appearance, and Louis tries his best to remain calm and not let his frustration cloud his judgement. It's just, Louis is back at school, and the footie team has started practice again. So he has to now manage his classes the majority of the time through email so he can take care of Harry while still trying to balance his studies and homework. Plus, he has to accommodate his practicing with the coach and nearly missing half of the team practices due to staying home with Harry. The majority of the time he either goes late at night to get work in or early in the morning, both of which are when Harry takes his medicine and is knocked out for hours. 

Louis is thankful though he has his friends to come help him watch Harry during the week. Although most of Louis' professors have been understanding in the situation, he can't necessarily miss class everyday. He tries to go whenever one of the lads has a free hour. They've managed a steady of rotation of making sure Harry is never alone. Even Anne and Robin say they can come on the weekends to help so Louis can catch up on anything he's been lacking - which is mostly sleep and his studying.

Louis knows he needs all the help he can get, but he also knows he has to be the main person to be there for Harry. The majority of the time his friends are there for Louis himself. All this built of frustration and stress causes a mental strain on the lad, so having his friends to help alleviate anything makes Louis relax just the slightest.

But Harry is struggling a lot with inside his head. He has major PTSD from the accident and sometimes sits there crying and replaying the events in his head. Harry tells Louis all the time how vividly he can picture himself getting hit with the car, and how he is scared to close his eyes sometimes. This leads to Louis staying awake for hours comforting and holding Harry until he finally tires himself to sleep - or when the medicine finally kicks in.

Louis is always on alert now when it comes to harry, and he tries not to be too smothering about it, but the accident scared Louis just as much as it scared Harry. Louis thought he was going to lose the love of his life, so he feels like he always has to make sure Harry is okay and stays out of trouble. Which is why when Harry stood from the couch and fell, he immediately rushed to his side to make sure he didn't do any damage to his head or the sprained parts of his body.

"Baby, I'm just trying to help," Louis eases as he takes a step back from Harry, holding his hands up in the air as if to show Harry he won't touch him.

"I don't give a fuck what you are trying to do. Leave me the hell alone, would you? You're smothering me," Harry continues to snap. His eyes narrow as he looks down towards his body. He places his hands flat on the cushion behind him and tries with every ounce he can to push himself up, but Louis can see the struggle he is having in trying to lift his own body weight up.

"Harry, you're still recovering. You're going to need help-"

"I don't want you or your help," Harry snaps, looking back up at Louis and scowling, "You weren't there when I woke up, so why should you be here now?"

Harry's tears are finally running down his face as he nearly tires himself out from trying to push himself off the ground. He admits defeat with a loud groan and slumps back against the couch. Harry begins to shake his head and mumbling cuss words under his breath.

Louis lets out a sigh as he runs his fingers through his hair. During any of Harry's outburst, he always manages to say the right thing towards Louis which causes him to feel guilty and defeated. Just the day before Harry had snapped at Louis whenever he tried to help Harry in the bath, and he ended up reminding Louis of the time they broke up over the phone.

"Harry, I-" Louis says quietly, trying to mask his emotions by remaining calm and trying to be helpful, but he gets cut off again with another outburst from Harry that has Louis' eyes widening in confusion.

"Just stop.," Harry growls, closing his eyes and dropping his head back on the cushion. He runs his hands down the sides of his face and begins to shake his head. "You did it. You did everything. You made it stop." Louis tilts his head to the side as Harry finally opens his eyes again. "You hurt me. You made it stop. My chest."

Louis notices Harry's emotion changed from anger to sadness, and the tears are uncontrollably running down his face. Harry doesn't stop as his sobs get louder and snot begins coming out his nose. Louis takes a small step forward and feels his stomach drop when he finally catches on to what Harry is babbling on about. Making it stop. His chest. Being hurt. Louis realizes Harry is talking about when his heart stopped while he was in the coma, and Louis is quite curious as to how Harry can remember that.

"What are you talking about?" Louis questions, "I didn't do that, dear. It was just a freak scare."

Harry begins shaking his head again, more slowly as his eyes drop down to his lap. "When we broke up. That day," He mumbles, "That day, you hurt me. When I hung the phone up, my chest started hurting. My heart. That's when I felt it stop."

Louis thinks he understands as he takes another step closer towards Harry. Louis has read about what goes on in someone's mind when their in a coma, and Louis had always been curious as to what was going on in Harry's. He wondered if Harry ever heard him talking to his unconscious body or ever thought about waking up to see him again. Louis thinks Harry related his heart stopping to when they broke up, as if it was something he could heal from.

"You didn't fight for me. You let me break up with you. You hurt my heart, and you don't even care, " Harry then belted out, eyes narrowing at Louis when he realized he was getting closer again. The sadness he had just felt is now being masked by anger again. "You don't love me," Harry then accuses, "You didn't tell me that. You didn't text it back to me - before the accident. You didn't reply. How could you, you're always supposed to tell me that."

Louis is still getting closer as Harry rambles on. He gets close enough to where Harry could reach out and grab him, but instead he tosses lazily punches in Louis' direction, not really hitting much but the air, sometimes he gets a weak hit to Louis' belly. Harry blinks his eyes and looks up at Louis, eyes still clouded with anger and with tears. "I did everything for you. I gave you every part of me. You are a bastard. Why weren't you there when I woke up? I can't believe you."

Harry finally slows his punches down, but remains crying. He has no actual fight in his body, now slowly being drained of energy and reducing his cries to quiet, broken sobs. Louis manages to reach down and hold on to Harry's hands, crouching down to his level and holding them close to his chest. Harry sniffles before blinking up at Louis, his green eyes now rimmed red and stained wet from his tears.

"Why weren't you there?" Harry questions again, quietly as he pouts his bottom lip, "Why don't you just leave me?"

Louis frowns as he notices the broken, sad look on Harry's face. He looks defeated and tired, and Louis hates seeing this look on Harry's face every time he finishes one of his melt downs. Louis shuffles himself closer to Harry until their faces are close together. He drops Harry's right arm carefully and holds on to Harry's left hand.

"Harry, what is this?" Louis questions as he raises Harry's ring finger up, his eyes watching Harry carefully.

"A finger," Harry mumbles sadly.

"What's on it?"

"A ring," Harry replies shortly, nibbling on his lip as he makes eye contact with Louis. Louis smiles weakly as he nods his head slowly, rolling his eyes as he continues on.

"Yes, okay, and what type of ring is it?" 

"I don't know," Harry whines, his voice cracking.

"Harry," Louis then warns, raising his eyebrow when Harry looks back to him. Louis ends up lacing their fingers together and squeezing Harry's hand.

Harry sighs, "An engagement ring."

"Yes, baby," Louis smiles again, "And who gave it to you?" Louis lifts Harry's hand to his lips and presses a long kiss to his finger. He keeps his eye contact with Harry as Harry starts to chew on the inside of his cheek. When Harry still doesn't answer the question, Louis raises his eyebrows to gesture Harry to answer. Harry ends up bringing his right hand up and poking Louis in the cheek as his answer, his eyes watering up again as Louis begins nodding his head encouraging. 

"Exactly, I did," Louis reassures, his free hand going to cup the side of Harry's jaw, "Now why do people give engagement rings? Why did I give it to you, love?"

"For marriage," Harry whispers.

Louis grins as his thumb begins rubbing up and down on the back of Harry's hand. "Exactly, sunshine. Because I want to marry you," Louis counts it as a bonus when he see just tiniest tiny of a blush forming on Harry's cheek, causing his own grin to widen as he continues to his point, "Now what do people promise in marriage?"

Harry shrugs his shoulders as he looks down at their conjoined hands, "Something that half the population don't mean."

Louis can't help the laugh that comes out, but it's breathy and quiet. He shakes his head fondly and rolls his eyes, tilting Harry's jaw upward so he is forced to look up at Louis, "Okay, well I'm the half that's going to mean every word that's promised in our marriage. Just humor me."

"I don't know," Harry cries frustrated, "To be married for a lifetime," he ends up saying.

"In sickness and in health, Harry," Louis quickly adds on, leaning into to kiss the side of Harry's lips, "Till death do us part, my love."

Harry blinks at Louis before he lets out a big sigh and slumps against the couch. His shoulders sag immediately and he feels more tears threatening to reappear. He blows out a few breaths of air before he's nuzzling his face into Louis' hand that's still resting on his jaw. "I'm sorry I'm doing this to you," Harry mumbles quietly.

"It's okay, baby," Louis quickly eases, kissing his nose and resting his forehead against Harry's, "I'll take all these little outburst in the world if it means that you're getting better. It's just another step closer to you wearing that beautiful smile on your face every day."

Harry finally has his lips curve up and the bare indention of his dimples make their way on his cheek. Louis pulls back to admire them and ends up smiling some more himself. He makes note of Harry's eyes and sees the frustration and anger finally gone. He sees those green eyes looking at Louis hopefully, finally a shade brighter than what they were just moments before this.

And with every the two of them have been going through within the past few days, that is all Louis can do at the moment. Is really enjoy the fact that Harry is finally smiling at him and having those beautiful green eyes staring straight back into his own.

 

* * *

 

**The Surprise**

  Everything about life has always been interesting and very unexpected. This is something Harry and Louis have quickly come to learn within the past few weeks. Even the simplest of things that no one really thinks to make anything out of end up becoming some of the greatest moments anyone has ever endured. It makes even the little things in life seem the greatest. Especially when something traumatic has happened to a person, that's the moment when the realization of how precious and rewarding life can be hits. It gives people another perspective, a second outlook.

It's been about a month since Harry has been home. It's been about a month since the constant emotional and physical struggles have taken a dramatic toll on Louis and Harry. And although these days have been harder than most, it's also been a month since Harry finally woke up from his coma. It's been a month since Louis was relieved in knowing Harry is alive and on the right track to being fully recovered.

And what comes from the accident are the little things Harry and Louis find rewarding - that may not mean much to certain people, but have the two of them feeling accomplished and grateful. Harry's temper has become less frequent in which he isn't having as many random outbursts. He is now better coordinated on his feet, although sometimes he still struggles with balance and dizziness, he has managed to be mobile for a lot longer before those two factors hit. 

There have been some few setbacks though, which the main one is how Louis and the footie team are gearing up for the second half of their season. He actually has to start attending team practices and preparing for their first game that is quickly approaching, which means Louis struggles with having to leave Harry with one of their friends. Then there is also the fact Harry had to spend his 20th birthday on the couch doing nothing but watching movies - which, he particularly didn't mind since he was able to cuddle with Louis all day. 

Like today in particular. Louis has to be out nearly all day due his team having a scrimmage with a local university nearby. So Louis has to leave Harry with their friends while he tries to focus on the game rather than his fiancé at home. To Harry though, he found this to be the perfect opportunity to utilize his friends in helping him plan a surprise for Louis.

Harry finally feels relatively like himself again, and with what he's been putting Louis through he just really wants to thank his lover. Harry knows his emotional state has gotten significantly better and no one talks or treats him like he's about to crack anymore. He feels like he can have normal conversations and finally feel himself relax and smile. That's why this moment he has with his friends is something is excited about, especially if they can help him surprise Louis.

"So I was thinking," Harry starts, walking from the kitchen to sit himself on the couch. This causes Liam, Zayn and Niall's attention to turn towards him.

"Oh no, that can't be good," Niall rolls his eyes, placing the game controller on the table in front of him and propping his feet up. He offers a cheek smile to Harry who rolls his own eyes in return. Harry grabs one of the throw pillows from the couch and tries to chunk it over towards Niall, but his strength and coordination still is not the best and the pillow ends up landing front of Niall's feet.

The four of them end up laughing as Niall bends down to pick the pillow up. Harry shakes his head and slumps against the couch as his laugh resides to a smile. Zayn is sitting next to him and points his finger accusingly at Niall as the latter ends up mocking Harry's lame attempt of a throw. "Hey, watch yourself leprechaun," Zayn snaps playfully.

Niall tosses his hands up in defeat before sprawling them on his belly. Harry turns to look at Zayn and smiles whenever he winks at him. Harry then turns back to the rest of them and reaches for another throw pillow to wrap his arms around, soon frowning as he begins to speak his mind. "I just like- I wanted to do something nice for Louis. Maybe something...Romantic?"

"Harry, bud," Liam already begins, sounding like he is about to lecture Harry. Harry ends up rolling his eyes when he feels Liam's hand on his back, already expecting some fatherly words to come out of Liam's mouth. "Doctor said you cant have sex."

And there it is.

"Correction," Niall interrupts immediately, "He said take it easy. No physical activities. Never once did sex come to the table."

Zayn scrunches his forehead and tilts his head in Niall's direction, twisting his lips and rubbing his chin, "How exactly is sex not a physical activity, Ni? What kind of sex do you have?"

Niall shrugs his shoulders before looking back to Harry. He moves his legs off the table so he can plant his feet flat on the floor. He props his elbows on his knees and leans forward, "Hey, I'm just saying it would be Louis doing the work here. He's probably super horny considering you both haven't had sex in awhile."

Harry blushes right away as he closes his eyes, "Yeah okay moving on," he blurts out, trying to avoid where the conversation has turned to. He opens his eyes and notices Niall is winking at him and smiling cheekily, causing Harry to shake his head. "As I was saying, I was thinking of maybe just surprising him with something nice. Cook him a candle lit dinner, do a romantic bath for him. I don't know, give him a massage? Buy him a present?"

"Yeah Haz," Niall snorts, "We all know what that bath and massage will lead to." 

Zayn snorts and tries to cover it up with his hand, turning his head away whenever Harry turns to look at him. Harry lets out a sigh when Niall joins in on laughing and ends up looking at Liam for his response. 

"That's good Harry. He will love it," Liam assures him, giving Harry a comforting smile.

"I agree," Zayn comments, "We can help you set everything up. I'll pick your outfit and make you look irresistible to him."

"I'll help you cook," Liam adds right away with a laugh, "No way I'm letting you near that stove by yourself."

Niall scrunches his face up as he thinks of something to help with. It makes Harry giggle as he stares at Niall and sees him shrug his shoulders. "I can like, help set up the bath? and table?"

"Thanks, Ni." Harry rolls his eyes but smiles at the suggestion. He reaches over to pat Niall's knee before settling himself on the edge of the cushion. "So Louis' game is in the afternoon which means he should be getting home around dinner time." 

"Yeah, and his coach makes them dress up before the games so he should already look after," Liam reminds.

"And they shower after games so he won't smell like ass," Zayn adds on, giving Harry a wink.

"Perfect," Harry blushes, "Let's start getting things ready."

.•.•.

Louis' game ends with a win within the last few minutes before time ran out. They had managed to keep the score tied at 0-0 the entire time until just under two minutes when Louis was assisted to make a goal. Which was a reliever because Louis hates when the game goes into penalty shots, especially when he has someone at home waiting for him to get back.

After the game, Louis is the first one back into the locker room to wash himself up. He doesn't know why he feels giddy and exicted to get himself home, but al he wants to do is to see Harry, It's probably the longest he has gone without being with his boy, and he doesn't know if he's simply paranoid or just that in love with Harry.

Louis is shimmying his black jeans up his legs and buttoning his maroon half sleeve when one of his teammates is walking up to him. Louis' hair is still slightly wet from the shower and his body is still hot from the game and trying to rush to get out of there. Stans steps forward and hands Louis his black shoes when he notices him frantically moving around. 

"Hey, we are going to go out for drinks. You seem like you could use one," Stan implies, raising his eyebrow when Louis turns around hastily to grab his keys and phone from the locker. Louis is about to rightly decline the offer of going out in preference to seeing his fiancé when he feels his phone buzz in his hand. He quickly takes note of the message being from Harry and quickly replies to him first before Stan. 

Priorities.

**My Minnie** ❤️ **:** _Please come home xxxxx -H_

Louis smiles right away and looks up at Stan, shrugging his shoulders, "Sorry, mate. Got a fiancé at home who summons me."

"No worries mate. Have fun with Harry." Stan pats Louis on the back and leaves him to gather his things. Louis does so in a rushed motion before his bag is packed and he is finally heading out the arena. 

By the time he finally does pull up to the flat, it is around seven at night. He parks himself in the garage and takes note that none of his friend's cars are here - neither are Anne or Robin's. Louis tries not to think much of it as he gets out to head to his apartment, but part of him is worried as to why his friends would leave Harry alone without telling him.

Maybe Louis is overthinking just a little bit, and maybe Harry doesn't really need to be supervised every hour of the day. But Louis cares about Harry and just wants to make sure he is fine and that nothing happens. He grows worrisome the closer he gets to their door, trying to push all these paranoid thoughts away as he puts his key in to let himself inside the flat.

"Baby, I'm home," Louis calls out, noticing the front entrance to their apartment is dark and from what he can see beyond the hallway is dark as well. "That's weird," he mumbles as he tosses his keys into the bowl on the counter. Louis takes another step forward and sees a warm, low glow coming from around the corner of the hallway.

Louis raises his eyebrows as he follows the glow and round the corner to see if maybe Harry is in the living room. He still has no idea what is going on and why the apartment is dark, but once he steps foot in the living room, he tries calling Harry again only to be interrupted when he sees what's in front of him. "Harry, what's going-" he cuts himself off when he makes note of the [dining room](https://em.wattpad.com/559bd2263be554789be425db58d6c733224c49ba/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f4371363653726762396d395762773d3d2d3238313438333035342e313435663730616361353033633365333134343639363837383136312e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280).

There are three rows of fairy lights looped up on the ceiling above the table. Dangling in between each row of lights are red ornaments aligned across the middle of the table. The table is decorated with a red and white mesh, cloth that runs along the length of the table and falling along the sides. Four clear bottles filled with red and white roses are patterned with little bundles of flowers, more ornaments, and fake candles to give the room more light as they set across the cloth. On either side of the table there are two glasses of red wine and a steak dinner prepared with asparagus and mash.

Louis's eyes are wide as he continues to stare in awe of the room. He feels tears but swallows them down with a giant smile. He suddenly hears a low melody of violins coming from their sounds system, and he feels a body walking up behind him and breath hitting the side of his neck.

"Happy Louis night," is a beautiful voice that causes Louis to jump and turn around. Louis is then left standing there speechless as he takes note of Harry's outfit, feeling his mouth go dry and his stomach to fill with butterflies. harry is wearing his tight black jeans, along with his see-through cream color blouse that is only buttoned up to three buttons. His feet are clad in a pair of black Chelsea boots Louis had gotten him over Christmas, and his beautiful curly Harry is falling along the sides of his face. 

"What's this for, angel?" Louis breathes out, continuing to stare at Harry in awe as Harry wraps his arms around Louis' neck.

"Um, well it's like a thank you. For sticking by my side through all this," Harry explains nervously, chewing his bottom lip as Louis holds on to his hips, "I hated how I've been treating you, so I wanted to show you that I really do appreciate how much you have been helping me. And I just love you so much. We haven't had like a proper date in forever, so - surprise."

Harry leans down to press a long kiss to Louis' lips before he's lacing their fingers together and walking them towards the table. He pulls the chair out for Louis and helps scoot him closer to the table. Louis smiles as he watches Harry walk to his side and sits down before he's pouring Louis a glass of wine.

"You know I don't need anything in return for helping you," Louis reminds, "I love you, so of course I would do it with no questions asked."

"I know, babe." Harry shrugs his shoulders, playing around with his food as he looks up at Louis, "I just don't get to do much with you anymore, and I wanted to make you happy."

"I am happy, sweetheart. More than ever," Louis reassures quickly as he reaches across the table to grab Harry's hand. It ends up being his left one, and Louis smiles as he feels the engagement ring sitting perfectly on Harry's finger. "I'll take all the yelling and arguing in the world if it means that I get to look into those pretty green eyes of yours."

Harry blushes as he chews on his bottom lip. He gives Louis' hand a quick squeeze before he lets go and continues to eat his food. They eat in a comfortable silence until the majority of their food is gone. When they are finished though, Harry stands up from his seat and happily strolls over to Louis, holding his hand out for Louis to take.

"I have another surprise for you," Harry states cheekily, wiggling his eyebrows as he guides Louis through the living room towards their bedroom.

"Does it involve being naked?" Louis teases as he aimlessly follows behind Harry. Louis tries not to mention much about being sexual with Harry considering he's still technically recovering, but he can't help it. It has been awhile since they have gotten off with one another - to be prompt, they haven't done anything since the morning of the accident. So yeah, Louis is craving Harry now more than ever considering he has yet to been able to put in to action how much he loves Harry and how happy he is that he is alive. 

"Yes," Harry then answers when the two of them make it to the doorway of the bathroom. Harry steps through and moves to the side so he can see the [surprise](https://em.wattpad.com/5b129b37950ebcfba25046ca97770d6ac5a48b6c/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f74556136694c6b503439737933413d3d2d3238313438333035342e313435663730623139326334623538333839373830333330373031362e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280). Louis' eyes widen as he becomes speechless yet again for the third time that night.

The bathtub they have is filled to the top with bubbles, and red rose petals are scattered all along the water. There are candles along the outer lining of the tub with another vase of roses in the middle. There is a tray set across the bathtub that is hold more candles and some chocolate strawberries for them to nibble on while they take a soak.

"Harry-" Louis breaths out, eyes shimmering with tears again as he turns around to face Harry. Except, his words die in his throat as he watches Harry slowly unbutton his shirt to reveal his honey, smooth chest. Harry smiles as he lets the blouse fall from his arms, then going to his pants and pulling them down his long, lean legs. "Harry, I-" Louis stutters, swallowing his words.

Harry takes a deep breath before he is finally naked and making a slow walk towards Louis. He leans his chest up against Louis' body and cups the side of his jaw, pouting his lips, "I miss you. I miss-" Harry paused for a moment, fingers trailing down to Louis' shirt to undo his buttons, "I miss this."

"My body?" Louis questions, noticing the bite to Harry's lip. His shirt then falls to the floor and Harry is back to pressing their naked chests up against one another's. "Baby, you see me naked every morning when I shower or change," Louis tries to reply calmly, but he feels his heart rabbiting in his chest and his shaking hands coming out to wrap around Harry's waist.

Louis doesn't know why he feels nervous. Him and Harry are not stranger to having sex in the bathroom, or having sex in general. It's just been a month since they've done anything remotely intimate, and Louis wants to make sure that everything is perfect. Harry takes matter in to his own hands as his lips connect straight on to Louis' collar bone, giving him a few nibbles before he's sucking a love bite right on his favorite spot. Louis can't help but drop his head to the other side to give Harry more room to suck on his skin, also feeling Harry's fingers making their way down to his jeans.

"Just get in with me," Harry begs, pressing a kiss to Louis' collarbone before pulling his face back. He unbuttons Louis' pants and holds on to each end, yanking them just a little as he blinks towards Louis. "I miss your body, please."

Louis tries every ounce in his body to remain calm and not devour Harry right there on the spot, but Harry knows what his begging does to Louis. Louis gets weak whenever Harry starts to beg for him, and Louis is always left giving Harry what he wants. Which is what he is about to do. Louis smiles as he finally shimmies himself out of his pants, rolling his eyes when he hears Harry silently cheering to himself.

Louis steps into the bath first and notes the water is surprisingly still warm. He takes a seat at one end of the bath and expects Harry to go on the other, but he ends up sitting straight down on Louis' lap and straddling his hips. Louis raises his eyebrows as Harry happily wraps his arms around Louis' neck, even being a menace and rolling his hips around as if he was getting used to the feeling of his new seat.

"Harry, what's going on?" Louis laughs nervously, gripping Harry's hips to stop his ass from grinding against his growing erection.

Harry licks his lips and ends up ignoring the question as he pushes his lips straight towards Louis'. His fingers tangle up in Louis' hair, and he pulls on tightly causing Louis to moan straight in to Harry's mouth. Louis gets lost in the kiss as he feels Harry's tongue wedge its way in to his mouth. His own hands begin traveling up and down the expanse of Harry's back before they're settling right on the top of Harry's ass.

"I just-" Harry suddenly says as he hastily pulls back from the kiss, "I love you so much," he finishes, and as if to prove his point he goes back to grinding his hips on top of Louis. This causes another moan to come out of Louis and his erection to only grow some more. He can feel Harry's as well resting up against his stomach, and the short, rapid breaths making their way out of Harry's mouth.

Harry takes a moment to lean in to kiss Louis' lips a few times before pulling back again to speak. Louis decides to keep kissing Harry as he moves his lips along the column of Harry's neck. "Everyday, I swear-" Harry begins, having to pause as Louis starts to suck right underneath his jawline. Harry closes his eyes and drops his head back letting out a moan as he continues, "I love you- _Oh god_ \- my love for you grows everyday."

Louis slows his incisive kissing to tiny pecks along Harry's cheek. He pulls his face back and wraps his arms around Harry's waist to pull him flushed against his body, "Harry, I love you too, but what's going on?"

"I don't- I just-." Harry tries, but ends up failing with his words again. He bites his lip and shakes his head, frowning as he tries to gather his thoughts properly in his head. "It's like everything about our past comes rushing to me, and it reminds me why I love you. It makes me fall in love with you all over again," Harry starts to explain, "Every kiss we have always brings me back to the first time our lips ever touched, and it's like i'm reliving that moment. And like, _I don't know_ \- all these memories we have in our relationship come back to be so vividly, and it's like I'm watching it happen. The first time we met in the bathroom. When I saw you again at the beach house. Our first date at the carnival. My first kiss with you right outside my front door. The first time we had sex after your championship game. When we broke up over the phone. When I moved in to this flat with. When you proposed to me on New Years morning. It's all on a constant repeat in my head and every time I look at you - it reminds me of the moments I knew I loved you. And I - It makes me want you more than I already do. To be closer than I already am. You consume me, Louis Tomlinson, and there isn't a day that goes by when I am not thinking about you."

Louis blinks his eyes and doesn't realize he has his crinkly smile on his face until Harry finally relaxes from his little speech. Louis bites his lip and leans up to press a kiss to Harry's mouth, holding his body tight to his own and sighing when they pull apart.  "Well, you're defiantly not alone in feeling this way," Louis whispers, "You consume me too, Harry Styles."

"Really?" Harry asks relieved, like a big weight had been lifted off his shoulders and he is finally able to breathe. He's smiling as Louis starts nodding, letting out a tiny giggle as he goes to grab Louis' hands off his hips. His cute giggle and sweet smile then turn into a dirty smirk, moving Louis' hands to his ass and holding them there."Don't you think we should make up for some lost time then?" Harry whispers in Louis' ear.

Louis raises his eyebrow as he moves on of his hands down to the lining of Harry's ass. He bites down on his lip and runs his finger along the middle of his cheeks, smirking when he feels Harry shiver on top of him. "Hm, what do you suggest?"

Harry drops his head to Louis' shoulder and lets out a high pitched, breathy whine as Louis slowly presses his finger inside of Harry's ass. He moves his finger around for Harry to get used to the feeling. Harry breaths out heavily as he shifts to press his forehead against Louis', breathing straight in to his mouth as he whispers, "How about I ride you, Mr. Tomlinson?"

 

* * *

  

**The Plan**

 Recovery can be a beautiful and painful process. Either for the person who is trying to overcome this obstacle, or it can be on the person who has to stand by and watch. Louis doesn't know which is worse. Seeing Harry going through this, or standing off to the side and feeling hopeless in trying to alleviate any ounce of pain. But the days do go on, and Harry continually works to get healthy again.

It's been about five months since the accident, and Harry is nearly fully recovered from everything. He still has some leftover scrapes on his body, like the fainted scar across his forehead, but Louis reminds Harry everyday how beautiful he is. Nearly every night Louis will press a kiss to that scar and tell Harry he loves him, and sometimes he tells himself that he is so grateful Harry was able to survive and the scar is nothing but a sweet reminder of Harry's survival.

Harry also started taking classes again. He ended up having to drop the ones he was already enrolled in for the spring term considering he was not able to properly function his brain. Instead, he signed up for classes over the summer and opted to spend the entire break catching up the classes he had to drop so he can remain on track to graduate. Just the month prior, Harry had passed his cognitive test and showed great signs of being able to think and to process and utilize information like he had before his minor brain damage.

Harry has consistently been on a rollercoaster that was only going up, and he still continues to thrive as he feels more like himself everyday. He nearly forgets about what happened to him and doesn't give it any thought. The only reminder he truly has is the scar on his forehead, but since it has healed the scar isn't as noticeable. 

Louis, on the other hand, grows more worrisome as the days drag on and summer gets closer and closer. Harry has noticed over the past few weeks how Louis' mind seems to be everywhere but in the moment, but Harry brushes it off as Louis stressing about school and footie. Normally Louis doesn't let his emotions get the best of him, but Harry takes note of the constant need Louis has to check his emails or research stuff online. 

Like today, for example. Harry is walking out of the kitchen ready to enjoy his movie date with Louis when he notices Louis twitching in his spot on the couch. His bottom lip is pulled under his teeth and he is anxiously tapping the back of his phone. Harry watches him for a moment before he skips his way over towards the couch.

"Babe, why are you soo- fidgety?" Harry asks with a smile, raising his eyebrows when Louis snaps his head in his direction. Harry laughs fondly as he shuffles his way towards Louis and falls graciously in his lap. Louis seems to finally calm down as he adjust Harry to straddle his hip and placing his arms around Harry's waist.

"I'm not fidgety, love," Louis argues with a sigh, lips curving up as he leans forward to press a kiss to Harry's chest. Harry looks down at him and blushes, wrapping his arms around Louis' neck and twirling his fingers in Louis' hair.

"You've seem distracted lately," Harry whines dramatically. He pouts his bottom lip when Louis looks up at him amused. He begins to bat his eyelashes as he moves his hands to hold on to the sides of Louis' face. "You just need to relax. Let me help you relax," Harry drops his voice, biting down on his lip as he starts to circle his hips on Louis' lap. He giggles as he leans forward to press kisses along Louis' neck, smiling against Louis' skin when he feels the boy shiver.

"Harry Styles!" Louis laughs as he hands instinctively go to grab Harry's hips, trying to stop his movements, "You're meeting your sister in about an hour. You need to calm yourself, Curly."

"I don't want to," Harry rolls his eyes as he pulls back from Louis' neck. He tilts his head to the side and shuffles his body closer to Louis' chest until every inch of them is touching in some way, not an inch of space in between. "I want you."

Louis shakes his head with a little laugh passing through his hips. His hands move back around Harry's waist and press flat on the dip of his back. He then tilts his head upwards towards Harry and smiles sweetly at him, "Harry - baby, people are coming over." 

Harry lets out a frustrated sigh and pulls back a little. He gives their body an inch of space as he leans back on his thighs to cross his arms over his chest, stubbornly rolling his eyes. "We can do it again you know. I'm 5 months out," Harry grumbles underneath his breath.

"Harry, the last time we had sex you had a migraine for a week," Louis blurts with a soft laugh, soon trying to hide it with a smile when he notices Harry's frown deepening. Louis sighs and tries to pull Harry in closer to his body again, pressing a light kiss to the side of his face.

But Louis did have a point. After Harry surprised Louis with the fancy dinner and the romantic bath, they ended up having slow sex in the bathtub. It probably wasn't the smartest idea for Harry to be the one doing the work, and after the moment happened he really wish he listened to Niall's advice in making Louis be the one doing everything - but Harry simply wanted to make Louis happy.

He tried to be slow with his movements and not cause his head to move around so much, but the feeling of having Louis inside him became too overbearing and had him losing control. His hips stuttered a lot, causing his head to move around in relation to where his body bounced. Then there was the moans coming out of Harry's sinful lips and the rapid movement of jerking his head forward to kiss Louis. The moment was great, but the day after Harry's body was sore and his head was pounding in a way that he had never felt before. So, Louis decided to not have sex with Harry until the doctor clearly states they can have sex.

"Let's just give it a month before we do it again," Louis eases when he sees Harry not budging with a smile. "Can you do that, Angel?"

"Why a month?" Harry then sighs while he moves his hands back to Louis' neck. He finally relaxes again in Louis' lap and lets his body slump forward against Louis' chest.

"Don't worry, dear," Louis brushes off, leaning his head up to wash the question away with a kiss. It seems to work as Harry gets easily distracted by Louis' lips, squeezing Louis' hair as he slowly slips his tongue inside Louis' mouth.

Their moment is quickly ruined when they have people knocking on their door, which is Gemma who is planning on taking Harry out of the flat. Louis felt like Harry needed some time away and to enjoy the fresh air outside. He also felt like Harry needed to spend some time with his sister since they hardly ever see each other, but most of all - Louis really needed Harry out of the flat so he could plan a little surprise of his own.

Shortly after Gemma had dragged Harry away, who wasn't willing to go without asking so manny question, Zayn, Anne and Jay were heading up to Louis' flat. Louis sought best that these three people were the ones who could help him plan the surprise for Harry. He trusts his mother's instinct, and Anne is the one person he needs the approval of anything from. And Zayn - well Zayn is his go to man. The one who had always been there from the start of his and Harry's relationship. He simply needed the support and the guidance from him.

"So plane tickets each are about a hundred pounds each," Zayn notes as he continues to scroll through his laptop, every now and then writing something down in the notepad whenever he finds a good price on flights, "The flights and the resort should total up to be- ," Zayn pauses as he reaches for the notepad to look at all the numbers he has written down. He is just about to do the calculations when Anne reaches over the table to stop him.

"Probably a lot, but it's no worries," She reassures with a smile, "We have all the money laid out and budgeted. Plus, we have a little extra from Harry's accident."

"Hey, check out this resort," Jay then pipes up. She was on resort duties, and the majority of the places she had found were relatively in the same price range. Now it was just a matter of which appealed to their eyes. Whenever she pulls the link up on the laptop, she turns the screen around to show everyone at the table, "Look at this one. It's nice, and it's close."

"I like it," Louis cheers, but it seems like his input doesn't totally matter as Jay seems to be seeking approval from Anne. Louis shakes his head fondly as he looks up at Zayn, noticing how the moms are ignoring their opinions and settling on each other's instead. 

"It does have five stars," Anne seems to note as she continues to scroll. She clicks on the page where it shows the layout for the rooms, and she instantly brightens up. She then turns the screen towards Louis and starts to show him, finally including him on his own plan. "It looks perfect," she smiles.

"Yeah, me and Harry will get the best suite," Louis bites his lip, finally starting to picture his plan going into full force in his head. He lets out a sigh and looks back up between Anne and Jay. "The lads can all share a family room. Anne, you, Robin and Gemma can get one. I'm sure the girls would love to have their own room, and mum, you and Dan can have one with the babies. It's perfect."

Jay looks over at Anne and the both of them share a look with one another. They seem to like where this is going and both finally agree on a place for them to all stay. Louis smiles brightly as Anne reaches over to hold on to his hand, stroking his knuckles with her thumb and nodding her head approvingly.

"Sounds good, boo-bear," Jay finalizes as she reaches for the laptop again.

"So the flights are booked," Anne then begins to check off, looking over to Zayn since he was the one in charge. When he nods his head, Anne then turns to Louis since he had the next task. "The tickets are ordered?" And of course, Louis nods his head in knowing the confirmation email had been sent to him just that morning. "And Jay, once you give me the information to the place I can call to make the reservations."

"Sounds like we got ourself a plan," Jay claps before her and Anne reach for a glass of wine.

"Yeah, and I'll be there early with Gemma and Lottie to help set everything up," Zayn then reminds, looking over to Louis as if to make sure this is what he wants. "Do you know how you want everything? Did you pick a layout?"

Louis bites his lip and nods his head fast as he quickly scrambles out of his seat to go grab the layout Zayn made for him. About a month ago when Louis first came to Zayn with the idea for his plan, he had a vision of how he wanted everything to look and to go down. He ended up spitting ideas out to Zayn in hoping Zayn would simply understand and be able to draw a scene out for him.

Within a couple of weeks, Zayn met Louis for lunch to give him about four different layouts he drew up just from what Louis had told him. When Louis comes back, he hands the chosen layout to Zayn and blushes as he watches his reaction to see if it's one that he liked as well. Zayn just raises his eyebrow and looks cautiously at Louis, a little too serious for Louis' liking.

"Are you sure you want it like this?" Zayn questions, "You know you're taking all the power away from him, right? This is something he's been dreaming and wanting to plan for-like-ever. So is it worth it? Is this what you want?"

As if there is any hint of doubt in Louis' mind, he is soon distracted when he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. He quickly pulls it out and notices he has a message from Harry, in perfect timing as he sits at this table about to make his final decision on everything. It's like Louis needed a sign, and fate sent him Harry to confirm everything he had just been planning.

This is his answer. This is the confirmation he needed to know that this is all worth it.

**My Minnie** ❤️ **:** _Babe, I just went into the Disney store at the mall and guess what??_

**My Minnie** ❤️ **:** _THEY HAD FUCKING MICKEY AND MINNIE MOUSE[ONESIES](https://em.wattpad.com/9b478a5519683211f4ac4d990412308b80587049/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f3058595a745958647456623534773d3d2d3238323332323932392e313436303034303734316632623062623430353936323930383432322e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)_ ** _._**

**My Minnie** ❤️ **:** _And yes babe I got them. plus the matching coffee cups._

Louis shakes his head fondly before he is looking up to make eye contact with Zayn. "I'm positive this is what I want."

 


	3. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading along. I hope you found this story all the right kinds of emotional. I remember when I first had the idea, I was in a car on my way to Florida. I had written the entire story on that trip, so technically this is my actual first story. I have gone back and edited and revised it so many times, and I think I am finally done. 
> 
> Sorry if there are still errors, you know I am only human. I hope you enjoyed this. Let me know what you think and if you're looking forward to anymore stories.

_"Her green eyes came unafraid to his. The connection was so intense that it threatened to drain his sense of self. He felt that he had always known her, that she had always been a part of him, that her needs were his needs"_

_-Terry Goodkind_

 

 Rushed. That's the definition of what Louis is feeling in this exact moment as he drags Harry through the airport. Louis' plan is officially swinging into full motion with the first part taking the 6 am flight out of London, which Louis should have known better than to schedule a morning flight. Everything had been running swimmingly up to this point.

Day after day, Louis had been constantly making Harry wash his clothes so that he would be able to pack all his clean clothes at the last minute. Harry was starting to pick up little hints that Louis had something planned, but he never figured it out. That was until Louis's alarm started to go off at about three in the morning waking the both of them up from sleep.

It took a minute for Harry to realize that an incisive sound kept going off, and when he rolled over to his side he saw Louis still passed out with his face in the pillow. Thank goodness Harry had the right mind to ask Louis why he set an alarm, only for Louis to jolt awake saying he had a surprise for Harry. All this took a lot longer than it was supposed to and not as smoothly as Louis planned, which is why Louis has Harry by the wrist pulling him through the airport.

"Louis, we are going to make it," Harry calls out behind Louis where he is trying to catch up. He may have longer legs than Louis, but he sure as hell doesn't really know how to work them as good. It's still early in the morning, and Harry didn't find it to be the right time for cardio. Luckily, they jog up to their gate just as the last boarding group is entering the plane. Louis and Harry get in line and hand the attendant their information when Harry finally realizes where the flight was going.

"PARIS?" Harry cheers, eyes wide as he stares at the letters on the screen. He grabs his passport and boarding ticket from the attendant and takes a step forward before turning around to face Louis. Louis smiles as he reaches for his paperwork before walking up to Harry and wrapping an arm around his waist.

"First class seats, babe," Louis says as he leans over to kiss Harry'c cheek, guiding him down the walk way and waiting in the line as other people begin to take their seats on the plane.

"What is this for?" Harry questions in awe, biting his lip as he brings the boarding pass higher in order to read the destination over and over again. He starts mouthing the words to himself and grows giddier each time he reads Paris. Harry has always dreamed of traveling to Paris with Louis and exploring the city of love with his love.

"It's a surprise, darling," Louis teases as he pinches Harry's side. Harry turns back to face him and starts to pout, causing Louis to let out a laugh as he squeezes Harry's shoulders closer to his side. 

"I'm usually the one to give the surprise," Harry notes more to himself, twisting his lips to the side and letting out a hum. The two of them finally make in on to the plane and take their seat in the second row of the first class section. Harry smiles as he scoots himself in their row to sit next to the window as Louis quickly follows behind him.

They've only ever been on a plane a few times, and Harry has learned that he prefers the window the seat. Which, Louis doesn't really mind since all he really cares about is Harry and his love for the plane taking off and landing. Every time the plane is ready to lift off or land, Harry brightens up right away and smushes his head against the window to watch. Louis loves to sit by and watch as Harry gets fascinated over every little thing he thinks he can see from the sky.

"It's my turn to give you a surprise, baby," Louis continues when the both have them have properly settled in their seats. When they are buckled up, Louis reaches his hand over and places it on Harry's thigh. He gives Harry a firm squeeze and takes note of how much more thicker Harry's legs seem to be, almost back his full strength from before the accident ever happen.

Little things like that always get to Louis, and he always get happy when he realizes the growth Harry has came after all these months. It prompts him to lean over and press a kiss to Harry's lips, letting their lips mold together sweetly and savoring the way their mouths have a perfect fit for each other. Louis tries to pull away after the second kiss, wanting to make it short and sweet, but Harry brings his hands up to the sides of Louis' face to keep him place. Harry ends up pressing his lips harder against Louis' and curling his fingers in to his hair, trying to wedge his tongue into Louis' mouth before Louis finally pulls his face back.

"Harry, love-" Louis giggles, shaking his head fondly and wrapping his free arm around Harry's neck to gain better control of his movements, "We have all week to do this. Just give some time, yeah?"

Harry's eyes widen as he cocks his head back in surprise. "A week?" He questions in a high pitched voice, looking even more stunned when Louis nods his head with a shit-eating grin, "And we'll finally have-"he begins before he leans in closer to whisper, "S-E-X?"

Louis rolls his eyes as he presses another quick kiss to Harry's lips, "Yes, my love, but let's just relax for now. We have a big day later." Harry raises his eyebrows at the last comment which earns him a wink from Louis. Harry ends up blowing air out his lips before he is lifting up the arm rest in between their bodies. He shuffles around in his seat until he is resting his side up against Louis' body and propping his feet up on the last bit of arm rest from the seat in front of him.

Harry reaches for Louis' arm and tosses it lazily over his own shoulders. Louis' hand dangles right over his belly, and he lazily connects their fingers together. When he feels situated, he turns his head and offers Louis a mile. "You comfy?" Louis teases, scooting a little bit closer to the other arm rest in order to give some more room on his seat.

"Always with you," Harry sighs as he snuggles his head against Louis' chest. "I love you, Louis," He then whispers as he presses a kiss to the back of Louis' hand.

"Love you too," Louis smiles. He begins to feel Harry starting to play with his fingers as he bends and curls them with his own. The plan has already taken off, and the low hum and early morning were starting to get to him as his eyelids begin to grow heavy. .

Louis' free hand reaches up to play with Harry's hair, just to occupy himself until the sleep fully takes over. When Louis starts to gently scratch Harry's scalp, Harry tilts his head up and puckers his lips at Louis. Louis shakes his head fondly but leans down instinctively to give Harry he kiss, chuckling softly against his lips before pulling back with a smile.

.•.•.•.•.

They land around eight in the morning, still having the earliness weighing their energy down. Louis takes them to a cheap motel right outside the airport instead of the resort he had planned, simply because it wasn't time to take Harry to the surprise just yet. They are still in Paris relatively early, and Louis seeks it best if they catch a few hours of rest before he takes Harry on his all day rendezvous.   
  


They get into the room quickly and fall on to the mattress, not even caring that the pillows are not fluffy and the mattress is too hard. Harry easily rolls over on to his side to curl up against Louis' chest. His eyes close immediately and his breaths slowing down while Louis reaches his arm over to grab his phone off the night stand. He sends a quick message to his mother to keep her up to date about everything before he goes to sleep.

**Louis:** _Everything is good. Just checked into the motel and taking a quick nap! See you guys later xxxxxx_

**Mum:** _Good to hear, boobear_ _. Me and the kids will probably head over early so they can enjoy themselves. Get some rest._

**Louis:** _Sounds good. Love you guys!!!_   
  


Louis places his phone back on the night stand before he is rolling back into Harry's embrace. He wraps his arms tightly around Harry's waist and pulls him in tight against his chest before stuffing his nose in Harry's curls and pressing a kiss to the top of his head. Harry instinctively clings on tight to Louis where he is pressed up against him, letting out a small purr as he feels Louis' hands running up and down his back.

He repositions his head on Louis' chest lazily until he is tucked right under his chin. He tosses his leg over Louis' hip and makes sure every part of his body is connected with Louis is some way. Harry has always been a clinger when they fell asleep. He usually likes to tuck himself up against Louis and fall asleep with Louis wrapped completely around him. Louis knows this, and he loves it. He always makes sure his arms are wrapped tight around Harry like a blanket and makes sure his hands are either rubbing Harry's back or playing with his curls.

"Love you," Harry then whispers once he is settle, pressing kiss up against Louis' neck before sinking further into Louis' body.

"Love you," Louis repeats back on instant, smiling softly as he finally closes his eyes. 

.•.•.•.•.

They wake up around noon when the emptiness in their stomach overbears their need for a nap. Since they had awhile before Louis wanted to take Harry to his surprise, they lounge around for a bit. They go to a quick diner right across the street that serves homemade French cuisine and seating outside so the two of them can enjoy the scenery of Paris. 

Then after lunch, they head back to the motel in order to clean themselves up and relax for a few more hours. Harry spent a solid ten minutes in trying to get Louis to shower with him, and Louis really didn't need much convincing in order to be naked with Harry, but he vowed to himself not to have sex with Harry until the surprise was over.

But then Harry starts to undress in front of Louis, being a tease in the way he shimmies his hips when taking off his bottoms and purposely turning around to bend down to grab his clothes. Harry's bare ass was easy convincing in Louis shedding his clothes and hopping in the shower with Harry, but he still tried to refrain from touching Harry. Which, his plan easily failed. Harry is attractive, even more so when he is naked and wet.

Louis didn't even feel the slightest bit guilty when Harry dropped down to his knees take Louis in his mouth. Or when Harry took him further down his throat and swallowed him without any sort of struggle. Louis convinces himself blowjobs are a loophole to his whole plan of waiting to have sex, and touching Harry until he finishes off is something he should never have to resist. 

Once they wash themselves and feel refreshed, they head out the shower to finally get ready for the plan. Louis wraps the towel around his waist and walks over to his bag to pull out the clothes he planned on wearing for the day. He finds the two gray shirts with a smile and turns around to toss one of them in Harry's direction, who is sitting on the bed completely naked and still slightly wet from the shower.

"Wear this," Louis demands, grinning widely when Harry picks the shirt up and admires whats on it.

The [two shirts](https://em.wattpad.com/d47873ecf6ce6f21f0fffc7e543a1ed51bdc6866/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f6f4651465f6d78377741564542413d3d2d3238323735383839332e313436303466636431396339643865633739383839373835373938312e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280) are silver, one containing Mickey Mouse while the other has Minnie Mouse. The one Louis tosses to Harry has the Minnie on it, for obvious reasons. Minnie and Mickey are both wearing shirts of their own saying that they love the other one. It really is quite cute and cliche, which is all the reason for Louis getting them. He thinks it fits perfectly for what he planned for Harry today, and he only hopes Harry thinks so too. 

"Why?" Harry questions, although he wears a smiles as he tosses the shirt over his head. He continues to get himself dress by pairing his shirt with black skinnies and his tan Chelsea boots. He runs his fingers through his wet hair before he lazily puts it up in one of his messy buns.

"You'll see, my love," Louis winks, giggling when Harry lets out a huff from still being kept from the surprise. Louis smiles to himself as he pulls his blue jeans up his legs and puts his Adidas high tops on his feet. When the both are them are properly dressed, he walks over to Harry and wraps his arms around Harry's waist. "Hey, can I ask you something?" 

"Hm?" Harry hums as he wraps his arms around Louis' neck, slowly swaying the both of them side to side.

"Can I blindfold you?" Louis blurts out in one breath, raising his eyebrows and smiling weakly as Harry widens his eyes. Harry bites his lip and slowly shifts his hips forward to press his groin up against Louis' wiggling his eyebrows suggestively before Louis lets out a snort and rolls his eyes. "For the surprise, Harry. Not sex." Harry pouts right away as Louis steps away to grab the blind fold from his bag. He hands it over to Harry with a cheek smile, "Look, It even matches your shirt." 

"Fine," Harry groans, physically pouting his body. "But you owe me."

Louis rolls his eyes and gives Harry's ass a quick slap, causing Harry to let out a little squeal. Louis starts giggling as he grabs on to Harry's wrist  to guide him out of the motel. When they stand outside along the curb, Louis starts to wave down a cab to pick them up. As a cab quickly makes note of them and starts to pull along the curb, Louis quickly turns to Harry and wiggles his eyebrows. Harry rolls his eyes and brings the blindfold up to his face, turning around so Louis can tie it for him. When Harry's eyes are completely covered, Louis helps him inside the cab and gives the Cab driver the address to where they are going.

Harry sits in his spot for the half hour ride pouting like a child. His arms are crossed over his chest, head turned towards the window and a frown set on his lips. Louis starts laughing at his childish behavior and ends up leaning over to kiss the pout off Harry's lips. Harry falls in to the kiss for a few seconds, relaxing as he molds their lips together so easily, but when Louis starts to press his tongue into Harry's mouth he immediately gets pushed back.

After the kiss, Harry then continuously keeps asking Louis where they are going, which gets a shut up response from Louis. Then Harry goes back to pouting for a few more minutes before he is asking again and again. Then he eventually gives up and faces the window again, pointing at random things out the window and telling Louis to look at it since he can't.

Louis rolls his eyes every time, but if this little act is amusing to Harry then he can't really complain much. Instead, he ends up indulging Harry every time just to see that goofy smile on Harry's face from thinking he is so funny. The same cycle happens for thirty more minutes until the cab driver is finally pulling up to their destination. 

Louis pays and tips the cab driver before he is helping Harry out of the cab. There are a lot of people near by them, and a loud rattling sound that Harry really can't make out. Louis has his hands on Harry's shoulders as he attempts to guide Harry through the parking lot, but with much difficulty on Harry's part, who is trying to drag his feet on the ground, Louis doesn't really get anywhere. 

"Harry, will you stop being so complicated," Louis whines, stopping them about a good yard from where Louis actually wants them to be.

"Louis," Harry whines back, childishly stomping his feet on the ground and crossing his arms over his chest, "What's the surprise?" Louis rolls his eyes and lets out a huff as he gives up and decides to simply show Harry what the surprise is. He walks behind Harry's body and slowly unties the blindfold, pulling it off of Harry's eyes and allowing him to finally see what Louis was hiding from him. 

When Harry's eyes finally adjust the the light and can read the sign out in front of him, he lets out a big gasp. He remembers all the times him and Louis have discussed being here, but they were always empty promises that Harry never actually thought would happen. Yet, here he is. Here they are, him and Louis together. It's one of Harry's dreams that Louis brought to him, and he can't help when he feels tears start to fill his eyes.

"[Disney Land](https://em.wattpad.com/06353ff1d14f4c076d268763de92efa31e5c1df0/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f587a7054777a6d73307168464f413d3d2d3238323735383839332e313436303466643239383338623638363238343235373034353530322e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)?" Harry's voice cracks, turning around slowly and looking at Louis with his goofy smile. When Louis nods his head happily he is a little unprepared when his tall, lanky boyfriend comes and jumps up on him. Harry wraps his long arms and legs around Louis' body and buries his face in to Louis' neck, letting out a happy cry, "This is the surprise?" 

Louis starts laughing as he sets Harry back to the ground. He keeps one hand pressed to the side of Harry's face and leans in briefly to press a kiss to Harry's forehead, "Trust me there's more, but it's for later." Harry blinks his eyes as looks up at the sign then back down to Louis, biting his lip as his smiles seems to continuously grow. Louis reaches down and grabs Harry's hand, lacing their fingers together and leading them towards the entrance, "Here you leave today and enter the world of yesterday, tomorrow, and fantasy."

"Oh how your quotes never cease to make me smile," Harry teases with a smile as the two of them make their way to the ticketing line.

Louis rolls his eyes as him and Harry finally make it to the front and hand the bouncer their ticket. They make it inside with ease, and Louis grabs a park map right away as he continues to drag Harry further inside the park. "Come on," Louis grumbles playfully as he makes way towards the closest roller coaster.

Right away Harry groans as he is being led through the front seater line. Louis knows how much Harry has despised roller coasters since his first terrifying experience riding a fair coaster back on their first date. The ride had stopped for about five minutes as they were going up the the first hill, and Harry was terrified that they would fly off the tracks. Ever since then, Harry has never been a fan - which is quite an issue since they are at Disney Land, but Louis knows he will make Harry get over his fear.

"Seriously, hate coasters," Harry grumbles as they take their seat in the ride. Louis looks over at him and gives him a cheeky smile before the ride takes off. The ride does not even last long nor have any major loops or drops, but Harry is still complaining about his hatred as he gets off the ride. He then takes the lead and makes him and Louis walk over to the Buzz Lightyear laser blast game that is technically not a real roller coaster ride.

"See, this is what we should be doing," Harry smiles as they get in line, not minding all the children around them as Harry happily bounces next to Louis. "Shooting villains is way more fun than a roller coaster."

Louis rolls his eyes, but he lets Harry go on his tangent. It only works long enough for Louis to get on the ride and shoot the villains until he is dragging Harry on to the next roller coaster. They spend a good amount of time traveling the entire park and trying to hit all the rides and souvenir shops. It was sunny throughout most of the day, but when evening started to drag on and the time got closer to nine, dark, heavy clouds started to surface the sky.

Louis knew it was about time to get his plan going and put a stop to exploring Disney Land. His whole surprise is only going to work if he times it perfectly with the sun setting, which should be happening within the next hour. Just as he is about to whisk Harry away for the rest of the surprise, just as Louis suspected would happen, a big loud clap of thunder was heard. 

"Shit,"Louis mumbles, eyes flickering up to see the entire sky encompassed by rain clouds.

"What's wrong?" Harry then asks, frowning as he turns to Louis with wide eyes, "We aren't leaving are we?"

Louis smiles briefly as he shakes his head no. He finds it rather amusing and endearing that his twenty year old boyfriend wants to stay longer at Disney Land, not ready to leave considering they've been there for the past four hours. Louis knows there are times when Harry's inner child comes out and Harry simply embraces it, and Louis knows for sure being here at Disney Land that Harry is letting it out in full force.

"Nothing, lemme just text someone really fast," Louis dismisses right away, pulling his phone out of his pocket.  "Here let's go under here, babe, incase it starts to rain."

Louis grabs Harry's hand and walks them under a pavilion. There are a couple of other families and couples that are underneath as well and hiding from the rain that looks to be coming. The two of them go to a table and sit down next to each other. Harry is too busy look at the princess that is decorated on the table as Louis sends his quick message to Zayn to make sure everything is still on schedule.   
  


**Louis:** _Everything still good?_

**Zayn:** _Yep, but it's definitely going to rain. Check in with Gemma. I think we should still do it to be honest. (: It'll be fun._   
  


Louis nibbles on his bottom lip as he quickly looks over to see what Harry is doing. He smiles as he watches Harry idly letting his finger trace the outline of the Princess' face on the table. He's distracted, good. Which is what Louis needs at the moment as he send another message.  
  


**Louis:** _Under the pavilion. Come on over._

**Gemma:** _Sounds good. I have Daisy, Phoebe, Lottie and Fizzy. The boys are with our mothers._

**Louis:** _Great. So like should we still do everything? It's about to rain._   
  


"Yes we should."

Louis' eyes widen right away as he hears Gemma's voice, only to look up to see her standing right in front of him with a goofy grin. And right next to her are Louis' sisters, all sharing the same expression as she is. Harry recognizes the voice right away and whips around to see who it is. When he notices that their sisters are standing under the same pavilion they were under, he jumps up from his seat and hugs each one of them.

"You're here," Harry cheers right away, squeezing his sister right to his chest before he realizes something. He then frowns as he pulls back from Gemma, placing between her and Louis before twisting his lips to the side. "Exactly why are you here?" he accuses.

"Surprise?" Lottie tries, shrugging her shoulders and looking at Fizzy for help. Fizzy shrugs her shoulders in response and tilts her head in Harry's direction. That seems to be all the confirmation that Phoebe and Daisy needed because right away they are running straight to Harry.

They both wrap their arms around Harry's waist and press their faces in his tummy. Lottie and Fizzy share a look with one another before they go to Harry as well and silence his interrogating questions with some more cuddles. Harry's face splits into the biggest grin as he tries to wrap them all up in a hug, eyes finding Louis in the midst of everything and still feeling utterly confused.

"What's going on?" Harry questions again, but with a breathy laugh from feeling slightly overwhelmed with being bombarded with their sisters. He is surprised, confused and bombarded, but he is defiantly surprised.

"Lou-Lou has a surprise for you," Daisy smirks, looking over to Louis and giving him a big thumbs up. Louis shakes his head and presses his hand to his forehead, letting out a little laugh and hoping that his little sisters don't ruin anything.

 

"Yeah, and even though it's raining we think he should still do the surprise," Lottie adds in for good measures.

Phoebe nods her head and walks back over to Harry to hand him a present. "Look at what we got you," she smiles, handing Harry a headband with Minnie Mouse ears on it.

"Louis told us that you're his Minnie Mouse," Daisy squeals, folding her hands in front of her body and swaying back and forth between each leg. When Harry looks over at her, she begins to giggle.

Harry shakes his head fondly as he pushes his hair back with the headband to put it on top of his head. Louis feels his heart melt as he looks at Harry, his curls pushed back to expose his beautiful face. The Minnie Ears on top of his head brings Louis back to their first day, and he feels himself fall in love with Harry all over again.  

One Harry has his head band nestled on top of his head, Phoebe grabs his hand and walks him over to Louis. She makes them stand next to each other as she hands the Mickey Mouse ears to Louis with a giant smile, "Mickey and Minnie," she cheers.

Louis and Harry share a look at one another before they start to laugh. Louis smiles as he puts the head band on top of his head to match with Harry. Harry quickly leans over to press a kiss to the side of his cheek before Gemma is scoffing and crossing her arms stubbornly over her chest. "I'm glad you all got your mouse ears, but Harry has yet to comment on the outfits we all made."

"Yeah," Lottie frowns, having her sister follow in agreements, "Me and Fizzy did our hair and the twins makeup. A little appreciation would be nice, yeah?"

Harry widens his eyes as he shifts his weight, pressing a hand over his mouth to hide his laugh. He had been so caught up with being surprised by his sisters showing up that he hasn't really paid attention to anything else. He didn't even bother to notice the outfits all of them are wearing and the paint on the twin's face.

"Oh, my bad," Harry cringes with a smile. He steps back from all the girls so he can see them all clearly and make out what their outfits are. His eyes first land on Lottie's outfit and realizes what they did, causing him to laugh as he starts to name which characters they all decided to dress up as. "Lottie you're Daisy Duck, and Fizzy you're Donald Duck."

"Cute," Louis notes, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist and resting his head on Harry's shoulder.

The two of them nod their head as they do a little spin to show off their whole outfit. Lottie's shirt is white with Daisy's face printed on the front and Fizzy has the matching one with Donald's face on it. Lottie's hair has a side braid going into a bun on the top of her head. Nestled on top, is a cute pink bow, similar to the one Daisy Duck wears. Fizzy's hair is in a low pony, little whisks of hair falling down the side of her face as a blue hat rests on top of her head. 

Harry likes the dedication they have in trying to look similarly as those characters and moves on to the next set of girls. He sees what Daisy and Phoebe are wearing next, giggling as he finally realizes exactly what the two of them chose. "Phoebe you're Pluto and Daisy your Goofy. That's adorable." 

Their outfits are cute, complementing each other and making Harry's and Louis' heart fill with so much warmth. Phoebe has a white shirt on with Pluto's face on it. Her hair is in high pig tails with a head band on her head that has doggy ears hanging off the sides. The tip of her nose is painted black, and she has a green band wrapped around her neck. Daisy's shirt has Goofy on the front, her hair in low pig tails with a green hat on the top of her head, similar to Goofy.

"You too are adorable," Louis gushes, quick pulling his phone out as he snaps a photo of his twin sisters.

Harry then flicks his gaze over to Gemma, twisting his lips to the side for a second before he realizes who she is dressed as. "You're Clarabelle Cow," he claps. Gemma rolls her eyes and lets out a snort. Her shirt has Clarabell's face on it, a big yellow bow on top of her head, and a cowbell wrapped around her neck.

"It's sad that you know these characters so well," She shakes her head.

"Hey don't judge," Harry frowns. He pouts his lips and turns to Louis waiting for some defensive comment, but Louis ends up shrugging his shoulders and laughing. Harry lets out a scoff and turns back to Gemma, crossing his arms over his chest and sassily popping his hip to the side, "You're just jealous you aren't Minnie."

Gemma rolls her eyes and checks the time on her watch. She then bumps Lottie and Fizzy's arm to show them what time it is. Fizzy lets out a hum and quickly looks up at Louis, raising her eyebrows and tilting her head in some random direction, "We need to get going, Lou. It's almost 9:30," She reminds quickly, flickering her eyes between Louis and Harry.

Louis' eyes widen briefly as he checks the time on his phone, cursing under his breath as he realizes he is starting to run out of time. They did spend a little bit too much time hanging around the pavilion, and now they need to get going. Not only is the sun getting ready to set, but the park will also be closing soon.

Louis grabs on to Harry's wrist and turns to all the girls, "Alright, you guys ready?" He asks them, waiting for their nod in response before he looks over to Harry. Harry is looking between all the girls with a confused look on his face. He takes note of all their smiles, and even Gemma and Lottie who are growing tears in their eyes. When Louis presses his hand to the side of Harry's face to grasp his attention, he gives his boy a smile, "You ready, my love?"

"What?" Harry frowns, looking back at Gemma to see her nodding her head rapidly..

"We're gonna run," Louis explains easily, like its the most common thing ever. He moves his hand down from Harrys wrists to lace their fingers together, pulling Harrys hands to his lips and pressing kisses along his knuckles. "My surprise isn't over."

"But," Harry pouts, looking to the side and noting the rain starting to fall from the sky. And the longer the lot of them stand under the pavilion, with Harry feeling more confused than ever, the rain begins to fall even harder. "It's raining," Harry further complains, blinking his wide, big green doe eyes to Louis.

"You trust me?" Louis questions right away, faintly giving Harry a smile.

"Of course," Harry whispers.

"Good, let's go."

Then is nothing left to say other than the loud squeal as Louis yanks Harry forward into the rain. Everything becomes a blur as everyone becomes running through the harsh rain, their visions being clouded by the droplets of water. Daisy and Phoebe run with hands joined together, belting out loudly  _"It's raining. It's pouring."_

Gemma has her phone out, despite the rain and the puddles their running through, and begins to record them all. Lottie and Fizzy start to chase the twins and laugh as they begin to squeal loudly and run around trying to avoid getting tagged. Harry tries to keep up with Louis, and despite his legs being longer than his boyfriend's, Louis can still run pretty fast. He ends up losing control over his legs and trips straight in to Louis' back, causing them to stop running.

Louis laughs and realizes maybe Harry should not be running for much longer. He may be healed, but he still needs to be careful and not run the risk of Harry falling. So he ends up squatting low and motioning for Harry to jump on his back. Harry giggles as he jumps on Louis' back and wraps his arms and legs around his body. His weight was a little heavier due to the wet close and the rain, but Louis made it work as he starts running to catch up with the girls.

The rain finally starts to lighten up by the time Louis gets to where he wants to be. Harry has buried his face into the side of Louis' neck to hide himself while he laughed during his piggy back ride. When Louis walks up to the spot, he turns himself around so that when he sets Harry down, his back is to the scene.

"We are here, sunshine," Louis informs as he helps Harry down.

Harry's feet hit the ground, but Louis keeps his hands on Harry's shoulders. Harry notices the nerves starting to grow on Louis' face and his sisters suddenly disappearing. "Lou, what's going on?" Harry asks, furrowing his eyebrows.

Louis lets out a sigh and looks past Harry to see if everything is ready. It is actually the first time he got to see what he planned, and his eyes immediately water up. He bites his lip as he watches everyone start to get in to place. Louis finally lets everything settle in to place and realizes his surprise and his plan is finally happening. Every bit of their clothes is sopping wet. Harry looks a bit like a drenched Tarzan, and the rain is still going, but Louis now knows that it's now or never.

Louis lets out a deep breath and finally turns Harry around to get him to see what is going on, feeling his heart begin to beat faster as Harry lets out a loud gasp. "Oh my gosh," Harry cries, covering his hand over his mouth.

Guess there's no turning back now, Louis thinks to himself. 

 

Everything. Everything is like a dream, and Louis mentally pats himself on the back as he watches Harry's face for every single emotion he starts to show. Which is a big smile on his lips and tears in his green eyes. All of their closest friends are there - Niall, Liam, and Zayn. Both sides of their immediate family members - Anne, Jay, Robin, Des, Dan, both sets of twins, their sisters, their grandparents. Harry feels his breath stop short in his throat as the gears in his brain start to turn. His eyes are looking around the entire scene and finally realizes what this is - realizes that Louis did  _all_ of this without him, and he feels so much love in his heart at knowing Louis did this all so perfectly.

They are standing right outside the [Disney Land Castle](https://media.disneylandparis.com/d4th/en-gb/images/n024534_2023jul28_wedding-collections_900x360_tcm752-162006.jpg). Since the day is starting to be hidden by the night, the castle starts to light up. Harry looks down at his feet and sees them planted right next to a white rug covered in pink flower petals. Harry's eyes continue down the length of the rug and sees it expanding down an aisle until it reaches right in front of the Disney Castle.

At the end of the long, white rug is an alter weaved with garland and pink roses all around it. On either side of the aisles are large pots of an assortment of flowers mixed in with different variation of leaves. There are two rows of chairs on both sides, each chair with a white cloth covering it bounded with even more flowers. Everything is drenched and completely wet, but Harry still sees perfection out in front of him.

Zayn is standing under the alter whilst their friends and family are filling up the seats. They all turn their heads to look over at Harry and Louis standing at the beginning of the aisle, all wearing smiles on their faces. Not only is everyone there, but he sees them all dressed up just like their sisters are. Doris and Ernest are dressed in onesies that look like the chipmunks, Chip and Dale.

Harry can see Robin is supposed to be [Ludwig VonDrake](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/disney/images/a/a8/Ludwig_Promo_Art.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20161227104316) while his mom is supposed to be Scrooge McDuck and his dad is [Hoarce Horsecollar](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/disney/images/a/a8/Ludwig_Promo_Art.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20161227104316). His best friends, Niall, Liam and Zayn are fancied up as the [triplet ducks](https://www.disneyclips.com/funfacts/huey-dewey-louie.gif). Niall is Huey, Liam is Dewey, and Zayn is Louie. Jay is dressed as [Peg Pete](https://carboncostume.com/wordpress/wp-content/uploads/2018/04/pegpete-gooftroop.jpg) and Dan is [Pete](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/thumb/9/91/Peg-Leg_Pete.png/220px-Peg-Leg_Pete.png). Both of their grandparents as dressed as an older version of Mickey and Minnie mouse.

Harry blushes as he then looks back to the alter, seeing Mickey and Minnie mouse dispersing from the castle to stand on either side of Zayn. They each hold a box in their hands from what Harry can see, but he immediately starts to giggle as he looks back at Louis. "Mickey and Minnie?" He tears up, biting his lips as he quickly wipes his eyes.

Harry lets the weight of what is happening finally set in, and he suddenly feels speechless as he continues to look around the entire area. His eyes seem to not drift away from the alter, realizing that this is actually happening. They are for real about to get married, and for some strange reason Louis wanted to surprise Harry with it. AS strange as it sounds, Harry can't really think of a better way to get married to his best friend than somewhat being forced into it. He loves how Louis planned it, and he grows anxious at knowing what he is mere seconds away from doing.

Right before Harry can even begin to think about formulating any type of word, Louis gives Zayn a thumbs up. Then a low, soft sound is echoing around them, a symphony being played through the sound system around the castle. The night continues to drag on, and the last bit of sun is beginning to die out. The bright lights from the castle start to reflect all around them, and all Harry can focus on is the way Louis' eyes seem to be shining right in front of Harry's face.

All Harry could see and focus on is Louis, and the way his face is sparkling with this newfound excitement and confidence.

"Harry, I know how over whelmed you must be feeling right now," Louis starts with, letting out a small, watery laugh. He grabs Harry by both of his hands and begins walking backwards, pulling Harry towards him as he makes his way down the aisle. "But I had to do this. I know you love planning things and how excited you were to plan our wedding day, but I wanted to try something different."

Harry bites his lip as he begins to giggle. He finds it rather cute and endearing how Louis can seem a mixture of nervous and confident. He is walking Harry down the aisle right now for a wedding he planned for them, yet his hands are shaking like crazy and is apologizing to Harry for brining the wedding upon them without having discussed it first. It's the perfect contrast that makes Harry's heart scream for Louis.

"Baby, I love you more than words could ever express. I have thought about this moment over a million times in my head, and the fact that it's happening right now is so surreal," Louis smiles as he paused down the aisle. He's made it about halfway, but his feet halt in order for him to focus on Harry's face for a second. His blue eyes sparkle as they stare straight into Harry's green ones. He brings his hand up to Harry's face and caress his jaw before he's pushing a stray wet curl from his face. Once Louis is satisfied, he grabs Harry's hands again and begins to walk backwards down the aisle.

"You've been in my life for the past five years and showed me everything there is to love in somebody. I love everything about you, Harry. To the fact that you sing to a broomstick like its a microphone. Or how you dance horribly to the most outrageous songs - including some horrid Taylor Swift ones," Harry smiles at the comment, feeling himself tear up. "Or the silly way you stick your tongue out before you take a bite food. The frog face you make when you're confused, or the grumpy look you have when you're mad. Or to having the cutest dimples in the world when you give your smile."

Harry's crying is in full force as he lets out the said smile. Louis brightens up right away as he brings their conjoined hands up to poke at Harry's dimple. Harry blushes right away and tries to duck his head, but he realizes Louis is almost done walking down the aisle and they're getting closer to the alter.

"You've become such an important part of my life that there is never a moment that I don't see you in," Louis continue, giving Harry's hands a squeeze, "I see you next to me when we have our first child. I see you right there crying into my arms because we are finally starting a family. I see you there when we finally buy our first home together. The perfect one you've told me about with a front porch for us to drink tea on and a backyard for our crazy children and dogs run around on. I see you standing right in the middle of that house and directing everyone on how you want it to be decorated."

Harry lets out a shaky breath as his eyes glance quickly behind Louis. He sees there just a few steps away from finally reaching the alter, and his heart starts to beat fast. 

"I see you there for the first time our kid heads off to school. I see you moping around all day because our little baby is growing up too fast for your liking," Louis finishes, stopping right in front of the alter. "Everything in my life, I see you right there next to me. Even when we are old an wrinkly. I vow to have you there with me through everything. To be my heart forever." Louis smiles as Harry scrunches his nose up before giggling softly. 

"And now as we stand here-" Louis begins, walking forward and finally standing them under the alter, facing each other with big smiles on their faces. Mickey and Minnie step forward and take their place on either side of Harry and Louis. Zayn walks up to stand in between Harry and Louis and watches the two of them with a smile, holding a bouquet of flowers in his hand. "I want you to marry me where it all began. I only hope that we don't lose sight of one thing- that it all started with a mouse.'"

Harry lets out a laugh and rolls his eyes. He grows even more in love with Louis for finding a way to incorporate another cheesy quote in to their wedding. Louis watches Harry's laugh die down with a small, fond look on his face before he pulling Harry close to his body. He presses his hand to the side of Harry's ear and whispers, "Marry me please?"

Harry begins nodding his head and pulls back, "Yes,"he cries out, wiping his eyes with the collar of his shirt.

Louis bites his lip and flicks his gaze over to Zayn. Everyone seems to be settling in their seats and the music that was once playing slowly comes to a stop. The clouded gray skies finally disperse and show off the beautiful sunset that is beginning to full set. The sky is now a mixture of a deep, dark orange mixed in with dark blue and a slight hint of pink. Louis can't think of anything more perfect than this.

"Welcome everyone," Zayn begins, holding the flowers close to his chest, "I feel very honored that Louis felt the need to ordain me for his and Harry's wedding. He often likes to remind me that I am one of the main reasons him and Harry are together, and most of the time I don't argue since it always ends with free drinks per Louis' honor." The crowd laughs, and Louis blushes.  "But, truth be told, the real reason is because Harry peed on Louis' shoes, and Louis found that to be husband material."

Harry's cheeks heat up right away as he tries to cover his face with his hands. He can hear his friends and family laughing at the story, finding himself laughing along them as well. Despite the moment happening five years ago, Harry still finds himself getting embarrassed from it. In all honestly, he's mortified that the he met his soon-to-be-husband by peeing on his shoe, and he's still surprised Louis wanted anything to do with him after it happened.

"But in reality, they are both the reason why they have been such a successful couple over the years," Zayn continues with a proud smile. "They're inseparable - always finding ways to be together even when they're miles apart - true soulmates. Two halves of one heart coming together as one."

When he finishes, Zayn motions for Mickey and Minnie to do something. Louis and Harry immediately turn their head to see what it is that is going on, only to realize Mickey and Minnie are handing them the box they were previously holding. Harry looks up at Louis for a second, seeing him shrug his shoulders with a smile, before he is opening the box to see what is inside.

Harry's gasps as he takes note of the ring insides the box, covering his mouth with his free hand and letting out another round of tears. Harry remembers the day after the two of them got engage how he went on rampage of wedding things. One of the first things Harry did was look up different wedding bands they could get, wanting to be unique and get something meaningful. He found a pair within minutes, but they never actually got around to purchasing them.

Well, here they are. The one's Harry wanted. Both rings he chose are an Irish Celiac Knot wedding band, both with an infinity design along the middle of the band. Louis' ring he is giving to Harry has a [crystal blue](http://review.zafcdn.com/upload/zafulcommunity/review/20181111/70E61644E1AD8E3023C1E41F33B882F8_640-640.jpg) infinity lining to match his eyes while Harry' is an [emerald green](http://review.zafcdn.com/upload/zafulcommunity/review/20181111/347215C80823EF45971C46F95C053F75.jpg) to match his eyes. Everything becomes a bit of a wet blur as Harry's shaky hand pulls the ring out of the box, his eyes clouded with more tears. He twirls the band around his fingers before he finally looks up at Louis again, letting out a watery laugh.

"I know Louis sort of gave his vows on the way down the isle, but can I maybe say something to him?" Harry quickly asks. He hands his box back to Minnie and reaches his hand out for Louis'. He sandwiches Louis' hand in between his own with the ring still in his hold. Louis smiles at Harry and cocks his head to the side.

 

"Hi," Louis whispers.

"I just want to thank you," Harry begins, licking his lips. "Thank you for being my best friend. Thank you for putting up with me for five years. Thank you for putting up with me these past few months. Thank you for not getting mad that I peed on you-" Harry tries to hate how he laughs along with the crowd, but he ends up smiling as he is bringing up the peeing experience _again_. "Thank you for coming up with different quotes every day just to make me smile. But most of all, thank you for loving me. I never knew what love felt like until I met you, and it's the best feeling I have ever felt. You give me everything I could ever ask for, and then some. You are the perfect person for me to be with. I live everyday in happiness because I know that I have you to call mine."

Louis smiles weakly as his first round of tears begin to fall down his cheek. Harry bites his lip as he moves his hand to wipe some of them off his face before going to caress the side of Louis' cheek. Louis has never really been much of a crier, but Harry's has gotten him to the point of being so happy or so in love that it has brought tears to his eyes. And Harry loves knowing that their wedding day is one of those instances.

"I never thought that our relationship would last," Harry admits sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders when Louis snorts. "You lived in Doncaster; I lived in Cheshire, but if the word commitment was ever a person, that would be you. You put so much effort in to seeing me at least once a week, and I didn't think that type of love ever existed - or that I even deserved that kind of love. You made me feel wanted, and you made me feel like I was a part of you. And I truly can't wait to spend a lifetime with you because you are the greatest gift anybody could ever be with. And I'm glad that I get to experience Louis Tomlinson's love day after day."

Harry starts to giggle as he then pulls Louis' head closer to his own. He steals a quick kiss to the side of his ear before whispering, "I love you."

"I love you," Louis replies right away. 

Harry bites his lip and pulls his face back from Louis. They stare in to each other's eyes as Harry re-laces their hands together. Zayn clears his throat to get Harry and Louis' attention back on him, and when he has it he proceeds with the ceremony. "Harry, do you take Louis to be your loving husband. For better or for worse. Through sickness and in health. Till death do you part?"

"Yes. I do," Harry squeals right away, laughing as his tears fall freely down his face. He knows the inside of the ring he is giving Louis is engraved with the words _"To Infinity -H_ **"** because that was something the two of them discussed doing. Harry felt as if it fit their relationship perfectly to have some sort of Disney reference permanently engraved on the symbol that binds their marriage together. Harry then places Louis' left hand flat on his palm as he slides the ring on Louis' finger. Harry smiles brightly as he leans down to press a kiss to Louis' knuckle, giggling as their fingers lace together for a moment.

"And do you Louis, take Harry to be your loving husband. For better or for worse. Through sickness and in health. Till death do you part?" Zayn turns to ask Louis.

"Forever. I do," Louis removes his hand from Harry's and reaches for Harry's left hand. He mimics what Harry did and places his hand on his palm. He then slides his ring on to Harry's left finger and smiles down at it, lacing their hands together again and looking back up at Harry. Louis' ring has the other half of the quote Harry engraved on his ring,  _"and beyond. -L,_." 

"By the powers vested in me, Harry and Louis, you may finally kiss each other." Zayn finishes. Everyone in the audience stands up from their chairs and begins clapping their hands. Gemma has her phone out as she continues to record the whole thing. Both Jay and Anne quickly pulls theirs out and start snapping photos as Louis pulls Harry in close.

Louis's arms wrap tightly around Harry's back as he brings their chests together. Their lips meet together in a sweet, passionate kiss as they embrace the fact the two of them are officially husbands. Louis squeezes Harry tighter to his body and ends up dipping Harry to deepen their kiss, causing Harry to giggle against his mouth.

Harry cups the sides of Louis' and brings their foreheads together, "Just imagine. He'll stride into the room. Light will glow from him. I'll hear music. He'll bring me flowers. And he'll sweep me off my feet. And I'll know he's the one when he makes me laugh," he cheekily quotes, bursting in to giggles as Louis stands them back up. 

"Is my husband, Harry Styles, actually quoting something?" Louis asks astonished, cocking his head back and widening his eyes.

Harry nibbles on his bottom lip and wraps his arms around Louis' neck. He presses his fingers to the back of his head and curls his fingers into Louis' hair. He smiles sheepishly, "I did."

Louis rolls his eyes with a smile and steals a quick kiss, "You know how much I love you, sweetheart?" He mumbles against Harry's lips, pressing a few quick kisses back to back, clearly gettin lost in their own little world.

"Not as much as I love you," Harry seals his argument with another kiss to Louis' lips, molding his body against Louis' and tightening his grip in Louis' hair. They easily get lost in the kiss as they continue to press their mouths together, clashing their tongues together in the middle and savoring the taste of each other.

After they finish the kiss - with much yelling from Lottie and Gemma telling them to hurry up - the two of them hold hands and walk back down the aisle together. The girls start to gather up some of the wet petals from the ground and follow Harry and Louis down the aisle as they toss the flowers up in the air. Everyone else follows behind them as Jay and Anne quickly take the lead as they guide the group towards a couple of hotel vans.

They all pile in the vans and take the trip from the park to the Disney land resort. Louis still has this part of the surprise to show Harry as they make their way inside. Harry gawks at the inside of the place and tries to look around the entire lobby area, but Louis is already dragging him forward. He takes them to a grand ballroom where Louis planned to have the reception hosted.

The room easily fills with their friends and family. There are golden and white balloons at each of the tables, which the tables have a candle in the middle surrounded by a rose garland. There is a DJ at the far end of the room next to the buffet of food and the open bar. Phoebe and Daisy are quick to drag Lottie and Fizzy to the dance floor, which causes the swarm of their friends and family to follow in after them.

Harry ends up losing Louis in the crowd at sometime to his sister dragging him away. Harry almost tries to save him, but its no use when it comes to Gemma or them being surrounded by their family. Which is currently unfortunate considering all Harry wants to do is pull Louis away to the room and spend all night with his husband. 

That's all Harry can think about right now. Is how much he wants to spend his time with Louis; making love with him. Louis gave him one of the best surprises he has ever had, and Louis has given Harry plenty of surprises. Harry wasn't expecting to be going to Disney Land that morning when they woke up, let alone to be marrying his fiancé. But that all happened within a span of 24 hours, and now Harry is getting antsy.

 

"How you feel, baby?" Harry's mom suddenly asks Harry, causing him to jump at the sudden approach. He flicks his gaze from Louis to see his mother walking up to him with her hand out for him. Harry smiles as he grabs her hand and guides them to the dance floor, falling in to a slow dance with his mom.

"Happy. In love," He sighs, finding Louis' eyes from across the room, "Feels like I've always been in the honeymoon phase."

"Good." She smiles, "That's the best kind of love."

Harry sighs as he wraps his arms tightly around his mother. They dance slowly together in circles as Harry gently rests his head on Anne's shoulder. The smile stays as his eyes flick around the entire room to watch what everyone is doing, feeling himself get emotional as he sees his and Louis' combined friends and family interact as if they are already a part as one. This is Harry's family.

He watches as Lottie, Fizzy and Niall all dance together, showing off their ridiculous moves that cause them to burst in to giggles. At one point, Harry catches Niall trying to teach the both of them how to twerk, but that is immediately cut off when Louis is pushing Niall away from his sisters. Harry then sees Phoebe and Daisy running around the room, acting like the children that they are and laughing at Harry's Grandpa when he tries to show them how to boogie. He sees Robin, Dan and Des all by the bar, a beer in their hands at they talk and laugh with one another. Liam and Zayn are off to the side with Louis and Harry's grandparents as they babysit Doris and Ernest. The two seem perfectly content sitting with the elders and the babies and finding ways to make them laugh.

Then Harry sees Louis. He finally gets to see him from a distance and admire the fact that he gets along so easily with Harry's family. Louis spends some time with Des and Robin, easily chatting them up before he goes to Harry's grandparent's. Louis does what he always does and is an instant charmer. Then Louis spots Gemma throwing her empty plate away and walks over to drag her to the dance floor. The competition has always been a prominent thing in Louis and Gemma's relationship considering how close in age they are. So when the two of them make it on to the dance floor with an upbeat song booming through the speakers, a dance battle between them is surely inevitable. 

It takes some time as Harry gets lost in swaying with his mother, but he soon loses sight of Louis. He only has a few amount of moments for his eyes to glance around the room until he feels a warm hand on his back that he knows isn't his mother's. "Mind if I steal my husband away from you?" Louis says behind Harry, causing the inside's of Harry's body to spark up at the way the word husband rolls so easily off Louis' tongue.

Anne smiles and pulls back from Harry. She keeps her arm around Harry's waist as she presses a kiss to the side of his cheek. "He's all yours," She dismisses, gently pushing Harry towards Louis.

Louis beams as he reaches for Harry's hand. He laces their fingers together, "Hi, Love," he greets, pressing his lips against Harry's instead of waiting for a reply. He then starts walking the both of them towards the dance floor, and Harry thinks its time for them to do their husband dance. Instead, Louis keeps on walking until he pushes the doors to the ball room and the two of them are making their way towards the lobby.

Once Harry gets the idea that the two of them are  _finally_ sneaking off from the reception, he immediately takes charge and brushes past Louis. His hand is still held firmly in Louis' as he yanks them forward. He stomps his way to the elevator and impatiently waits for Louis to press the top floor. When the doors slide shut and its only the two of them inside, Harry pushes Louis up against the walls of the lift and presses his body close.

"Har-" Louis starts, but he his immediately cut off when Harry's lips crash against his. Their mouths mold together as Harry sucks Louis' tongue into his mouth. His fingers make their way to the back of Louis' head, and he curls his fingers into his hair. Harry's anxiousness grows as he lets out a whine while pressing his lips harder to Louis', propping his leg up on the side of Louis' hip and preening when Louis grips his thigh harshly. 

"Louis," Harry whines, breathing straight in to Louis' mouth as they share another kiss.

"I know, baby," Louis agrees more calmly. His free hand wraps around Harry's lower back to leverage him in his spot. His hand that is clenching Harry's thigh tightens as he yanks Harry forward. Their crotches presses together in a tight friction causing a weak moan to erupt from both of them. Louis' lips fold over Harry's as he sucks on his mouth. His tongue makes its way easily into Harry's mouth, flicking his tongue up against Harry's and making the kiss more rapid and sloppy.

Louis drops his hand from Harry's thigh and quickly flips them over so he can press Harry up against the walls of the elevator. He gains more control as his arms rewrap around Harry's waist and guiding his hands down to Harry's ass. Louis grazes his lips along Harry's jawline before they leaving burning kisses along Harry's neck. Harry's mouth slackens as his head easily falls to the side to give Louis more room to work his lips. Harry's eyes close blissfully and a breathy moan comes from him when he feels the drag of Louis' teeth going down the column of his neck before Louis' lips are wrapping around the juncture of his shoulder and neck.

Harry's body begins to feel boneless and his legs slip open. Louis easily maneuvers one of his own legs right in between Harry's and pushes his knee straight up into Harry's crotch to give him some sort of relief from his straining cock. When Harry feels Louis' leg rubbing up against him, he drops his head back against the wall and lets out a whine. Louis' hands find their way back to Harry's thighs and he easily lifts the boy up until he has him wrapped around his waist.

Louis continues to rub himself up against Harry and press his lips harder against Harry's until the elevator is finally landing on their floor. Harry breaks from the kiss when he hears the chime signally the doors are opening. He takes note that they are on the top floor and looks back to Louis whilst tilting his head to the side.

"Penthouse suite," Louis smirks. He wiggles his eyebrows and steps out the elevator as he holds on to Harry tightly. 

"Of course," Harry rolls his eyes, burying his face to the side of Louis' neck. He giggles where his face is hidden, pressing a light kiss to the skin exposed on Louis' collarbone.

When they finally make it down the hallway to the very last room on the end, Louis pushes Harry up against the wall. He holds Harry's weight there as he slides one of his hands in his back pocket to reach the key for the room. He slides the key card through the slot and opens the door. Louis regains Harry's weight in his arms and turns to walk through the room. He smiles proudly as he watches Harry's reaction, keeping his eyes on the side of Harry's face as Harry drinks in the luxurious room that they are walking in to.

"Holy shit," Harry gasps, looking up in the common room to see a skyline. "This place is fucking nice," Harry breathes out. He continues to turn his head all around to take in the front room, seeing that there is a full set up with a kitchen and dining room off to the side.

The entry walks straight in to the [living room](https://em.wattpad.com/055da8a290434b4bcb0643df07f36745b2205426/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f4e6964346c456c783438713749413d3d2d3238333339333730342e313436306238393631383232303763353530343436363934383334302e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280). There is a couch and four arm chairs all circling around a glass table right under the skyline. There are double doors past the couch that lead to the balcony of their room, and from Harry can gather there is a nice view of the Disney Land parks from their spot. There is a grand piano right by the doors of the balcony, and the dining room just a few feet over. 

Harry gawks as he finally flicks his eyes back to Louis, blushing when he realizes he is being watched. Louis smirks and leans closer to Harry's lips, "Just wait until you see the bed, baby," he mumbles against Harry's mouth before sealing his words with a kiss. "Husband," He finishes off for good measure, letting their lips wrap around each other again.

Harry's eyes darken when he hears the word roll off Louis' tongue again. His body ignites with want and he feels on fire at knowing he is now officially Louis' husband. Harry grunts as he leans forward to press his mouth harder against Louis'. His legs instinctively tighten around Louis' waist and his fingers find their way to Louis' hair.

Louis takes the hint and starts to maneuver them down the hallway whilst still kissing Harry. He reaches the door and clumsily turns the doorknob so he can kick the door open the get them through. When the two of them make it into the bedroom, Harry hastily pulls back so he can admire everything around him.

"Damn," Harry widens his eyes, taking note of the [grand bed](https://em.wattpad.com/0b074b98ea80a62be0d71a967fb4f647bbc29383/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f53707175553977625769394935773d3d2d3238333339333730342e313436306238393933666233646232663635303230323131373137382e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280). It has a chestnut framing with four pillars on all corners. The top of the pillars rest a cream colored canopy that drapes down the backing of the headboard. Harry bites his lip as his eyes continuously scan how big the mattress is, licking his lips before letting out a small laugh. "This bed is about to be destroyed."

Louis snorts as he sets Harry down on their feet. When their bodies are finally pulled away from each other, they get the chance to quickly undress themselves. Their clothes are tossed all over the floor, not a care in the world, before Louis is walking himself back into Harry's space. He cups the sides of Harry's jaw and walks him backwards until Harry's leg hit the bed. Louis leans in to kiss Harry again as he starts to push Harry on top of the mattress. Louis follows easily as he angles himself on top of Harry, fitting himself easily in between Harry's spread legs. 

"I love you so much Harry," Louis pauses to say, pulling his face back so his bright, blue eyes can look solely into Harry's green ones. "I'm so in love with you. So so so in love with you."

Harry blushes right away and wraps his arms around Louis' back. He pulls Louis closer until their naked bodies are lined up together. Harry smiles as he lets their foreheads be pressed, "I love you, too, my Louis," Harry replies sweetly, biting his lip, "I can't wait for the rest of our lives together. Forever and Always."

Louis smiles in return and removes his hand to hold on to Harry's left one. He brings Harry's hand up to his lips and finds the finger that has Harry's wedding band. He presses a light kiss to the ring and laces their fingers together before whispering his words straight in to Harry's mouth, "Forever and Always, my love."

And the moment Louis sees those Green Eyes staring back at him, he knew Harry had the type of eyes that could make him fall in love all over again. 


End file.
